Tudni a jövőt
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A végső csata után Hermione nehéz helyzetbe kerül, hisz Ron kómában van, és az orvosok úgy tűnik, lemondtak róla. Valakitől azt a tanácsot kapja, hogy próbáljon egy sötét varázslótól segítséget kapni, hisz egy sötét átokkal ki más vehetné fel leginkább a versenyt? A történet sima Ron/Hermionénak indul, de aztán néhány tragédia és kitérő után Remus/Hermione lesz belőle.
1. Chapter 1

Már megint a kastély parkjában ülök egy elhagyatott padon és sírok. Ezt teszem már napok óta minden délután. Végtelenül kétségbeesettnek és reménytelennek érzem magam. Két hete zajlott a végső csata, az emberek élete lassan-lassan kezd visszazökkenni egy normális kerékvágásba. Mindenkié, kivéve az enyémet.

Hisz hogy nyugodhatnék meg, mikor a szerelmem azóta is kómában fekszik a Szent Mungóban? Nehéz volt belátnom, de képzett, sok évtized gyakorlattal rendelkező gyógyítóknak halvány fogalmuk, hogy segíthetnének rajta. Valami ismeretlen, sötét átok találta el, és ők a mai napig nem találtak semmi segítséget. Azzal védekeznek, hogy Voldemort rengeteg olyan ősi varázslatot szedett elő a varázslótörténelem mélységes mély kútjából, amiről a most élő varázslók még csak nem is hallottak. Nem beszélve azokról a sötét dolgokról, amiket saját maga talált ki és fejlesztett tökélyre. De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy úgy tűnik, Ron számára nincs már remény. Én legalábbis napról napra adom fel a reményt, hogy valaha is felébredhet. Embertelenül fáj ez a tudat.

Az első napokban nem mozdultam el tőle, éjjel nappal fogtam a kezét, nem ettem, nem ittam, nem aludtam. Öt nap után azonban a gyógyítók kidobtak, mondván tönkreteszem magam ezzel a viselkedéssel. Mondanom sem kell, nem jöttem haza, hanem a kórház földszinti folyosóján róttam a kilométereket, várva, mikor jön el a reggel, és mehetek be újra Ronhoz. Néhány ilyen éjszaka után azonban én is beláttam, hogy ezzel senkinek nem segítek, így visszajöttem a Roxfortba, hisz semmi más nem jutott eszembe, ahova mehetnék. Néhány nappal később aztán Harry felajánlotta, hogy költözzek hozzá, mert bérelt egy kis lakást Londonban, de úgy gondoltam, hamar kiakadna, ha nap mint nap ott bőgnék az orra előtt, így inkább nemet mondtam.

Harry is sokat van bent Ronnál, és látszik a szemén, hogy végtelenül aggódik érte. Engem is próbál vigasztalni, de saját tapasztalatból tudja, hogy ilyenkor a szavak nem segítenek semmit.

Időközben McGalagony, látva a reménytelen helyzetemet, felajánlott nekem egy állást a kastélyban. Mivel Piton halott, és Flitwick professzor nyugdíjba ment, választhattam a bájitaltan és a bűbájtan között. Mondanom sem kell, a bájitaltant választottam. Ennyivel tartozunk Pitonnak, és ez a komolyabb tárgy, a bűbájtannal más is boldogulhat. Amúgy meg egy pillanatra belegondolva, hogy Piton milyen mérges lenne miattam, még elmosolyodni is képes voltam. És így legalább otthonra is találtam, legalább emiatt nem kellett aggódnom.

Így délutánonként, mikor kidobtak a kórházból, kijöttem ide a parkba, és sírtam. Nem mintha ez bármire is megoldást hozott volna, de a kórházban már nem mertem, mert mindenáron nyugtató bájitalokat akartak belém traktálni, és nekem semmi kedvem nem volt hozzájuk, ezért inkább csak itthon engedtem szabadjára az érzéseimet.

- Hermione… - érinti meg valaki gyengéden a vállam, de mivel nagyon el voltam gondolkodva, majd kiugrom a bőrömből. Mikor felnézek, Remus Lupin aggódó borostyán szemével találom szemben magam. - Jól vagy, kislány?

Bólintok. - Persze, Remus.

- Biztos?

- Fenét - adom meg magam, de azt hiszem, enélkül is pontosan tudja. Pontosan tudja, mi játszódik le bennem, úgy érzem, érzi a fájdalmam, már messziről is. Pont azért képes átérezni más szenvedését, mert ő maga is rengeteget szenvedett már életében.

- Tudom. Látszik rajtad. Hogy van Ron?

- Rosszul. Az orvosok azt mondják, ha nem jönnek rá a megoldásra, néhány napon belül meg fog halni - erednek el újra a könnyeim, mire Remus finoman magához ölel, és próbál vigasztalni.

- Nézd, nem ígérhetem neked, hogy minden rendben lesz... nem vagyok látnok, hogy tudjam, mit hoz a jövő - mondja megnyugtatón simogatva a hátam. - De azért próbálj meg bízni... Légy erős, és ez talán neki is segít. Hidd el, erőt merít abból, hogy te mellette vagy.

- Átkozott sötét varázslatok! - fakadok ki elhúzódva tőle. - Hogy képes valaki ilyet kitalálni?

- Nem tudom, Hermione. Az emberek rengeteg gonosz dologra képesek, ezt neked kell a legkevésbé bemutatni. De most sajnálom igazán, hogy Perselus is meghalt.

- Piton? Miért? Mi köze ehhez?

- Ő profi volt sötét varázslatokban, Hermione. A kisujjában volt az egész… ebben nőtt fel, ebben élte a fél életét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked is tudna segíteni.

- Ugyan miért segítene nekem?

Remus elmosolyodik futólag. - Hát még mindig nem fogadtad el, hogy ő nem az volt, akinek hitted? Nem az volt, akinek sokan hitték.

- Még nem volt időm ilyesmivel foglalkozni - mondom, és valóban ez az igazság. Még semmin nem volt időm gondolkozni. Sem a háború végén, sem azon, hogy mindebben milyen szerepe volt Pitonnak vagy bárki másnak.

- Tudom.

- Te kedvelted Pintont? Annak ellenére, ahogy veled bánt? - nézek rá őszintén csodálkozva.

- Kedveltem? Nem tudom… azt sem állítom, hogy ismertem… nem hiszem, hogy volt olyan ember, aki igazán ismerte. De volt egy rövid időszak, mikor beszélgethettem vele úgy, hogy nem hajtott el a fenébe, és olyankor normális volt. Ez nagy kiváltság volt nála. És volt benne segítőkészség, ha nem is mutatta. Legalábbis a diákjai bármikor, bármivel fordulhattak hozzá, és mindent megtett értük.

- Most már el tudom hinni róla. Régen nem így volt.

- Gondolom.

- Azt mondod, valaki, aki ismeri a sötét varázslatokat, talán segíthet? - kérdezem tűnődve, és közben már zakatol az agyam, hogy hogyan használjam fel ezt az információt.

- Talán… de ezzel ingoványos talajra eveznél, és nem aratnál egyöntetű sikert az emberek között.

- Tudom. És különben is, honnan kerítsek most valakit… az ilyen emberek nem írják a hátukra, hogy feketemágus vagyok, ők inkább elrejtőznek, hogy soha senki ne találhasson rájuk.

- Igen. Őket csak valakin keresztül találhatod meg. Olyanon keresztül, aki ismeri őket.

- Hát ezzel nem segítettél sokat - sóhajtok reménytelenül.

- Ismersz te ilyen embert. Bár igazából azt hiszem akármelyik mardekároshoz fordulhatnál.

- Mardekárosok… melyik állna szóba egy magamfajtával?

- Nem tudom… és nem is akartalak rábeszélni erre az őrültségre. Csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt. Szeretnék segíteni… de lehet, hogy ezzel csak még nagyobb bajba keverlek, pedig nem akartam.

- Tudom. És azt hiszem, meg is fogom próbálni. Más lehetőségem úgysincs ezen kívül, csak ülhetnék Ron mellett és végignézhetném, ahogy meghal. De ez nem lenne igazán griffendéles, igaz?

- Hát talán igaz. De… légy óvatos. Nem akartalak butaságba belerángatni.

- Ugyan. Vigyázni fogok. És különben is… nem lehet rosszabb, mint a háború.

Csak sóhajt, és erre nem mond semmit. Mit is mondhatna? Tudja, hogy megjártuk a poklot oda-vissza, és ennek a fájdalmán nem enyhít semmi.

- Jössz vacsorázni? - kérdezi inkább szelíden megsimogatva a karom, de csak nemet intek a fejemmel. - Ahogy akarod. De azért ne maradj kint sokáig. Senkinek, Ronnak sem segítesz azzal, ha tönkreteszed magad

Bólintok, mire csendben magamra hagy. Elgondolkodom azon, amit mondott. Ha egy feketemágus valóban tudna segíteni, vállalnom kell a kockázatot. Ronért bármit be kell vállalnom. Tudom, hogy ő is megtenné értem. Felállok a padról, majd mivel a birtokra még nem került vissza a hoppanálásgátló bűbáj, egy hirtelen elhatározással a Malfoy birtok határára hoppanálok.

~~ o ~~

Úgy állok a Malfoy kúria lépcsőjén, mint valami űzött vad, és percekig gyűjtöm az átkozott griffendéles bátorságom, ami mindig akkor hagy cserben, amikor a legnagyobb szükségem van rá. Előbukkannak a múltból a régi rémképek, azok a szenvedések, amiket itt éltem át, mikor az az idióta Bellatrix megkínzott, és még rengeteg más is. De végül mégis belátom, hogy ennyit meg kell tennem Ronért, hogy legyőzzem az emlékeimet. Hisz mi az nekem, ha Malfoy elküld a jó fenébe, ahhoz képest, hogy a szerelmem haldoklik? Ennyit ki kell bírnom érte. Bekopogok.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre maga Draco nyit ajtót, de azonnal látom az arcára kiülő utálatot.

- Mit keresel itt sárvérű? - dörren rám.

Nagyot nyelek, mielőtt válaszolnék, és hiába fogalmaztam meg vagy ötvenszer magamban, hogy mit fogok neki mondani, most cserbenhagynak a gondolataim.

- A segítségedre van szükségem, Draco!

- Az enyémre? - kérdezi gúnyosan. - Akkor neked már rég rossz lehet. Mit akarsz?

- Szükségem van egy sötét varázslóra! Kérlek, segíts!

- Ne röhögtess Granger! Azt hiszed, egy ilyen trükkel csőbe húzhatsz?

Megértem, hogy ezt gondolja. Hogy az a célom, hogy tőrbe csaljam, hogy bemártsam az aurorok előtt valamivel. Hogy ha már úgy néz ki, megússza a háborúban vállalt szerepét, legyen valami, amivel elítéltethetem.

- Nem, Draco… ez most komoly… Ron… haldoklik… az orvosok már lemondtak róla. Azt mondják, három napon belül megáll a szíve. Egy sötét átok találta el, és csak egy igazi sötét varázsló segíthet rajta! Csak egy feketemágus tudhatja, mi ez az átok! - az arcomon patakokban folynak a könnyek, és ettől talán ő is belátja, hogy nem őt akarom bajba keverni, hanem tényleg szükségem van a segítségére.

- Várj itt! - adja ki az utasítást olyan hangon, mint aki az állandó parancsolgatáshoz van szokva, és tulajdonképpen így is van. Én is engedelmeskedek neki, mint szinte mindenki, csak leroskadok a lépcsőre, és várok. Várok türelmesen… három nap hosszú idő… egy világot lehet megváltani háromszor huszonnégy óra alatt… én most mégis úgy érzem, csupán egy pillanat, és én képtelen vagyok bármit is tenni.

Egyre inkább belelovalom magam a kétségbeesésbe, mikor hallom a hatalmas mahagóni ajtót nyílni a hátam mögött.

- Granger! - szólal meg mögöttem Draco még mindig gúnytól csöpögő hangja. Felém nyújt egy kis darab pergament. - Fogd! És ha valami nem úgy sül el, ahogy szeretnéd, ne engem vádolj! Ő egy feketemágus… nem tör világuralomra, mint Voldemort, de azért megvannak a saját mocskos dolgai.

- Köszönöm, Draco - nézek rá hitetlenül.

- Ne köszöngess, hanem tűnj el a birtokomról - villan rám a szeme, és nekem most sincs más választásom, mint engedelmeskedni.

Lassan sétálok a kavicsos úton a birtok kapuja fele, mert meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy a kerítésen belül úgysem tudok hoppanálni, pedig, az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy időt spóroljak, ha egyenesen a megadott címre megyek. Tudom, hogy késő este van már, de talán az illető… lepillantok a kis fecnire a kezemben… Julian Writly… talán nem hajt el a fenébe.

Ahogy kilépek a Malfoy birtok kovácsoltvas kapuján, csak egy pillanatra koncentrálok a megadott címre, és máris érzem, hogy a kellemetlen vákuum magába ránt, és néhány pillanattal később már egy ismeretlen helyen állok.

A ház, ami elé érkeztem nagy, de nem óriási. Szépen gondozott kert veszi körül, ami számomra elég furcsa. Be kell vallanom, arról a szóról, hogy sötét varázsló, a mai napig gyerekkorom vasorrú bábája jut eszembe, aki egy elhagyatott erdő mélyén él, valami összetákolt kalyibában, és legyen akár nő, akár férfi, végtelenül öreg, ráncos, igénytelen, fogatlan, púpos, és talán még ezen kívül is millió visszataszító tulajdonsággal rendelkezik.

Remeg a lábam, ahogy elbaktatok a bejárati ajtóig, de hát, ha valamikor, most össze kell szednem a bátorságom. Végül sikerül, és bekopogok.

A férfi, aki ajtót nyit, a legkevésbé sem felel meg az előbbi leírásnak. Harmincas évei közepén járhat, szőkésbarna haján meg-megcsillan a fáklyák rebbenő fénye. Átható ezüst szeme kíváncsian fürkész, de a tekintete nem ellenséges, inkább kíváncsi.

- J-jó estét… é-én… Julian Writlyt keresem - nyögöm ki végül remegő hangon, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ebből le is szűrte, hogy be vagyok rezelve. Nem lehet neki újdonság, hogy valaki reszketve áll az ajtajában, mert erre egyáltalán nem reagál, csupán halványan elmosolyodik, és szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót.

- Megtalálta, kisasszony. Fáradjon beljebb! - a hangja is megnyerő, lágy, és kellemes. Némi hezitálás után belépek az ajtón, és megint ledöbbenek. Sehol nem látok koponyákat, denevéreket, fekete macskákat, varangyos békákat és egyéb gusztustalan dolgokat, amiket elképzeltem. Egy teljesen normális, mondhatni barátságos házba lépek be. Csupán egy végtelenül jeges fuvallat érinti meg a lelkem, ahogy bezáródik mögöttem az ajtó. Az utolsó menekülési lehetőségem ajtaja… de aztán ez az érzés pillanatok alatt szertefoszlik, és én újra körülnézek. Leolvashatja az arcomról a kellemes csalódást, mert újra elmosolyodik. - Megkínálhatom egy teával? - kérdezi, de én úgy elmerültem a gondolataimban, hogy nem válaszolok. Beljebb invitál egy nappalinak tűnő helyiségbe, és az egyik kényelmes fotelre mutat. - Foglaljon helyet, kisasszony. Nem válaszolt a kérdésemre… elfogad egy teát?

Mintha álomból ébrednék, megrázom a fejem. - Köszönöm, nem.

A mosoly ott marad az arcán, csupán az egyik szemöldökét vonja egy árnyalattal feljebb. - Nagyon helyesen teszi. Legyen mindig ilyen óvatos… soha semmit ne fogadjon el egy olyan rossz hírű embertől, mint én. Most pedig gondolom, szeretne rátérni a látogatása okára.

- A segítségére lenne szükségem…

- A segítségnek ára van… nagy ára… - néz rám, és most komoly az arca, és a szeme is. - Hajlandó megfizetni?

-I-igen - nyögöm ki reszketve, de még így is próbálok több magabiztosságot mutatni, mint amennyit valójában érzek.

- Hajlandó bármit megadni, amit kérek? - néz rám továbbra is fürkészőn.

- Még nem is tudja, hogy miről van szó - vetem ellen, kicsit magamra találva.

- Nem fontos. Az árat már tudom… nos?

- Rendben - adom meg magam, mire egy kicsit gúnyos félmosollyal egy bájitalos üvegcsét vesz elő a zsebéből, és leteszik kettőnk közé a kis asztalkára. Persze azonnal felismerem, és a következő pillanatban már fel is ugranék, hogy otthagyjam, de ő továbbra is komolyan néz rám. - Ha most elmegy… akkor talán nem is olyan fontos az a szívesség, amit kérni szeretett volna tőlem.

Ez ütött. Tényleg nem olyan fontos nekem Ron élete, hogy ennyit megtegyek érte? Hisz mit nekem egy éjszaka… a becsületem… egy ember életéért cserébe? Túl fogom élni… ennél sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is túléltem már… rengeteg crutiatus átkot… ez nem lehet olyan szörnyű.

- És mi a garancia arra, hogy beadja nekem az ellenszert? - nézek rá, némileg undorodva magamtól, hogy egyáltalán megfordul a fejemben, hogy beleegyezek ebbe az őrültségbe. De nincs választásom, és ő ezzel tökéletesen tisztában van. És ki is használja a lehetőséget.

- Csupán a szavam, kisasszony. Jelen pillanatban nem adhatok önnek más garanciát.

- És arra, hogy utána segít nekem?

- Szintén. Nem bízik bennem? Nagyon helyesen teszi - most is az a kedves, elnéző mosoly játszik a szája sarkában, mint amikor beinvitált. - De jelen esetben nincs választása. És ha jól sejtem… fogy az ideje. Minél előbb gondolja meg, annál előbb segíthetek önnek.

- Valóban így van - mondom, és felveszem az üvegcsét az asztalról. - Azért ne legyen velem…

- Nem bántani akarom - néz rám végtelen komolysággal, és én nem tudom miért, de hiszek neki. Kihúzom a dugót a fiolából, és egy hajtással kiiszom a tartalmát. Egy minden eddiginél kedvesebb mosoly játszik az arcán, és ahogy ránézek, már nem is értem, mit vaciláltam ennyit. Tudat alatt még valahogy sejtem, hogy ez a gondolat csak a bájital hatása, de aztán lassan ez a kétség is elenyészik.

Már nem is értem, hogy ez a gondolat miért nem magamtól jutott eszembe. Hogy odalépjek hozzá, és megcsókoljam. Felém nyújtja a kezét, és én habozás nélkül fogom meg, és ülök át mellé a kanapéra. Átkarolja a vállam, és megcirógatja az arcom.

- Tudod, hogy kimondhatatlanul gyönyörű vagy? - súgja, mire enyhén elpirulva lesütöm a szemem. - Egy igazi istennő… hogy tudnék neked ellenállni?

Olyan gyengéden, olyan finoman csókol meg, mint talán még soha senki, és én egy boldog sóhajjal adom át magam ennek az érzésnek. Csókunk lassan szenvedélyessé válik, és nem sokkal később Julian bevezet a hálószobájába, és szelíden elfektet az ágyon. Reszketek a vágytól, ahogy lassan lefejti rólam a ruháimat, és már attól végigfut rajtam a gyönyör, ahogy a csókjaival bebarangolja a testem. Régóta együtt vagyok már Ronnal, de vele ilyet soha nem éreztem. Egyszerűen megőrülök azért, hogy még többet kaphassak ebből a csodából. Julianból… valóban gyengéd velem, de ugyanakkor kimondhatatlanul érzéki… megőrjít… időnként türelmetlenül sürgetni próbálom, de ilyenkor szelíden visszafog. Pontosan tudja, mit mikor akar, és mindenben tökéletes az időzítése. A végletekig fokozza a vágyaimat, és csak azután teljesíti a kérésemet, hogy végül mindketten elmondhatatlan magasságokba szálljunk, ahogy a testünkben szétrobban a gyönyör.  
Miután visszatértünk a valóságba, hozzábújok, a vállára hajtom a fejem, és úgy alszunk el, hogy gyengéden magához ölel, és én hosszú ideje nem aludtam már ilyen békésen.

Reggel, mikor felébredek, még mindig a karjaiban tart. Megcirógatom az arcát, de ő gyengéden megfogja a kezem, majd az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjából elővesz egy újabb kis bájitalos fiolát, és megitatja velem. Egy pillanat alatt múlik el a varázs, és én kimondhatatlanul zavarba jövök, és máris érzem azt az önmagamtól való undort, ami egy pillanatra tegnap este is elfogott. Julian egy pillanatig valamiféle szomorú pillantással méreget, majd megszólal.

- Kimegyek, amíg felöltözik - mondja, és valóban magamra hagy.

Libabőrős leszek, ha az elmúlt éjszakára gondolok. Dracónak igaza van, ez a férfi valóban egy igazi feketemágus, és bár nem lép a világ elé, nem akarja leigázni az emberiséget, azért nem hazudtolja meg a lényét. A következő pillanatban azonban eszembe jutnak az éjszaka képei… az eddig soha nem tapasztalt érzések… a gyönyör, amit eddig még sosem élhettem át… aztán szinte azonnal el is szégyellem magam emiatt. Hisz csak a bájital miatt csináltam… és csak azért, hogy ezzel segíthessek Ronnak. Merlin… neki ezt sohasem szabad megtudnia. Gyorsan kiugrom az ágyból, és magamra kapkodom a ruháimat. Mintha még a meztelenségem tudata is égetne.

Vennem kell néhány nagy levegőt, mielőtt kilépek a szobából. A férfi a nappaliban vár rám, és mikor odaérek, elém jön.

- Mehetünk, kisasszony?

- De… azt sem tudja, hogy hova… hogy miért…

- Ön rám bízta magát az este - mondja gyengéden megfogva a kezem, de én csak az utolsó pillanatban tudom megállni, hogy ne rántsam el. - Ideje, hogy én is megtegyem ugyanezt. Vezessen! - ezüst pillantása fogva tartja az enyémet, de néhány pillanat után észbe kapok, hogy mennünk kell, nem szabad, hogy több időt vesztegessünk. Megfogom a karját, és közvetlenül Ron kórtermébe hoppanálok vele.

A varázsló elengedi a kezem, és látom, hogy már a teljes figyelme Roné. Hosszú ideig figyeli, és nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csinál, de időnként érzem valami óriási erejű varázslat működését. Közben azonban libabőrös a tarkóm, és néha érzem ugyanazt a hideg fuvallatot, amit tegnap este, és ebből tudom, hogy amit csinál még a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhető tisztának.

- Szükségem van a vérére, kisasszony - szólal meg egy jó negyed óra múlva, és én megriadok.

- Hogy… micsoda? - kérdezem megrémülve.

- Őseink évezredek óta tudják, hogy a vér az élet kulcsa… ez az alapja sok ősi varázslat működésének. És ez most is így van. Megteszi ezt… érte?

- Bármit megtennék érte - mondom, de nem tagadhatom le, hogy egy óriási gombóc van a torkomban.

- Valahogy sejtettem - játszik újra egy mosoly a szája sarkában, miközben odalép hozzám, és már egy ezüst tőr csillog a kezében. Megragadja a karom, és mielőtt még elhúzhatnám, egy mély vágást ejt rajta. Feljajdulok, de figyelmen kívül hagyja a fájdalmam. Egy üvegcsét varázsol elő a semmiből, és abba csepegteti a karomból kiserkenő vért. Amikor megtelik, bedugaszolja az üveget, majd mielőtt ellépnék mellőle, újra elkapja a karom. A szemembe néz, és két ujját gyengéden végighúzza a sebemen. A fájdalom hirtelen megszűnik, és mikor lenézek a kezemre, látom, hogy a vágás eltűnt, és már csak az ujján csillogó apró, vörös vércseppek emlékeztetnek arra, hogy valaha is volt.

- Most pedig menjen ki! - mondja határozottan.

- De…- nem akarom Ront magára hagyni, tudni akarom mi történik vele.

- Menjen! - parancsol rám szigorúan. - Nem kell tudnia arról, ami itt történik.

Egy pillanatig még reszketve nézek rá, majd vetek még egy pillantást Ronra, és végül megsemmisülten kitámolygok a szobából.

Egy órát várakozok a folyosón, mondanom sem kell, hogy az őrület határán, és már-már azon vagyok, hogy berontok, és megnézem, mi folyik ott, mikor kinyílik a kórterem ajtaja.

- Most már bejöhet - mondja Julian, és látom az arcán, hogy bármit is tett, a végletekig kimerítette. Látom, nem sok tartja vissza attól, hogy összeessen.

Bemegyek mellette a szobába, ahol most borzasztóan hideg van, és alig akarom elhinni, hogy Ron magánál van. Odarohanok az ágyához, leülök mellé, és könnyekkel a szememben csak nézek rá, és végül megcsókolom. Érzem, hogy még gyenge, de végül összegyűjt annyi erőt, hogy visszacsókoljon. Amikor szétválunk, csak cirógatom az arcát, és csak percek után tudatosodik bennem, hogy Julian még itt van. Lassan felegyenesedem, és ránézek.

- Köszönöm, hogy segített - mondom neki könnyes szemmel.

- Ugyan - néz rám fáradtan, mégis valami megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúsággal a szemében - öröm önnel üzletet kötni. Ha esetleg máskor is szüksége lenne a szolgálataimra… csak keressen meg. Önnek olcsón megszámítom - mondja, majd egy fáradt mosollyal bólint, és kilép az ajtón.

Egy pillanatig még nézek utána, majd a figyelmem visszafordul Ron fele, aki látom, hogy kíváncsian néz rám.

- Ki volt ez? - kérdezi alig hallhatóan.

- Valaki, aki segített… ne törődj vele - mondom neki, miközben megfogom a kezét. - Most pedig aludj, még szükséged van a pihenésre.

Ron bólint, hisz bár magához tért, még hihetetlenül gyenge, így lassan lecsukódnak a szemei, és álomba merül. Álma azonban ezúttal gyógyító, és én érzem, hogy most már nem lesz semmi baj, ha sok idő is kell, hogy talpra álljon, meg fog gyógyulni. Rendbe fog jönni, és bár lehet, hogy én soha többé nem fogok tudni tükörbe nézni, ő legalább élni fog. És ez a legfontosabb. Hogy visszakapjam azt az embert, akit mindennél jobban szeretek. És úgy tűnik, hála Juliannak, visszakaptam. Ettől a gondolattól én is megnyugszom, és Ron kezét fogva végül én is álomba merülök.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő hetekről nem szívesen beszélek. Hisz az ember nem szívesen beszél a fájdalmas, kellemetlen történésekről. De el kell mondanom, hisz ez is része a történteknek, bármennyire is szeretném elfejteni.

Eleinte úgy tűnt, minden rendben lesz. Ron szépen lassan gyógyult, bár tudtuk, hosszú idő kell majd, míg talpra áll, és még több ahhoz, hogy teljesen rendbe jöjjön. Én türelmes voltam, ő egyre kevésbé. Két hét után mindennapossá vált, hogy úgy jöttem el tőle, hogy hisztizett, mint egy gyerek, hogy haza akar jönni, hiába csitították az orvosok, meg én is. Tudtam, hogy szörnyű lehet neki ott feküdni, hogy végtelen hosszúak a napok, még akkor is, ha ott vagyok mellette.

Nekem közben elkezdődött a tanév, így a rengeteg munka miatt már csak esténként, holtfáradtan estem be Ronhoz a kórházba. Ennek ellenére minden nap ott voltam, bármit megtettem, amit csak kért, és próbáltam türelmesnek lenni hozzá. Tudtam, ha végre hazaengedik, akkor megnyugszik, és minden olyan lesz, mint régen. Alig vártam már, hogy így legyen.

Erősen benne jártunk már az októberben, mikor végül a gyógyítók elérkezettnek látták az időt, hogy kiengedjék a kezük alól. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésemre McGalagony megengedte, hogy beköltözzön hozzám a kastélyba, így én is tudtam rá vigyázni, és Madame Pomfrey is elérhető közelségben volt, ha mégis valami baj történt volna.

Minden szépen alakult, Ron lassan gyógyult. Sokat sétálgatott a kastély parkjában, irigykedve nézte a gyerekeket, ahogy kviddicseznek, de szerencsére azt még nem vette a fejébe, hogy azzal próbálkozzon. Így is sokszor kellett leszidnom, hisz általában az ereje határait feszegette, sokszor holtfáradtan találtam rá a birtok különböző részein. Ilyenkor néha leteremtettem, amiből aztán csúnya veszekedések születtek.

A szememre veti, hogy anyáskodok felette, pedig abból már elege van, mondván az anyja tizennyolc évig nem hagyta levegőhöz jutni. Tudom, hogy igaza van, de én csak aggódom érte.

Ő ezt nem érti… nem tudja milyen érzés volt ott ülni az ágya mellett, tudni, hogy talán meg sem éri a reggelt. Fogalma sincs, milyen nehéz volt nekem az az időszak. Talán a mai napig sem pihentem ki igazán, sem lelkileg, sem testileg. Vigyázni akarok rá, de ő ezt úgy fogja fel, hogy meg akarom mondani, hogy mit csináljon, ezért lassan mindennapossá válnak ezek az összekapások.

Sokat beszélgetünk Harryvel, hisz szinte minden nap meglátogat bennünket, vagy én őt. Türelemre int, mindig felhívja a figyelmem arra, hogy Ronnak ilyen az alaptermészete. Könnyen felfortyan, és olyankor nem gondolja meg, mit mond. Megnyugtat, hogy Ron ilyenkor nem gondolja komolyan, csak hirtelen felindultságában bántja meg a körülötte levőket.

Újra és újra elhatározom, hogy türelmesebb leszek hozzá. Minden este megfogadom, hogy másnap nem fogok leállni veszekedni, de aztán végül minden nap beszól valamit, amit nem hagyhatok szó nélkül.

Idővel kissé javulni látszik a helyzet, ahogy folyamatosan erősödik, és nem a birtokon kell keresgélnem, hogy aztán holtsápadtan találjam meg valahol, hanem arra is van ereje, hogy visszatérjen a lakosztályunkba, de azért még így is sokszor kapunk össze.

Aztán a gyógyulása azzal jár, hogy egyre több energiája lesz, egyre több mindent szeretne csinálni, és végül azt veti a szememre, hogy nem töltök vele elég időt. Lehet, hogy igaza van, hisz a tanítás, az éjszakába nyúló dolgozatjavítások és a kutatásaim elég sok időt elvesznek. Mostanában Piton professzor sírba vitt titkaira próbálok rájönni, de mivel ehhez az egyetlen kiindulópontom a laborban maradt maradék készletei, és néhány hevenyészett jegyzet, nincs könnyű dolgom. Gyanítom, ő mindent a fejében tartott, de erre sajnos már nem számíthatunk. Ron ezt nem érti. Soha életében nem dolgozott, és nem is lelkesedett a kviddicsen kívül semmiért. Azt mondja, mániákus vagyok. Lehet. De ha ezzel olyan dolgokra jöhetek rá, amivel segíthetek másoknak, nem bánom.

Egy különösen durva veszekedés után magamba zuhanok, és komolyan elgondolkodom, mi lehet baj. Sok minden megfordul a fejemben, tudom, hogy bennem is legalább annyi a hiba, mint Ronban. Még az is megfordul a fejemben, hogy akkor történt vele valami, mikor visszahoztuk a kómából, de aztán ezt az ötletet valamiért hamar elvetem. Nem sokkal később aztán mégis azon kapom magam, hogy egy ív üres pergamen felett ülök, és Juliannek próbálok megfogalmazni egy értelmesnek tűnő levelet. Ennél sokkal nehezebb helyzetben is segített nekem, talán most is van valami jó ötlete. Sokáig szenvedek a levéllel, vagy tizenöt verziót tépek szét, mire megunom, és bár elégedett nem vagyok az eredménnyel, mégis elküldöm.

_Julian!_

_Kérem, ne haragudjon, amiért ezzel a levéllel zavarom, de újfent egy szívességet szeretnék kérni öntől. Igen, tudom, hogy a szívességnek ára van… ismerem már önt annyira, hogy azt is tudjam, mit kér érte. De most, a tanév alatt nem tudom elhagyni a kastélyt, és ahogy ön mondta annak idején, pillanatnyilag nem tudok több garanciát adni, mint a szavam, hogy később megadom önnek a tartozásom. _

_Tudom, hogy a problémám első látásra jelentéktelennek tűnhet önnek, de nekem már ez tölti ki az életem, minden percben ezen rágódok. Ronról van szó…_

_Valahogy minden más, mint régen volt. Megváltozott. Mármint Ron… Régen is gyerekes volt, de valahogy máshogy. A háború vége előtt vidám volt, felelőtlen, meggondolatlan… most egyszerűen hisztis, követelőző és kiállhatatlan. Tudom, ez durván hangzik, főleg, mert egy olyan emberről írom, akit szeretek, de a mindennapossá vált veszekedéseink után már csak ezt tudom mondani. Nem tudom, hogy mi történt vele. Mindenen felkapja a vizet, és sokszor úgy érzem, minden apróságért engem vádol. A szememre vet olyan dolgokat, amik régen természetesek voltak… Nem bírja elviselni, ha aggódom érte, ha vigyázni akarok rá… idegesíti, ha a könyveimet bújom… pedig régen pont ezt szerette bennem. _

_Sok éjszakát gondolkodtam már át, hogy vajon mi lehet a baj, hogy mit csinálok rosszul… sokáig nyugtattam magam, hogy csak türelmetlen, alig várja már, hogy meggyógyuljon. Próbáltam türelmesnek lenni vele, de rá kell döbbennem, hogy bármennyire is próbálom tolerálni a viselkedéséti, ahhoz, hogy ez működjön, neki is vissza kellene fognia magá egy kicsit. De úgy tűnik esze ágában sincs. _

_Tudom, most biztosan azt gondolja, hogy mindezt inkább neki kellene elmondanom. Valószínűleg igaza van. De annyira tudom, hogy mit mondana… vagy azt, hogy rémeket látok, és nincs semmi baj, vagy megint felkapná a vizet, és azt mondaná, hogy ennek is én vagyok az oka. Egyiket sem szeretném. A régi Ron az első verziót választaná, hisz régen is hajlamos volt a homokba dugni a fejét, és nem szembenézni a problémával, a mostani viszont az utóbbit, de én már belefáradtam a veszekedésbe. _

_És csak azt szeretném, hogy olyan legyen, mint régen! Olyan felhőtlenül gyerek… amilyennek szeretem. Vagy legalábbis majdnem olyan… hisz tény, hogy azok után, amiket a háborúban átéltünk, nem lehet már ugyanolyan. De azért mégis… Tudom, hogy ön tud nekem ebben segíteni. Nem tudom, hogyan, és tudom, nem is kötné az orromra a módszert, de ha van bármilyen lehetőség, kérem, segítsen nekem! Én bármit megtennék, és bármit megadnék önnek is, csak minden olyan legyen, mint régen!_

_Hermione Granger_

Végül elküldöm a levelem, és reménykedem abban, hogy pozitív választ kapok. Alig egy napig kell várnom, mire a kis bagoly megérkezik a válasszal.

_Drága Kisasszony! _

_Megértem az elkeseredését, még talán azt is, hogy újfent hozzám fordul segítségért. És egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem abban, hogy megfizetné az árat, amit kérnék öntől. _

_De mielőtt még bármilyen segítséget ígérnék önnek, szeretném elmondani a véleményemet, és szeretném, ha végiggondolná, mielőtt megerősít abban, hogy bármit is tennem kellene. _

_Nyugodtan kövezzen meg, de a levelét olvasva az a benyomásom támad, hogy nem annyira a párjával, mint inkább az ön igényeivel vannak problémák. Bár, mint állítja, az egész az után kezdődött, hogy a párja felébredt a kómából. _

_Ez mindkettejüknek egy nehéz időszak lehetett, és változást is hozhatott az életükbe. _

_Hisz az, amit átéltek megváltoztathatta a világhoz való hozzáállásukat, az igényeiket. Leginkább önnek. Hisz valószínűleg fiatal kora ellenére ön elkerülhetetlenül érettebb lett az alatt az idő alatt, míg a párja eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyban, így megértem, ha mást vár el egy társtól, egy kapcsolattól, mint a történtek előtt. De azt szem előtt kellene tartania, hogy neki ez alatt az idő alatt nem volt lehetősége változni. Ő még mindig az a tizennyolc éves gyerek, aki a háború előtt volt. _

_Komolyságot vár tőle, toleranciát és türelmet, holott ez nagyon sok felnőtt embernek sem sajátja. Az is lehet, hogy pont ez az, ami frusztrálja őt. Hogy tudja, ön évekkel előtte jár komolyságban, és esélye sincs utolérni. _

_És ami a legnagyobb gondot okozza, azt várja tőle, hogy úgy viselkedjen, ahogy ön szeretné, és nem úgy, hogy önmaga legyen. Amit elvár, valószínűleg olyan fokú változás, ami a személyiségének nagyfokú feladását jelentené. Hisz ő is változhatott, biztosan változott, azok után, hogy majdnem meghalt. Fogadja el, hogy ezzel a tudattal nem lehet olyan vidám és felhőtlen, mint régen volt, még akkor sem, ha minden másban gyerekesen viselkedik_

_Az emberek változnak, kedves kisasszony, idővel majd ön is megtanulja ezt. Változik ön, és változik a barátja is. Ezt vagy el tudja fogadni, vagy el kellene gondolkodnia azon, hogy vajon tényleg őt szereti, vagy egy idealizált képet, amit önmagában megteremtett a szeretett férfiról. _

_Ha végiggondolta ezeket a dolgokat, és még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy bele kell avatkoznom, természetesen állok rendelkezésére. A meglévő alapanyagból megteremthetjük önnek az ideális társat, de előtte fel kell tennie magának a kérdést, hogy valóban ezt szeretné-e. Ha igen, csak egy szavába kerül, és a kialkudott fizetségembe, hogy teljesüljön a kívánsága. _

_Őszinte tisztelettel: JW._

Ahogy végigolvasom a levelet, egy sóhajjal ejtem az ölembe, és lehunyom a szemem. Vajon tényleg igaza van? Olyat várok el Rontól, ami idegen a természetétől? Vajon tényleg ennyire szeretném megváltoztatni? De Szent Merlin… miért tennék ilyet, hisz szeretem őt… szeretem? Valamikor szerettem, ez tény, de Julian szavai alapján el kell gondolkodnom azon, hogy vajon most is úgy szeretem-e, mint régen.

Belém hasít egy felismerés. Nem olyan régen, még csak alig pár hete, amikor hazajött, minden időmet vele töltöttem, alig vártam, hogy vége legyen az órámnak, már rohantam hozzá, sokszor még inkább az étkezéseket is kihagytam, csak hogy vele lehessek néhány percet a szünetekben. Most? Most alig várom, hogy órám legyen, és ne kelljen az állandó morgolódását hallgatnom. Ez így nem jó…

Eddig azt hittem Ron az, aki változott az elmúlt időszakban, ezek szerint lehet, hogy én még nagyobbat változtam? Valószínűleg igen. De hogy a fenébe ne változtam volna? A háborút és az utána következő gyötrelmes időszakot ki élte volna túl változás nélkül? Ki bírta volna ki azt az időszakot anélkül, hogy komolyabban, megtörtebben kerüljön ki belőle?

Újfent próbálom türelemre inteni magam, de a veszekedések elkerülése érdekében egyre kevesebb időt töltünk együtt. És egyre inkább úgy érzem, nem csak én törekszem erre. Sokszor, mikor napközben visszamegyek a lakosztályunkba, Ront nem találom ott. Nem olyan rég ilyenkor még írt egy cetlit, hogy a könyvtárban van, vagy a parkban, vagy enni ment, de most már semmi.

Egyik reggel épp elég kialvatlanul ébredek az egész éjjeli dolgozatjavítás miatt, amikor el akarok köszönni Rontól, hogy induljak órára, megfogja a kezem, leültet maga mellé az ágyra.

- Mondd, Hermione, szeretsz te még engem?

Egy pillanatra meglepve nézek rá. - Persze, hogy szeretlek - válaszolom aztán, talán túlságosan is gyorsan.

- Csak azért kérdezem… mert valami megváltozott köztünk… és tudom, hogy ezt te is érzed.

- Nem változott semmi, Ron. Ha majd teljesen rendbe jössz, minden újra olyan lesz, amilyen régen volt.

- Én már jól vagyok, Hermione. Meggyógyultam. Nem tudom, mire vársz még, de ennél jobban nem leszek. Csak… néha úgy érzem, annyira sem figyelsz rám, hogy ezt észrevedd.

- Én figyelek rád, Ron… de nem lehetek egész nap veled. Nekem dolgoznom kell. Úgyis minden óra után sietek vissza hozzád.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy sietsz vissza. De valahogy… valami akkor sem stimmel.

- Figyelj, ezt beszéljük meg máskor. Nekem mennem kell órára, már így is el fogok késni.

- Lassan teljesen olyan leszel, mint Piton! - fortyan fel váratlanul. - Teljesen bezárkózol a hülye laborodba a hülye bájitalaiddal!

- Sajnálom, ha így látod - kapom fel én is a vizet. - De csak hogy igazoljam… óra után bezárkózom a hülye laboromba a hülye bájitalaimmal! - vágok vissza, és kiviharzok a szobából.

Óra előtt már nincs időm lecsillapítani magam, így a gyerekek is kapnak valamennyit a rossz kedvemből. Megdöbbent tekintetük mutatja, hogy tőlem nem ehhez vannak szokva. Elkerekedett szemükben azt látom, amit Ron is a fejemhez vágott. Mármint, hogy egyre jobban hasonlítok Pitonra. Hát igen… egyre jobban megtapasztalom azt a magányt, azt az elkeseredettséget, amit ő is érezhetett. Vagy nem is… töredékét sem annak. Mégis ezt hozza ki belőlem. Cinizmust, gúnyt, felesleges keménységet. Látom a gyerekek arcán, alig várják már, hogy vége legyen az órának, és kimenekülhessenek a teremből. Mikor végül magamra maradok, leroskadok a tanári asztalhoz, és az asztalra könyökölve a tenyerembe temetem az arcom.

Dühös vagyok. Ronra, magamra, egy kicsit még a gyerekekre is. Hogy nem voltak képesek normálisan elkészíteni a vidítófőzetet, ami a mai anyag volt. Pedig nem is bonyolult, csak egy kicsit oda kéne figyelni rá. Aztán megrázom a fejem, és ahelyett, hogy a Ronnak tett ígéretemet betartva bezárkóznék a laborba, kimegyek a kastélyból, kisétálok a birtokról, és halk pukkanással eltűnök.

Az egyetlen helyre megyek, ami eszembe jut, az egyetlen helyre, ahol tudom, hogy kiadhatom a mérgem. Julianhez. Mikor ajtót nyit, szomorúságot látok a szemében, ami megakadályoz abban, hogy tíz körömmel essek neki, de nem elég ahhoz, hogy ne zúdítsam a nyakába a dühöm, és a fájdalmam.

- Ezért csinálta az egészet, ugye? - támadom le mindenféle köszönés és bevezetés nélkül. - Hogy tönkretegye az életem? Gratulálok, sikerült elérnie! Miért? Mi volt ezzel a célja? Annyi, hogy hazavágja az életem, és ez örömet okoz magának? Hogy elvegye tőlem az egyetlen dolgot, ami értelmet ad az életemnek?

- Nem jönne be, kisasszony? - kérdezi halkan, mintha egyáltalán nem hatna rá, hogy én kiabálok vele. Érzem, hogy egyszerűen képtelenség megingatni a nyugalmát.

- Nem!

- Ahogy akarja. Elmondja, hogy mi a problémája?

- A problémám? Elmondom, mi a problémám! Mindent elrontott! Semmi sem olyan, mint régen!

- Miért lenne olyan? Beleavatkoztunk az élet rendjébe, a sors folyamatába, és ennek következményei vannak. Amúgy pedig… valami olyat vár a barátjától, amit ő nem tud magának megadni.

- Nem várnék én semmi mást, csak hogy szeressen...

- Ha nem mutattam volna meg magának, hogy jobb is lehetne?

- Ez nem a szexről szól, fogja már fel! - nézek rá dühösen, pedig tudom, hogy részben igaza van. Ronnal azóta sem tapasztaltam meg azt a csodás együttlétet, amit vele.

- Felfogtam - mondja egy szomorú mosollyal. - De ha azt hiszi, hogy tőlem csak annyit kapott, téved. De, még ha így is lenne… Most engem vádol? Ha szeretni azt a férfit, törődjön bele, hogy ennyit tud magának adni, és, hogy olyan a személyisége, amilyen.

- De már ő sem úgy néz rám...

- Pedig ön mindent bevállalt érte, igaz? De ő ezt nem tudja. Ne vesse a szemére, hogy nem hálás valamiért, amiről nem tud, és nem is kell tudnia. Tudom, hogy úgy érzi, feláldozta magát érte…

- Én nem hálát várok!

- Tudom. Kisasszony… ha azt mondom, meg fogja találni a boldogságot… hisz nekem?

- Ugyan mi a fenéért hinnék? Pont magának?

- Mert a szavamat adom. Kétszer már megtettem, és nem kellett csalódnia bennem. Higgye el, hogy így lesz. Igaz addig még… két embertelen fájdalmat túl kell élnie… és egy kisebbet is. Talán… az is fájni fog… egy kicsit… De ön erős… ki fogja bírni. És végül boldog lesz.

- Hogy lehetnék az?

- Nézzen rám! - mondja szigorúan. - Most szépen befejezi az önsajnálatot, és hazamegy. Aztán megpróbálja a legjobbat kihozni az életéből. Ha a párjával, hát vele, ha nem, lépjen tovább!

- Magához, mi? - nézek rá gúnyosan.

- Nem, nem hozzám - mondja egy újabb kiismerhetetlen, szomorú mosollyal. - Ön a tökéletest keresi, és én nem vagyok tökéletes. Közel sem. Ahogy a barátja sem az. Ezt el kell fogadnia.

- Lehet, hogy az egész tényleg az én hibám… - zuhanok magamba, de Julian megfogja a kezem.

- Ahogy én sem, és a barátja sem, úgy ön sem tökéletes. Követünk el hibákat… teszünk, mondunk olyan dolgokat, amiket később megbánunk. De meg kell tanulnia megbocsátani magának, mert addig nem lehet igazán boldog.

- Én már sosem leszek boldog - mondom elhaló hangon, de ő az állam alá nyúlva gyengéden kényszerít, hogy a szemébe nézzek.

- Megígértem önnek, hogy boldog lesz. Legyen türelemmel, higgye el, megéri mindent túlélni. Mindent! És most menjen, dolgom van! Lehet, hogy már így is elszúrtam a bájitalom, pedig reggelre kész kell lennem.

Hirtelen most valahogy mégsem akarok elmenni. Jó lenne még egy kicsit hallgatni a nyugodt hangját, a józan érvelését, ami néhány perc alatt lecsillapította a dühömet, visszarántott a valóságba, és segített mindent másképp látni. - Áll még a meghívása, hogy bejöhetek? - kérdezem, mire újra azzal a csak rá jellemző, ezúttal elnéző mosollyal válaszol.

- Biztos benne, hogy azt akarja nézni, ahogy mérget keverek?

Ez ütött. Időnként hajlamos vagyok megfeledkezni róla, hogy a férfi, aki velem szemben áll egy feketemágus. Ilyenkor finoman, de határozottan emlékeztet erre.

- Látja, én is így gondoltam. Ég önnel kisasszony! - mondja, egy gáláns mosollyal meghajolva belép az ajtón, és magamra maradok.

Egy pillanatig még nézek utána, majd a birtok határára hoppanálok. Nem megyek be a kastélyba, úgy érzem sok minden van, amit végig kell gondolnom, és ehhez inkább szeretnék egyedül lenni. Lemegyek a tópartra, letelepszem egy csendes helyre, és Julian szavain gondolkodom. Meg a múltkori levelén. Jó neki, hogy ennyire tisztán látja a dolgokat. Bár, valószínűleg, ha másról lenne szó, én is biztos tudnék bölcs tanácsokat osztogatni. De az ember akkor látja át legkevésbé a dolgokat, mikor saját magáról van szó. Örök igazság. De nekem most akkor is ezzel a helyzettel kell megbirkóznom. Julian szövege segít valamennyit, de ettől még nem könnyű feldolgozni, hogy ennyit változtunk. Valószínűleg Ron is, és én is, így el kell gondolkodnunk, hogyan tovább. Talán tényleg beszélnünk kéne a dologról, hiába próbáltam reggel kibújni alóla. Tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű. Ronnal régen sem volt könnyű ilyen dolgokról beszélni, sosem szerette, ha magáról, az érzéseiről, a gondolatairól kérdeztem. De most meg kell tennünk, bármilyen nehéz is. Hisz a jövőnk, a boldogságunk múlhat rajta. Bár, ha valóban nem tudjuk elfogadni a másikat olyannak, amilyen most, talán semmi értelme az egésznek. Merlin… hogy mondhatok ilyet? Olyan, mintha már most feladtam volna a kapcsolatunkat. Pedig még nem… nem teljesen.

Egy sóhajjal felkelek, és bármennyire rettegek a dologtól, elindulok a kastély fele, ahol Ronnak már órák óta fogalma sem lehet, hogy merre vagyok. Talán vár rám… talán örül, hogy egyedül lehet. Ki tudja? Hamarosan kiderül, hogy minden más is. A jövő. A jövőnk. Összeszorul a szívem, ahogy belépek a nagykapun, és a lakosztályunk fele indulok.


	3. Chapter 3

Az ajtónk előtt még megállok, veszek néhány nagy levegőt. Próbálok erőt és kitartást gyűjteni, összeszedni magam, hogy ne robbanjak azonnal. Végül belépek.

- Merre jártál? - néz fel rám egy kviddics újságból.

- Mondtam, hogy bezárkózom a laboromba - hárítottam el.

- Valami jobbat találj ki! - dobta félre az újságot.

- Szóval utánam jöttél - sóhajtottam.

- Bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni. De nem voltál sehol. A termedben sem, mielőtt az lesz a következő kifogás.

- Mostanában túl sokszor kell bocsánatot kérnünk - rogyok le az egyik fotelba. - Ez így… eléggé… elkeserítő.

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - néz rám gyanakodva.

- Azt, hogy régen egy hullámhosszon voltunk… tudtuk, hogy a másik mit akar… hogy mi a jó a másiknak. Mostanában csupa olyan dolgokat teszünk mindketten, amivel megbántjuk egymást. Belekötünk a másikba, ha nem azt teszi, amit várunk, vagy amit megszoktunk. Sokat változtunk, és úgy tűnik nem egy irányba.

- Hermione, ne kerülgesd a forró kását! Mond ki, ha akarsz valamit!

- Ron… én csak próbálok megoldást találni egy problémára.

- Egy szerinted problémára - néz rám bosszúsan.

- Igen, megint csak én vagyok a hibás - bólintottam némi cinizmussal.

- Nem mondtam, hogy hibás vagy, csak… rémeket látsz!

- Valóban? - kérdeztem vissza, majd próbáltam kissé lehiggadni. - Ron, csak egy napot mondj a közelmúltban, amit megúsztunk veszekedés nélkül! Egyetlen egyet! Vagy akár csak egy órát!

Elhúzza a száját, és lehajtja a fejét, de aztán újra rám néz. - Ezen változtathatnánk! Csak akarni kell. Ha egyáltalán még akarod! - vágja hozzám.

- Mást sem akarok, mást sem próbálok hónapok óta, még ha te nem is veszed észre ezt a törekvésemet. De ez a szándék már kevés, nem érted? Én próbáltam türelmes lenni. Eleinte megértettem, hogy beteg vagy, ezért türelmetlen és morcos. Ekkor még nem is szóltam semmit. De mióta felépültél sem változott semmit. Neked nem tetszik, amit én teszek, és nekem, amit te. Ez megy nap mint nap. Ez tény, még akkor is, ha homokba dugjuk a fejünket.

- Miért, mit teszek? Mi nem tetszik? - néz rám sértődötten. Tudom, most is csak azt látja, hogy én bántom őt, és eszébe sem jut, hogy ő ugyanolyan ludas lehet ebben az egészben.

- A hibát keresed bennem. És ez rosszul esik. Belekötsz olyan dolgokba, amik az életem részei, mióta csak ismersz. A tanulás, a könyvek… régen elfogadtál ezzel együtt. Most nem. Meg akarsz változtatni, olyan embert akarsz faragni belőlem, amilyen nem vagyok. És ez ugyanúgy fordítva is igaz.

- Mert egyre kevesebb időt töltesz velem!

- Talán azért, mert abban az egyre kevesebb időben nem csinálunk mást, mint egymás szemére vetjük a másik hibáit! Egymást marjuk, sokszor csak kis híja, hogy tíz körömmel esünk egymásnak. Nem veszed észre, hogy szinte menekülök a munkába, és a könyvekbe, mert legalább az üstök nem bántanak?

- Mert én bántalak?

- Bántjuk egymást, Ron - mondtam neki, külön hangsúlyozva az „egymást" szót, de úgy tűnik, most sem jutott el az agyáig. - Most is, mióta csak beléptem az ajtón, mást sem teszünk.

- Mert hazudtál nekem!

- Nem, nem hazudtam. Mikor délelőtt veszekedtünk, még valóban úgy gondoltam, hogy munkával töltöm az estét. De közben meggondoltam magam.

- És kiruccantál valahova.

- Igen - bólintok rá, mire meglepődik. Tagadást vár, amibe újra beleköthet.

- Hol voltál?

- Meglátogattam egy barátot, akitől tanácsot reméltem.

- Remélem, jól éreztétek magatokat - mondja gúnyosan.

- Tudod, ennél a veszekedésnél azért jobban - csúszik ki a számon meggondolatlanul.

- Hát tudod mit? Akkor menj vissza, és érezd jól magad! - pattan fel. A dühe, az ellenségessége, a gyerekes vagdalkozása azonban nálam pont az ellenkező hatást éri el. Lehiggadok tőle.

- Nem megyek sehova, amíg nem tisztáztuk a dolgainkat.

- Nincs itt mit tisztázni - emeli fel a hangját. - Már akkor az arcodra volt írva, hogy kidobsz, mikor beléptél az ajtón.

- Ron, nem akarlak kidobni, de értsd meg, az elmúlt hónapok mind afelé vezettek, hogy belássuk, semmi értelme tovább kínoznunk egymást!

- Érdekes, hogy ezt csak te látod így!

- Ron - kérem szelíden. - Tedd a szívedre a kezed… és a mostani indulataidtól függetlenül… őszintén… mondd, te boldog voltál az elmúlt hónapokban?

- Igen! - vágja rá. - Boldog voltam, hogy élek. Boldog voltam, hogy talpra álltam. Boldog voltam, hogy…

- Ron - szakítottam félbe -, ezek tőlem független érzések. Ezek miatt lehettél boldog, de ezeknek az érzéseknek nincs köze hozzám! Miattam voltál boldog? Csak egy percig is?

Néhány másodpercig még dühösen mered rám, de aztán tényleg eltűnődik. Végül hátat fordít, és az ablakhoz sétál.

- Eddig azt hittem, igen - sóhajt.

- Mert kapaszkodtál a régi emlékekbe.

- De régen minden más volt.

- Igen, régen minden más volt - lépek mögé. - De a háború óta minden megváltozott.

- Igen… mióta felébredtem, semmi sem olyan, mint volt.

- Pedig, tudod, majd beleőrültem, mikor ott ültem melletted a kórházban, és fogalmam sem volt felébredsz-e még valaha.

- Jobb lett volna, ha meghalok? - néz rám.

- Ron, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - nézek rá döbbenten. - Én mindent megtettem…

- Mit? Mit tettél? Imádkoztál értem? - húzza el a száját, és bár egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy a szemére vessem mindazt, ami történt, de aztán rájövök, hogy ez is felesleges.

- Igen, imádkoztam érted - csóválom meg a fejem. - Úgy tűnt, működik, ha már az orvosok feladták a reményt.

Ezen ő döbben meg, eddig még sosem mondtam neki, hogy ennyire nagy volt a baj, de végül a szokásos „homokba dugom a fejem" stratégiával túllép a tényeken.

- Talán nem kellett volna visszaimádkoznod az életbe - fordul vissza az ablakhoz. - Megbántad?

- Nem, Ron. Egy pillanatra sem. Örülök, hogy élsz. Én csupán azt szeretném, ha… ha nem kínoznánk egymást…

- Örülsz, hogy élek, de húzzak el a fenébe? - emeli fel megint a hangját. Dühösen néz rám, de én már nem akarok veszekedni, csak valahogy túl lenni ezen az egészen. Egy kis békére vágyom, arra, hogy egy napig ne kössön belém senki, hogy egy este úgy tegyem le a fejem, hogy nem veszekedtem senkivel. A hallgatásomat Ron beleegyezésnek veszi, mert elfordul az ablaktól, és becsörtetve a szoba közepére, onnan vágja hozzám - Már itt sem vagyok!

Megcsóválom a fejem, és az ablakpárkányra támaszkodom, de nem is akarok reagálni az indulataira.

Dühösen szórja szanaszét a bűbájokat, hogy összegyűjtse a holmiját. Egy darabig borzadva figyelem, majd lehajtott fejjel elmenekülök. Nem sok ötletem van, hogy hova mehetnék, aztán eszembe jut a szükség szobája. Berontok az ajtaján, és a pihe-puha ágyra vetem magam, és sírva fakadok. Meg sem lepődök, hogy amikor kinyújtom a kezem, egy nagy doboz papírzsebkendőt találok, amitől csak még jobban zokogni kezdek.

Reggelig sírok, aztán felülök az ágyon, és próbálok normálisan gondolkodni. Tudom, hogy helyesen döntöttem, és tudom, ha nem így teszünk, csak öltük volna egymást, míg egy sokkal csúnyább és sokkal drasztikusabb veszekedéssel ki nem borul a bili. Ezt kellett tennünk, ennek ellenére a lelkem nem nyugodt. Mióta csak az eszemet tudom, Ron mellettem van. Barátként, társként… csak az utóbbi időben változott meg a viszonyunk. Nem akarok felelőst keresni, azt hiszem, tényleg mindketten változtunk, mindketten felelősek vagyunk azért, hogy a kapcsolatunk megromlott. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy hiányozni fog. Az életem egy része valahogy kiszakadt belőlem ezzel a szakítással.

Nagy nehezen eljut az agyamig, hogy már elkezdődött az órám, de végül nem tudok annyi erőt összegyűjteni, hogy bemenjek. Legalább a gyerekeknek legyen egy jó napjuk, nekem meg már úgysem számít, ha az igazgatónő lekiabálja a fejem. Ennél rosszabb már úgysem lehet.

Visszaballagok a szobámba, ahol kaotikus rendetlenség uralkodik. Ron ezúttal is, még egyszer utoljára bebizonyította, mennyire önző. Csak a saját holmijával törődött, az, hogy az enyémet összeborítja, szétszórja, nem érdekelte. Egy laza bűbájjal rendet teszek, elgondolkodok azon, hogy neki is csak ennyibe került volna, majd leroskadok az ágyam szélére. Végtelenül üresnek, céltalannak, reménytelennek érzem magam.

A következő időben a munkába temetem magam, ahogy régen a tanulásba. Mindig is, ha menekülnöm kellett a könyvek voltak számomra az egyetlen lehetséges menedék. Igaz, ez azóta kiegészült a laborommal, így miután este befejeztem az utolsó órámat, a bájitalokkal együtt bezárkózom az apró, ablaktalan helyiségbe, amit még Pitontól örököltem. Senki más nem volt képes kinyitni az ajtaját, így megegyeztem McGalagonnyal, hogy ha kinyitom, az enyém lehet mindenestől, ahogy van. Két hetembe került, de kinyitottam. Azóta nekem is ez a hely lett a váram, ahogy annak idején Pitonnak is az volt. Ez látszott az egész helyiségen. Ide menekült az élet viszontagságai elől, ahogy most én is.

Egy héttel később Madame Pomfrey leteremt, hogy már kifolyik a gyengélkedőről a sok sebhegesztő és csontforrasztó főzet, amivel elárasztottam, és különben is jobban tenném, ha inkább a levegőn töltenék némi időt, mert betegesen sápadt vagyok. Innentől kezdve nem nézek az öreg javasasszony fele, a munkám eredményét inkább felajánlom a Mungónak. Ők legalább örülnek neki, hisz mindig hiánytól szenvednek, még fizetést is ajánlanak érte. Csak vállat vonok, a legkevésbé sem azért csinálom. Az a lényeg, hogy életem minden pillanata ki legyen töltve. Hogy egy pillanat se legyen, amikor gondolkodnom kell. Az maga a téboly. Ha csak néhány másodpercre is, de eszembe jutnak a dolgok. Ilyenkor akár az éjszaka közepén is nekiállok dolgozatot javítani, és reggel az íróasztalom mellől megyek reggelizni. Reggelizni a fenét. Üveges szemekkel ülni a reggeliző asztal mellett.

Két héttel később magához hívat McGalagony. Nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel lépek be az igazgatói irodába, de fásultan végighallgatom a szívfájdalmát. Aggódik értem, én ezt megértem, de egyrészt fogalma sincs, hogy min megyek keresztül, másrészt, attól, hogy az emberek jól hangzó, de üres frázisokkal próbálnak vigasztalni, szemernyit sem lesz jobb. Hogy majd találok valaki mást, hogy az idő majd segít felejteni, satöbbi, satöbbi… mintha egy üvegbúra alól hallgatnám ezeket a hülyeségeket. Amúgy sem értem, ha normálisan elvégzem a munkámat, akkor mégis mi a fenének akar beleszólni az életembe?

Újabb két hét telik el ebben az őrült, saját magam elől való meneküléssel, de lassan újra elkezdek enni. Belátom, senkinek sem használok vele, ha tönkreteszem magam. Ettől függetlenül ugyanolyan sokat dolgozom, szükségem van rá. Akkor is egy hosszú napon vagyok túl, mikor egy este éppen egy égési sebekre való bájitallal küszködök, de közben valaki bekopog a laborom ajtaján. Erre mostanában nem volt példa, az emberek megszokták már, hogy ha próbálnak velem kommunikálni, akkor vagy nem tudnak két értelmes szót kihúzni belőlem, vagy elhajtom őket melegebb éghajlatra. Egyesek már elkönyvelték, hogy ebben is Piton nyomdokába léptem. Talán igazuk van. Egyre inkább látom, hogy őt is a fájdalom, és az élet által adott pofonok tették olyanná, amilyen volt.

- Tessék! - szólok ki nem túl lelkesen. Ez a bájital nagy koncentrációt igényel, és ha kizökkentenek, akkor dobhatom ki az egészet a fenébe. Szívem szerint a hívatlan látogatót küldeném el a fenébe, de ahogy Harry lép be az ajtón, meggondolom magam. Főleg amiatt a millió érzés miatt, amit az arcán látok. Nem is tudnám elsőre meghatározni. Zaklatottság, fájdalom… vörösek a szemei, mintha sírt volna… pedig évek óta nem láttam már sírni. Még a háború után sem, pedig akkor elég sokan és sokat sírtunk.

- Bejöhetek? - áll meg az ajtóban, de szinte csak suttog.

- Persze, Harry - állok fel. - Gyere csak! Mi történt? - kérdezem, majd egy sóhajjal eltűntetem a félig kész bájitalt, és odasietek hozzá.

- Szörnyű… dolog történt… - csuklik el a hangja, majd lehajtja a fejét. - Nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el neked.

Egy szörnyű rossz érzés kúszik fel a torkomba, ennek ellenére tudom, ezúttal sem bújhatok el az elől, amit a sors rám mért. Egy pillanatra átfut még rajtam, hogy még milyen csapás érhet, aztán Harryre nézek.

- Ne kímélj, Harry! Ha tudnom kell… - mondom neki remegő hangon.

- Ron… - kezdi, de elakad, én pedig majd beleőrülök, hogy mit nem bír kimondani. Így viszont felkészülök a legrosszabbra.

- Mi történt Ronnal?

- Ron… meghalt - mondja ki nagy nehezen.

- Micsoda? - kérdezek vissza döbbenten suttogva, mintha egy egyszerű, bűbáj nélküli szóval el lehetne venni az ember hangját.

- Délután történt - hajtja le a fejét egy pillanatra, majd odalép hozzám, és átölel.

- Mi történt? - kérdezem még néhány másodpercig visszanyelve a könnyeimet.

- Az nem… nem fontos - szorít magához, de elhúzódok tőle.

- Harry! - szólok rá szinte hisztérikusan sikítva.

- Mérget ivott… saját magának főzte. Ott az üst mellett meg is itta.

Még ez is… hogy még egyszer az életben utoljára belém rúgjon… ezért bájitallal, gondolom magamban, de aztán előtörnek a könnyeim, majd azt még érzem, hogy Harry magához ölel, aztán rám zuhan a sötétség.

Ki tudja mennyi idővel később a Mungóban térek magamhoz. Harry ott van mellettem, fogja a kezem. Mielőtt kinyitnám a szemem, azt kívánom, bárcsak én is meghaltam volna. De nekem még ez sem sikerül. Néhány napig még vizsgálgatnak az orvosok, de végül azt mondják, semmi szervi bajom nincs, csak a megrázkódtatás miatt vagyok olyan, mint egy zombi. Túl sok kapcsolatom nincs a külvilággal, egyedül Harry az, aki képes szót érteni velem. De ezek a beszélgetések is legtöbbször sírógörcsben végződnek, hiába próbál Harry meggyőzni arról, hogy ami történt nem az én hibám. Nem tudok hinni neki.

Három nappal később Harry hazavisz a kastélyba, de ott sem nagyon akar magamra hagyni. Végül elzavarom, tudom, van fontosabb dolga, mint engem pesztrálni. Engem McGalagony még egy hétre eltilt a munkától, de ez a legrosszabb, amit tehet velem. Arra ítél, hogy tovább gondolkodjak. Így aztán a határozott tiltás ellenére megtartom az óráimat, és próbálok lélekben felkészülni a temetésre.

A temetésen üveges szemekkel meredek magam elé. Már nem tudok sírni. Elsírtam az összes könnyem mióta meghallottam a hírt, hogy Ron meghalt, és előtte is. Mondhatni egész életemben eleget sírtam. Most csak ülök a helyemen, és egy kiüresedett bábúnak érzem magam. A család… Ron családja, ami azt hittem, talán az enyém is lehet majd egyszer, hűvös udvariassággal viselkedik velem, így nem erőltetem rájuk a társaságom. Nem tudom ugyan, hogy miért hibáztatnak, de nem is akarok foglalkozni vele. Egyedül Charlie az, aki odajön hozzám, és mond néhány vigasztaló szót, és megölel egy pillanatra. Végtelenül hálás vagyok neki, mert tudom, Molly kérése ellenére tett így, és számíthat egy alapos fejmosásra az anyjától.

Végül Harry is megérkezik. Odaül mellém, és bíztatón megszorítja a kezem. Ő az egyetlen, aki azóta is mellettem áll, próbál annyi időt velem lenni, amennyit csak a munkája enged. Próbál vigasztalni, ahogy mindig is tette. Tartotta bennem a lelket, míg Ron kómában feküdt, aztán később is, mikor nehezen viselte a lábadozás heteit. Mellettem volt akkor, amikor már sokat veszekedtünk, és végül szakítottunk. És végül mellettem van most, amikor az embertelen fájdalom kis híján összeroppant, és nekem fogalmam sincs, mi az, ami még tartja bennem a lelket.

Kétségbeesett gondolataimból csak a szertartás kezdete ránt ki, csak hogy még keservesebb legyen a fájdalom, ahogy a rokonok, a barátok beszélnek Ronról. Kimondatlanul is érzem, hogy a család nagy része engem hibáztat. Nem baj, elviselem. Hisz mi ez ahhoz képest, ahogy én hibáztatom magamat? Mióta meghallottam a hírt, ez az egy gondolatom van. Ezzel kelek, ezzel fekszem, nem tudom, valaha is meg tudok-e szabadulni tőle. Nem gondolkodom máson, csak hogy mit kellett volna másképp csinálnom. Hisz próbáltam türelmes lenni, ameddig csak bírtam. Igen, végül elengedtem Ront, mert úgy hittem, hogy mindkettőnknek jobb lesz így. Talán itt követtem el a hibát. Hazudhattam volna neki egy életen át, és akkor talán még mindig élne. Nem tudom, hogy én mennyire lennék boldog, talán nem is számít. Nem ez a lényeg.

A szertartásból szinte egy pillanat sem jut el az agyamig. Arra riadok, hogy a végén Harry megfogja a kezem.

- Hazakísérjelek? - kérdezi szelíden.

- Nem, nem kell. Maradj csak itt a többiekkel.

- Biztos? Rendben leszel?

- Persze. Nem lesz semmi baj.

- Valamelyik nap megkereslek, rendben?

- Persze, Harry. Gyere csak bármikor! - mondom sóhajtva, mert tudom, hogy aggódik értem, és szükségem is van a támogatására. Még megszorítom a kezét, majd felállok és elsétálok.


	4. Chapter 4

Megint az egyetlen helyre megyek, ami eszembe jut, ahova mehetek. Julianhez. Ahogy a háza elé hoppanálok, már látom, hogy valami nem stimmel. Az eddig mindig nagy gonddal ápolt kertjében felütötte fejét a gaz, a virágok elvadultak. Valahogy az egész ház elhagyatottnak, végtelenül magányosnak tűnik. Megmagyarázhatatlan baljós sejtelem lesz úrrá rajtam, így összeszorult szívvel lépek oda az ajtóhoz, hogy bekopogjak. Odabentről azonban csak néma csend a válasz, nem mozdul semmi, még csak élő ember közelségét sem érzem a falakon túlról. Mikor a sokadszori kopogásomra sem érkezik semmiféle válasz, feladom, és csüggedten lépegetek le azon a néhány lépcsőn, ami a teraszra vezetett. A lépcsőfokok megnyikordulnak a súlyom alatt, és ezek a szomorú hangok megborzongatják a hátam. Mintha a túlvilágról szólnának.

Még egyszer körülnézek, de a ház így távolabbról még inkább elhanyagoltnak, magára hagyottnak tűnik.

Egy idős bácsi jön az utcán, sajnálkozó képpel áll meg mellettem.

- Ne keresse Writlyt aranyoskám… - mondja, miközben félrebillentett fejjel tűnődve fürkészi az arcom.

- Mi történt vele?

- Letartóztatták… megkapta a dementorcsókot… már vagy három hónapja.

Megtántorodom, meg kell kapaszkodnom a lépcsőkorlátban, ha nem akarok összeesni. Minden erő kifut a lábamból, és hiába próbálom magam összeszedni, nem akar sikerülni.

- Jól van, kisasszony? - kérdezi a bácsi. - Ne vegye ennyire a szívére. Nem volt egy olyan ember, aki megérdemli a sajnálatot. Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy egy ilyen bájos kislánynak bármi dolga lenne egy olyan emberrel…

Igen, minden bizonnyal igaza van, de nekem most akkor is szükségem lett volna rá. A józanságára, a hűvös logikájára, a megnyugtató közelségére. Arra, hogy azon a bársonyos, gerincet simogató hangján szelíden, de határozottan leteremtsen. És mindez már nincs többé. Képtelen vagyok elhinni… Öntudatlanul köszönöm meg a bácsinak az információt, de ahogy elporoszkálok, az értetlen pillantását érzem a hátamban. Nem tudok mit kezdeni a hirtelen rám támadt ürességgel. Ő lett volna az utolsó szalmaszál, akibe kapaszkodhatok, és így végtelenül elveszettnek érzem magam.

Hirtelen jut eszembe az ötlet, ami őrültségnek tűnik, de legalább kapaszkodót nyújt az őrület ellen. Meg kell keresnem Juliant. Ha már életében nem találhattam meg, meg kell keresnem a sírját.

Miért lett hirtelen ilyen fontos? Nem tudom. Ebben a pillanatban meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy ő mindezt előre látta. A két óriási fájdalmat, amit megjósolt nekem… a szakításomat Ronnal, és a halálát… és talán a saját halálát nevezte a kisebb fájdalomnak… bár most ez ugyanúgy fáj. Sőt, pillanatnyilag ez az érzés az, ami kis híján megőrjít. Nehéz, elmondhatatlanul nehéz elfogadnom, hogy már nincs többé. El kell mennem hozzá… el kell búcsúznom tőle.

Nem kerül sokba, csak néhány kérdésbe megfelelő helyeken, hogy kiderítsem hova temetik a halálra ítélteket, akiknek általában nincs senkijük. És akik olyan dolgokra vetemednek, ami kiérdemli a dementorcsókot, általában nincs senkijük. Kingsley először úgy néz rám, mintha államtitkot akarnék kicsikarni belőle, de mikor már kis híján hisztérikusan teszem fel neki a kérdést, megadja magát, és elmondja.

Kies terület, valahol a senki földjén… ennyit érdemelnek. Igen, tudom, hogy ez jogos a legtöbbjüknél… tudom, hogy Julian is megérdemelte, amit kapott, de nekem most mégis fáj. Sok gonosz dolgot követhetett el élete során, hisz utolsó találkozásunkkor sem a munka öröméért kevert mérget, de mégis… mindig mellettem állt.

Ahogy az elhanyagolt temető szélére hoppanálok, végtelen súllyal nehezedik a vállamra a fájdalom.

Könnyen megtalálom Julian sírját, hisz az övé az utolsó a sorban. Egyszerű földkupac, egy léccel, amin a neve áll. Összeszorul a szívem… nekem mindig csak segített, még akkor is, ha ő nem volt egy feddhetetlen ember. Korán sem volt az, tudom… de tőlem akkor is többet érdemel. Előveszem a pálcámat, és néhány mozdulattal aprócska, egyszerű síremléket varázsolok a sáros földkupac fölé. Szívesen tennék rá virágokat is, de ezen a kietlen helyen csak halálra ítélném őket, így inkább lemondok róla. Miért szenvednének ők is feleslegesen? Elég, ha én szenvedek, és még jó néhányan a környezetemben.

Furcsa érzés lesz úrrá rajtam, de csak egy perc után tudatosodik bennem, hogy azt érzem, nem vagyok egyedül. Lassan megfordulok, és Juliannal találom szemben magam. Első pillanatban feltűnik, hogy nem igazi, hisz félig áttetsző, mint a kastély szellemei. A szája sarkában azonban ugyanaz a kedves mosoly játszik, amit életében is úgy szerettem. Szelíd, szomorú mosoly.

- Már vártam önt, kisasszony - szólal meg halkan.

- Tudta? Tudta, hogy ide fogok jönni? - csodálkozom.

- Igen, tudtam.

- Az egészet tudta előre, ugye? Mindent… - mondom fásultan, és ő bólint. - Azt is tudta, hogy hiába mentjük meg Ront, meg fog halni?

- A barátjának talán az volt a sorsa, hogy fiatalon veszítse el az életét.

- De… miért tette meg mégis? Miért hozta vissza?

- Mert ön ezt kérte tőlem.

- De nem volt semmi értelme… az a pár hónap, amit adhattunk neki, csak fájdalmat és haragot hozott.

- Ha ezt akkor elmondom önnek, elhitte volna?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem - mondom sóhajtva, majd elgondolkozom. - De ha látta előre a történéseket, azt is tudnia kellett, hogy önre mi vár - töprengek félhangosan.

- Igen, tudtam.

Értetlenül kapom fel a fejem. - De akkor miért? Miért nem tett semmit? Megakadályozhatta volna…

- Talán már nem volt miért… talán már ez a világ elveszítette a varázsát a számomra. Talán már belefáradtam az életbe.

- De hisz még fiatal…

- Ne tévessze meg a látszat, kisasszony. Sokkal-sokkal öregebb vagyok, mint gondolná… talán sokkal ősibb, mint a legősibb fehér mágus, akit valaha is ismert.

Megborzongok. Valóban mindig éreztem a belőle áradó ősi erőt, de akkor ezt még nem tudtam hova tenni. A hűvös fuvallatot, ami akkor érintett meg, mikor először beléptem a házába, azt a hatalmas, megmozduló erőt, amit a kórházban keltett… éreztem, de nem tudtam hova tenni. Hát most már értem.

- Merlin… olyan sokszor éreztem valami hasonlót tudat alatt… én… éreztem az erejét…

- Igen… ön egy rendkívül tehetséges boszorkány, kisasszony. Elhiszem, hogy érezte…

- De tényleg… el akart menni? Tényleg nem volt már semmi, ami…

- Talán ha előbb találkozom önnel… De aznap este, mikor megláttam önt az ajtóban… én már ismertem a végzetem… és elfogadtam. Belefáradtam az állandó pusztításba, ami körülvett…

- De ezen változtathattunk volna… segíthettem volna neked - váltok át észrevétlenül tegezésbe, majd amikor rádöbbenek, meg is szeppenek a merészségemtől, de Julian csak újra elmosolyodik.

- Nem, Hermione, nem tudtál volna. Évszázadok óta ebben éltem, és, még ha meg is bírtam volna változni, a múltam súlyát nem bírtad volna elviselni. De igazából nem is akartam megváltozni. Ez volt az életem… a halállal kézenfogva járni a világot… mérget kevertem, és öltem, ha kellett… uraltam az elemeket… a tüzet, a vizet, és a viharokat… az árnyakat, akik engem szolgáltak… ez volt a létem értelme. Tökélyre fejleszteni a sötét erőket.

- De te nem vagy gonosz - mondom könnyekkel a szememben.

- Talán tényleg nem - gondolkodik el. - Csupán érzéketlen az engem körülvevő pusztulás és fájdalom iránt. Nézd kislány… tudnod kell… soha egy pillanatra sem bántam meg, amiket tettem… és ha lenne lehetőségem újrakezdeni, mindent ugyanúgy tennék, ahogy most tettem. Ne képzelj el másnak, mint amilyen vagyok!

- Magamra hagytál… ez volt a leggonoszabb dolog, amit elkövettél!

- Bárcsak így lenne - hajtja le a fejét egy pillanatra, az arcán valami olvashatatlan kifejezéssel, de aztán újra rám néz. - Hermione… ne bennem, vagy az emlékemben keresd a boldogságod… én megígértem neked, hogy boldog leszel. Nézz előre, és felejtsd el, hogy én a világon voltam. Ezt érdemlem, legalábbis a te világnézeted szerint.

- Hogy lehetnék boldog? Ron halott, és te is…

- De van valaki, aki hónapok óta csak arra vár, hogy észrevedd… csendben… észrevétlenül segít, ahol csak tud… nem vár cserébe semmit, de a szíve mélyén mégiscsak ott a remény, hogy egyszer majd észreveszed… és hogy talán nem az alapján ítéled meg, ami alapján a legtöbb ember. Hogy mögé látsz a ráaggatott előítéleteknek.

- De ki… ki az?

- Erre magadnak kell rájönnöd. Először talán meg fog lepni… de akkor jusson eszedbe, amit most mondok… a szeretet… a szerelem… ugyanolyan értékes, bárkitől is kapjuk, és szeretni valakit… még akkor is, ha senki más nem érti meg… egy csodálatos dolog - egy kis időre elhallgat, a szemében valami szomorú csillogással néz rám, mintha megpróbálná örökre az emlékezetébe vésni az arcom. - És most… lassan ideje mennem. Sikerült megtörnöd az átkom…

- Milyen átkot? - kapom fel a fejem.

- Amit én mondtam ki saját magamra. Addig nem hagyhattam el ezt a világot, amíg rám nem talál valaki, aki legalább őszinte szeretetet érez irántam.

- De… ha nem jövök ide, akkor örökre itt ragadtál volna - nézek rá értetlenül.

- Bíztam benne, hogy egyszer eszedbe jutok, és rám találsz. Azt remélni sem mertem, hogy ilyen hamar… de örülök neked.

- De nem tudhattad… nem lehettél biztos benne…nem…

- Ha nem… hát ez lett volna a büntetésem az életért, amit éltem.

Közelebb lép hozzám, mire elhallgatok, elbűvöl azoknak az ezüst szemeknek a ragyogása. Határozottan kell figyelmeztetnem magam, hogy már nem vagyok képes őt megcsókolni. Neki is ez járhat a fejében, mert a mosolya ellenére szomorú a tekintete.

- Tudtam, hogy megtalálsz - mondja sóhajtva, majd lehajtja a fejét. - Bocsáss meg nekem, Hermione!

- Miért? - kapom fel döbbenten a fejem.

- Azért… azért az éjszakáért… de… ha akkor nem teszem meg… sosem érinthettelek volna… sosem tarthattalak volna a karjaimban… hisz most már… - tehetetlenül tárja szét a karját.

- Cssss… - emelem fel a kezem, de mielőtt az ajkára téve elhallgattatnám, megérzem a testéből áradó jeges hideget, ami arra késztet, hogy csüggedten leengedjem a kezem. - Életem legcsodásabb éjszakája volt, és az egyetlen dolog, amiért haragszom… hogy nem hagytál nekem lehetőséget, hogy viszonozzam.

- A te helyed nem mellettem van… ha nem tudnám ezt, talán még maradtam volna… de így csak megfosztanálak a boldogságtól. És most ideje menned. Ne tiltakozz, kislány! Én már nem tartozom ide… engedj el! És ne sokáig bánkódj… vagy legalábbis ne miattam. Az életed még csak most kezdődik, hát éld meg! Menj! - a hangja kedves, de nem tűr ellentmondást, é s én ezt tökéletesen érzem. Könnyes szemmel sóhajtok.

- Sosem foglak elfelejteni - súgom neki.

- Tudom - mondja ő, és most ő az, aki felemeli a kezét, és csaknem megsimogatja az arcom. Aztán ahogy észreveszi, hogy az egész testem tiszta libabőrös lesz ettől a majdnem-érintéstől, bűntudatosan lehajtja a fejét. - Ég veled, kislány! - mondja és elfordul. Tudom, nincs más választásom, mint magára hagyni.

Lassan, rogyadozó léptekkel indulok el, majd amikor egy perc után visszanézek, látom ugyanott áll, ahol magára hagytam, nézi a sírkövet, amit tőlem kapott, majd rebbenésszerű lénye lassan elenyészik. Néhány percig még összeszorult szívvel nézem a helyet, ahol eltűnt, majd egy újabb mélyről jövő sóhajjal a Roxforti birtokra hoppanálok.

Hosszú ideig képtelen vagyok magamra találni. Valamifajta leírhatatlan ürességgel a lelkemben bolyongok a birtokon órákon keresztül. Nincs kedvem senkihez és semmihez. Még csak nem is gondolkodom, olyan, mintha egy kicsit én magam is meghaltam volna. Végül, magam sem tudom hogyan, a Fekete tó partján kötök ki. Leülök a víz mellett, és mintegy automatikusan kezdem hajigálni a kavicsokat a vízbe. Fel sem fogom, mit csinálok, csak Julian hangját hallom a fülemben, a megnyugtató szavait, az ígéretét, hogy boldog leszek. Ebbe temetkezem, mert a valóság teljesen mást mutat, és közben egyik kavics a másik után csobban a vízbe. Már jó ideje végzem ezt az értelem nélküli tevékenységet, mikor valaki finoman elkapja a dobásra lendített karom.

- Hermione, mi a baj? - hallom Remus hangját a hátam mögött. Csak vállat vonok, elhúzom a kezem, és mégis csak a vízben landol az apró kavics, amit a tenyeremben tartottam. Remus azonban nem adja fel, leül mellém. - Nem akarod elmondani, mi bánt?

- Minek?

- Talán segíthetnék - fogja meg a kezem, ami már a következő kavicsot kutatja mellettem a földön. - Hermione… nézz rám! - kéri, de nekem se erőm, se kedvem hozzá. - Tudom, hogy fáj… ami Ronnal történt… hidd el, tudom, hogy mit érzel!

Ron… igen ő is, de az elmúlt néhány órában valahogy eszembe sem jutott. Így most duplán fáj minden. Magamra hagyott Ron, aztán Julian… azt nem tudom, én mi a fenéért vagyok még itt? A túlvilágon talán valamelyiküket kiengesztelhetném… lehet, hogy ez lenne a legjobb megoldás.

- Tudod - folytatja Remus, pedig abban sem lehet biztos, hogy egyáltalán figyelek rá. - Én is éreztem ezt, mikor megtudtam, hogy Tonks meghalt. Pedig mi nem is voltunk igazán együtt. De szerettem őt. Még akkor is, ha soha nem engedtem meg neki, hogy velem legyen. Szörnyű érzés volt még így is elveszíteni… El tudom képzelni, hogy neked mennyivel rosszabb lehet. De… ne ásd el magad a fájdalmadba! Hidd el, Ron sem ezt szeretné!

- Nem, ő sem… - mondom sóhajtva, és még mindig Julian szavai járnak a fejemben. Ne legyek szomorú miatta… hát ezt könnyű mondani.

- Ő sem? - néz rám Remus kissé értetlenül, mire rádöbbenek, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, amit gondoltam. - Hermione, tényleg nem akarod elmondani, mi történt?

- Csak… mindenkit elveszítek, akit egy kicsit is megszeretek… - mondom sóhajtva, de még mindig nem tudok ránézni. Hogy mondhatnám el neki, hogy alig pár órával a volt vőlegényem temetése után van valaki más is, aki miatt majd megszakad a szívem?

- Látod, ezt én is mondhatnám - karolja át újra gyengéden a vállam. - De… volt valaki… Ronon kívül?

- Remus, erről nem szeretnék beszélni… főleg, mert úgysem értenéd meg.

- Hát eléggé megértőnek tartom magam… ha gondolod… - ajánlja kedvesen.

- Már nem számít Remus… sem az, hogy ki volt ő, sem az, hogy mi lehetett volna köztünk, ha előbb találkozunk… gyanítom semmi, mert akkor sem engedte volna… úgy látszik, minden pasi ennyire hülye. Az a rögeszmétek, hogy meg kell védenetek a szeretett nőt magatoktól. Baromság! És addig ragaszkodtok hozzá, amíg késő nem lesz.

- Nem baromság, kislány…

- Dehogynem! Minden… tényleg minden másképp lehetne. Meg akartok védeni minket a fájdalomtól, és halvány fogalmatok, hogy ezzel mennyi fájdalmat okoztok! Nem elég nekem Ron… abba is bele tudnék őrülni… miattam halt meg…

- Ez nem igaz, Hermione! - szakít félbe.

- De igen, igaz. És ezt mindenki tudja… a családja… mindenki… Ha nem üldözöm el magam mellől, még mindig élne!

- Hermione… Ron családja… most ugyanúgy szenved, mint te… De ők ott vannak egymásnak, hogy segítsék egymást valahogy túlélni. Te viszont egyedül vagy… úgy szeretnék valahogy segíteni… valahogy enyhíteni ezt a mély fájdalmat, amit a szemedben látok.

- Pontosan tudod, hogy ezt nem lehet.

- Tudom, hogy idővel kicsit jobb lesz.

- Neked jobb lett? Lassan egy éve, hogy Tonks meghalt… már kevésbé fáj?

Fájdalmasan sóhajt, lehajtja a fejét, és már tudom, hogy ezt nem lett volna szabad megkérdeznem. Dehogy fáj neki kevésbé. Szerette Tonksot, mindig is tudtam, mennyire szereti. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki néhány vidám pillanatot csempészhetett az életébe. Aki miatt néha elmosolyodott. És őt is elveszítette. Azóta olyan végtelenül szomorú és magányos… mint én.

- Ne haragudj, Remus!

- Nem haragszom. És nem… nem fáj kevésbé. Mindig fájni fog, amíg csak élek. De azt hiszem, lassan már képes leszek meglátni az életet… a jelent… nem is tudom, hogy mondjam, hogy értsd… Nem akarom őt elfelejteni soha… de élnem kell tovább… és neked is. Talán majd idővel megérted, hogy értem. Szeretném, ha megértenéd.

- Nem tudom, Remus… most úgy érzem, semmi értelme.

- Ne mondd ezt kislány! - ölel magához egy pillanatra még szorosabban. - Ha nincs semmi más… ha nincs senki más... hát tedd meg a gyerekekért. Szükségük van rád!

- Egy fenét. Igaza volt Piton professzornak… senkit nem érdekel a bájitaltan.

- Hermione… Perselusnak sok mindenben igaza volt. De leginkább abban, hogy mindig mindent túl akart élni. Bármi történt is vele, soha nem adta fel.

- A végén mégis.

- A végén talán úgy érezte, mindent megtett már, amit meg kellett tennie. De hidd el, ha van lehetősége túlélni, most is itt lenne velünk.

- Talán. Talán igen.

- Biztosan. És most gyere vacsorázni!

- Ne haragudj, Remus, de semmi kedvem.

- Hermione, kérlek!

- Nem vagyok éhes.

- El tudom képzelni. Napok óta nem láttalak az étkezéseknél. Gyere! - fogja meg a kezem, és felhúz magához. - Csak pár falatot egyél!

Végül megadom magam, és engedelmesen elindulok mellette.


	5. Chapter 5

A kastély parkjának egyik eldugott padján ülök, remélve, hogy itt senki nem talál rám. Az elmúlt három hétben szinte kerestem az ember nem járta helyeket a parkban, és a kastélyban is. Elmondhatom, hogy már jobban ismerem a kastélyt, mint Fred és George együtt, vagy mint Harry, pedig ő is sok éjszakát bolyongott végig az időtlen falak között.

Mennyi mindent láthattak ezek a falak… örömöt, boldogságot, de ugyanakkor fájdalmat is, az évszázadok alatt. Ha az ember kicsit odafigyel, még hallhatja is azokat a régi nevetéseket vagy sírásokat, amik már rég elenyésztek a semmibe.

Most azonban egy ősöreg fa alatt ülök a parkban, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom, és szokás szerint azon töprengek, mi lett volna, ha… Mi lett volna, ha ezt vagy azt másképp csinálok. Ha bizonyos helyzetekben másként döntök… Mi lett volna, ha a végső csata után nem akarom olyan kétségbeesetten életben tartani Ront… vagy ha később el tudom fogadni olyannak, amilyen… mi lett volna, ha egy kicsit türelmesebb vagy önfeláldozóbb tudok lenni? Vagy mi lett volna, ha Julian életben marad? Vajon lassan közelebb engedett volna magához? Vajon tényleg nem bírtam volna megváltoztatni? Csupa olyan kérdés, amire más sosem fogok választ kapni.

Hosszú órák óta ülhetek mozdulatlanul, szinte alig tudomást véve a külvilágról, mikor valaki leül mellém. Néhány pillanat múlva felismerem azt a kissé kesernyés, kissé fanyar parfümillatot, ami csak Remusra jellemző. Sejthettem volna, hogy ő előbb-utóbb megtalál, főleg, miután nem voltam ebédelni. Gyengéden átkarolja a vállam, de egy kis ideig még nem szól. Végül mégis megszólal.

- Még mindig úgy gondolod, nem érteném meg, ha elmondanád, mi bánt? - csak bólintok, hisz ugyan ki is értené meg, hogy halálosan beleszerettem egy feketemágusba? Egy olyan férfiba, akit minden normális ösztönösen messzire elkerül. Remus néhány másodpercig még türelmesen vár, majd sóhajt. - Hermione… pontosan tudom, hogy az ember a szívének nem tud parancsolni. Beleszerettél valakibe, akibe úgy érzed, nem lett volna szabad?

- Remus, nem szeretnék beszélni róla! - fortyanok fel, ahogy rátapint az igazságra.

- Hermione, hidd el, nincs ezzel semmi baj! Egyszer én is elkövettem… nem, nem mondom, hogy hibát… nem volt hiba… De tényleg, akkor én is úgy éreztem, ezt senki nem értené meg… hogy bolondnak néznének miatta. Ezért soha senkinek nem beszéltem róla. De ha gondolod, neked elmesélem.

Megrázom a fejem, és kissé hátat fordítok Remusnak. - Akkor azt szeretnéd cserébe, hogy én is meséljem el.

- Nem, nem szeretném - nyugtat meg. - Csak ha szeretnél beszélni róla. Ha nem, nem fogom erőltetni. Így rendben? Elmeséljem, kibe voltam szerelmes, mikor… nem, még nem is voltam annyi idős, mint most te. Kíváncsi vagy?

Bólintok, és valóban kíváncsi vagyok, kibe lehetett szerelmes Remus. Olyan kedves, szelíd, csendes ember… nem lehet nem szeretni… mégis Tonkson kívül senkihez nem láttam úgy közeledni. Mintha teljes egészében kizárta volna az életéből a szerelmet. Mintha buta, mondvacsinált okok miatt vállalta volna a magányt egy életre. De ezek szerint mégsem. Vagy legalábbis régen még nem. Régen, gyerekfejjel, mikor még nem tapasztalta meg az emberi gonoszságot, a kiközösítést, az emberek előítéleteit.

- Hát rendben, elmesélem neked - adja meg magát. - Hatodik utáni nyáron kezdődött… annak idején a nyári szünetek egy részét Jameséknél töltöttem, de azon a nyáron elutaztak valahova a szüleivel, és így én is otthon voltam a szüleimmel. Egy kisvárosban éltünk, amolyan mindenki ismer mindenkit településen.

Egy pillanatra halványan elmosolyodik, ahogy felidéződnek előtte a régi nyarak emlékei, egy olyan időszaké, amikor még a körülményekhez képest még ő is gondtalan, és felszabadult gyerek lehetett, de aztán folytatja.

- Annak idején sem rajongtam túlságosan a tömegért, már akkor úgy éreztem, mindenki engem bámul, mikor végigmegyek az utcán, így csak estefele szoktam csavarogni, akkor is inkább a városszéli erdőben. Volt ott egy kedvenc helyem, egy kis tó az erdő közepén. A szüleim folyton aggódtak értem, hogy sötétben ott császkálok, de hát már akkor sem kellett félnem semmitől, és a farkas látása, minden érzéke élesebb sötétben, így nem tévedtem el. Legalább ennyi haszna van ennek a nyomorult farkas létnek - sóhajtott, de aztán visszaterelte a figyelmét az eredeti témára.

- És itt, a tóparton találtam rá egy este. Már erősen szürkült, így először meglepődtem, hogy rajtam kívül is jár valaki az erdőben, hisz korábban egy teremtett lélekkel nem találkoztam soha. Egy fa törzséhez támaszkodva állt, mintha teljesen szeretett volna beleolvadni a környezetébe. Első pillantásra láttam, milyen gyönyörű… hosszú fekete haja volt, és hófehér bőre. És az, hogy tiszta fekete ruhában volt, csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta ezt, és még jobban beleolvadt az éjszakába. De én így is láttam. Lehunyt szemmel állt, mintha csak az esti erdő neszezését hallgatná. Aztán ahogy közelebb értem hozzá, kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett. Gyönyörű éjfekete szeme volt.

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, így felnéztem rá. Üveges tekintetén láttam, újra maga előtt látja azt a lányt, úgy, ahogy akkor este. Nem akartam megzavarni, így csak halkan sóhajtottam. De végül folytatta.

- Megszólítottam, de eleinte nagyon bizalmatlan volt. Csak egy-egy szót bírtam kihúzni belőle. Aztán ahogy beszélgettünk, egyre jobban felengedett. Elmondta, hogy alig pár hónapja költöztek a városba, és hogy nem igazán ismer senkit. És kiderült, hogy ő is inkább naplemente után szeret sétálgatni, ezért is van most itt. Órákon keresztül beszélgettünk, és megegyeztünk, hogy másnap este is találkozunk. És ez így ment hetekig… együtt töltöttük az estéket, bejártuk az erdő minden zegét-zugát, és közben lassan megismertük egymást. Megismertem őt, és beleszerettem. A kedves mosolyába, a hangjába, abba a nyugalomba, ahogy az életet szemléli. Nekem már gyerekként is olyan nagy szükségem lett volna egy kis lelki békére… Végül elhatároztam, hogy elmondom neki, mit érzek iránta.

Újra elhallgatott, és én tudtam, hogy innentől már fájdalmas emlékeket idéz fel, így nem sürgettem. Egy percig tűnődött, hogy folytassa, vagy talán csak erőt gyűjtött a továbbiakhoz, de aztán rászánta magát.

- Ez két nappal a tanév kezdete előtt volt, és úgy gondoltam, mielőtt visszatérek a kastélyba, tudnia kell… az igazat… arról, hogy mit érzek iránta, és arról is, hogy… mi vagyok. Így tartottam becsületesnek, még akkor is, ha tudtam, emiatt még a barátságát is elveszíthetem.

Tudom, milyen nehéz neki erről beszélni, ezért gyengéden megsimogatom a kezét, hogy egy kis erőt öntsek belé. Megereszt felém egy halvány keserű-szomorú mosolyt, majd elfordítja a tekintetét, és folytatja.

- Szóval aznap este azzal az elhatározással mentem az erdőbe, hogy felfedem neki az érzéseimet… de úgy tűnt, pontosan tudja, hogy ez a tervem. Csendben sétáltunk hosszú ideig, majd mielőtt összeszedtem volna a bátorságom, ő kérte, hogy üljünk le, mert beszélni akar velem. Elmondta, hogy… érzi, hogy beleszerettem… és hogy ő is… de nem lehet köztünk semmi, mert… ő… vámpír.

Megint elhallgat, talán azt várja, hogy mit reagálok a dologra. Kicsit meglep ugyan, de ahogy a lány külsejét leírta, tulajdonképpen tudat alatt már sejtettem a titkát. Fekete haj és szem, fehér bőr, fekete ruha, éjszakai életmód… valahogy nyilvánvaló volt. Mikor nem mondok semmit, Remus csak megint sóhajt, majd tovább mesél.

- Elfordult, ahogy kimondta, és… saját tapasztalatból tudom… hogy várta a döbbenetet, hogy undorodva elhúzódok tőle, hogy rettegve elrohanok, hogy bosszúért kiáltok, és nekik újra menekülniük kell. De én már akkor, gyerekfejjel megértettem, hogy a helyzete ugyanolyan… szörnyű… és reménytelen, mint az enyém. Ezt gondolom, nem kell magyaráznom… Nem rohantam sehova… Hogy valahogy eloszlassam a félelmét, elmondtam neki, hogy én vérfarkas vagyok… de tudta. Azt mondta, a vámpírok megérzik a farkast… Már az első naptól kezdve tudta.

Egy kis időre a tenyerébe temeti az arcát, de én már kíváncsi vagyok a történet végére. Nem sürgetem, csak átkarolom a vállát, mire felemeli a fejét, és halkan beszél tovább.

- Aznap éjjel sokat beszélgettünk, főleg ő mesélt a vámpírokról. Nem… nem próbálta mentegetni magukat, ahogy én sem próbáltam soha kezes báránynak beállítani a vérfarkasokat… de elmondta, hogy ő még soha nem ölt meg senkit… hogy egy vámpírnak nem kell feltétlenül ölnie az életben maradáshoz… hisz csak egy egész kevés vérre van szükségük… ami miatt általában elvesztik a fejüket, az a pánik… a rettegés, hogy bár ma akadt zsákmány… de mi lesz, ha holnap nem? És azután sem? Nem akarnak ölni, csupán életben maradni. Legalábbis a legtöbben. Köztük is vannak kivételek, ahogy a vérfarkasok közt is… hisz Graybacket sem érdekli, hány áldozata van egy holdtölte alkalmával. De visszatérve rá… Hajnalig mesélt… arról, hogy kellett menekülniük a városból, ahol előtte éltek, és még sok mindenről. Én… megesküdtem neki, hogy ennek ellenére is szeretem, de ő csak egy szégyellős-szomorú mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét, majd könnyeket láttam a szemében, ahogy rám nézett. Mikor elbúcsúztunk, megcsókoltam, és megígértem neki, hogy a karácsonyi szünetben újra találkozunk, és újra együtt járjuk az erdőt. Végül elköszöntünk, és én két nappal később visszatértem a Roxfortba. A kastélyban sokat gondoltam rá… nagyon hiányzott… időnként váltottunk egy-egy levelet, de… aztán egyszer csak nem írt többé.

Egy időre elhallgat, majd amikor látom, hogy elkalandoztak a gondolatai, szelíden megkérdezem.

- És aztán mi történt? Visszajöttél hozzá?

Elfordul tőlem, és hallom, érzem, hogy befelé nyeli a könnyeit.

- Remus… ha erről már nem akarsz beszélni… semmi baj…

Megrázza a fejét. - Ideje, hogy elmondjam valakinek… több mint húsz éve képtelen voltam rá… Szóval… karácsonykor hazamentem… - mondja keménységet erőltetve magára, de nyilvánvaló, hogy ez csak a látszat - és már első este kimentem az erdőbe, de hiába… nem találtam sehol… és másnap sem… harmadnap megkérdeztem a szüleimtől, hogy nem tudnak-e róla valamit, és ahogy összenéztek a fejem felett, már tudtam, hogy valami baj történt. Anyám kiment a konyhából, apám pedig csak annyit mondott, jobban tenném, ha többé nem beszélnék róla. Mikor nem akartam annyiban hagyni a dolgot, végül leült mellém, és elmondta, mi történt.

Itt már csak alig suttogásnál több a hangja, de úgy érzem, szilárdan elhatározta, hogy felfedi előttem ezt a szörnyű történetet, és én türelmesen várom, hogy elég erőt gyűjtsön a folytatáshoz.

- Apám elmondta, hogy a szerelmem édesanyját rajtakapták, amikor megtámadott valakit… és… hát… tudod, milyen a felbőszült, pánikba esett tömeg… elkapták, és mivel a vámpírok ellen a legjobb módszer a tűz… elevenen megégették… aztán a házukhoz mentek…

Összeszorul a szívem, és már patakokban folynak a könnyek az arcomon. Még szorosabban karolom át Remus vállát, de ő végül magához ölel, és úgy fejezi be a történetet.

- Próbáltak betörni a házba, de nem tudtak, így… ha már úgyis náluk voltak a fáklyák, rájuk gyújtották a házat. Próbáltak menekülni, de tehetetlenek voltak. Elkapták őket… az édesapja próbálta védeni, de tehetetlen volt… ott volt a fél város… karót döftek a szívükbe… majd, hogy teljesen biztosra menjenek… az ő testüket is elégették - végül elhal a hangja, és tudom, akkor sem tudná folytatni, ha nem lenne vége a történetnek.

Merlin… szegény Remus… és ezt a fájdalmat több, mint húsz éve őrzi a lelkében. Képtelen vagyok bármit mondani, csak hozzá bújok, és továbbra is patakokban folynak a könnyeim. Ő gyengéden simogatja a hajam, de tudom, hogy ő is sír. Érzem, hogy fojtogatja a felszínre törő fájdalom, amit évtizedeken keresztül a szíve egyik mély zugába száműzött. Kis idő után azonban összeszedi magát.

- Talán mégsem kellett volna elmondanom neked, kislány - vesz egy mély levegőt, és egy pillanatra szorosan átölel. - Éppen elég volt a saját fájdalmad is, és akkor még a válladra tettem az enyémet. Ne sírj! Kérlek, Hermione!

Megrázom a fejem, és sírok tovább. Hosszú idő után tudom csak annyira összeszedni magam, hogy suttogva megkérdezzem.

- Hogy bírtad ezt ki?

- Nem tudom - mondja sóhajtva. - Napokig jártam utána az erdőt, mint egy alvajáró. Felkerestem a kedves helyeket, ahol együtt jártunk, és sírtam. Aztán karácsony után visszajöttem a kastélyba, és mélyen a szívembe zártam ezt a fájdalmat, hogy senki ne vegye észre. Csak éjszaka sírtam, mikor a többiek aludtak. És azóta sem beszéltem róla senkinek. Úgy éreztem, senki nem értené meg, egészen mostanáig.

- A bizalmad sokat jelent nekem - nézek fel rá, majd letörlök egy könnycseppet az arcáról.

Csak megtörten bólint. - Látod, nem csak te vagy úgy… hogy ha megszeretsz valakit, azt elveszíted… olyan ez, mintha a sors… valamiért büntetne bennünket… pedig nem tettünk semmit. De most… azt hiszem, megyek… jobb, ha mindketten egyedül maradunk egy kicsit, mielőtt még további szomorúságot okozunk…

- Remus… - fogom meg a kezét, mikor fel akar állni.

- Igen?

- Ne menj el, kérlek! - súgom neki, mire borostyán szeme kutatva fürkészi az enyémet.

- Biztos szeretnéd, hogy maradjak? - kérdezi végül. Csak bólintani tudok, mire visszaül mellém, újra átkarol, és én a vállára hajtom a fejem.

- Nem lenne könnyebb - szólal meg egy kis idő után -, ha te is elmondanád, ami úgy bánt?

Megrázom a fejem. - Talán csak annyit… hagynom kellett volna… Ront… a háború után… elmenni… ha úgy akarja. Nem kellett volna… mindenáron ragaszkodnom hozzá.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - kérdezi szelíden, miközben próbál valahogy a szemembe nézni, kifürkészni valamit arról, ami történt, de én szorosan hozzábújok, és nem nézek rá.

- Mindenkinek csak fájdalmat okoztam. De ez bonyolult, Remus…

- Bármi is történt… jót akartál, én tudom.

- Ismered a mugli mondást… - csóválom meg a fejem csüggedten. - A pokolba vezető út is azzal van kikövezve. És ez az út tényleg a pokolba vezetett. Mindannyiunknak.

- Hermione… ha… ha… megengeded… - kezd bele valamibe, de aztán félbehagyja.

Felnézek rá. - Mit?

Csak megrázza a fejét. - Semmi… nem érdekes. Butaság.

- Remus… bízz bennem! Akkor is elmondhatod, ha butaság.

- Én csak… szeretnélek kivezetni ebből a pokolból. De… azt neked is akarnod kell.

Csak nézek rá, és közben Julian szavai járnak a fejemben. Van valaki, aki hónapok óta csak arra vár, hogy észrevegyem… csendben, önzetlenül segít… Julian azt is mondta, hogy meg fogok lepődni… és azt kérte lássak át az előítéleteken.

Valóban meglepő a felismerés, ami most belém nyilallt.

Remus… drága jó Remus… valóban mindig mellettem vagy, és mindig tudod, mivel segíthetsz. Egy csodálatos ember vagy, még akkor is, ha ezt általában a szomorúság bástyája mögé rejted.

Hallgatásomat elutasításnak érti, mert elenged. - Ne haragudj… nem kellett volna… mondtam, hogy butaság. Felejtsd el!

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. - Nem akarom elfelejteni… és nem butaság… csak… én még…

- Semmi baj - súgja, és ad egy puszit a hajamba. - Nincs semmi baj. Várni fogok… ameddig csak akarod. Itt leszek. Bármikor, ha szükséged van rám… csak keress meg!

- Köszönöm, Remus! - bújok hozzá, mire szorosan átölel, majd ad még egy puszit a homlokomra, és magamra hagy.


	6. Chapter 6

Most már két ember szavai visszhangzanak a fejemben. Remusé és Juliané. Sokszor szinte egyszerre, de azért próbálom szétválasztani őket, mielőtt beleőrülök.

Remus azt mondta nekem, a szerelme halála után felkereste a kedves helyeket, ahol együtt jártak, és sírt. Megfogadom a tanácsát, én is ezt teszem. A kastélyban és a parkban olyan helyeken bolyongok, ahol annak idején szívesen sétáltunk Ronnal, és felidézem a szép emlékeinket. Néha feltörnének a veszekedések emlékei is, az egymás szemére vetett hibák és mulasztások, de inkább elfojtom őket. Még akkor is, ha ezek megnyugtatnák a lelkem, mintegy bebizonyítva magamnak, hogy nem ok nélkül hoztam azokat a döntéseket, amiket végül is hoztam. Mégis, nem szívesen emlékszem az utolsó hónapokra. Próbálok inkább abba kapaszkodni, hogy volt az együtt töltött időnknek szép szakasza is, és egyre kevesebbet gondolni arra, milyen összefüggés volt a szakításunk és Ron halála között.

Aztán néhány nappal később eljutok odáig, hogy a Juliannel közös helyeket is végigjárnám, de csupán egyetlen ilyen hely van, a nappalija és a hálószobája. Meg a háza előtti kis terasz, ahol a halála előtt még utoljára találkoztunk.

Eltűnődöm, hogy vajon milyen erősen védte le a házát, és hogy vajon be tudnék-e jutni, de aztán úgy döntök, egy próbát megér. Ha Piton laborját ki tudtam nyitni, semmi sem állhat az utamba, hisz ő mindennél jobban védte a laborját. Mintha az élete minden titkát ott őrizte volna, pedig csak a legnagyobbat őrizte ott. Azt a titkot, hogy a lelke mélyén ő is ember… vannak érzései… sebzett, és szomorú. De nekem oda is sikerült bejutnom, így töretlen magabiztossággal vágok neki az újabb próbatételnek.

Mivel amúgy is kint vagyok a birtokon, mielőtt még bepánikolnék, gondolok egyet, és elindulok a kapu felé. Ahogy kilépek, Julianhez hoppanálok, de ezúttal nem az utcára, hisz nem akarom, hogy bárki is észrevegyen, hanem a kertbe.

Még sosem láttam erről az oldaláról a házat. Leszámítva az elmúlt hónapok gondozatlanságát, semmi kivetnivalót nem találok benne. Szép ház, takaros kert… lehetett valamikor. Rózsabokrok kókadoznak a kertben, elpusztult cserepes virágok az ablakban. A nyomok alapján akár egy boldog, kétgyerekes család is élhetett volna itt, semmi nem árulkodik a tulajdonosról.

Felsétálok a hátsó teraszra, és csak úgy kísérletképpen óvatosan megérintem az ajtót. Azonnal érzem azt az ismerős erőt mozdulni, bár már korán sem akkora, mint régen volt, megbizsergeti a bőröm, és a lelkem. Idővel majd elenyészik, bár a védelem jó része akkor is fennmarad. Hátrább lépek néhány lépést, és az ajtóra küldök egy felfedő bűbájt, ami halvány, villódzó ködbe borítja az egész ajtót, jelezve, hogy nem egy, nem két védelem van rajta. Sóhajtok, ahogy megállapítom magamban, hogy néhány órára biztosan szükségem lesz, ha tényleg be akarok menni.

Egy pillanatra eltöprengek azon, vajon mit várok ettől a látogatástól, de aztán elhessegetem magamtól a kérdést, és a következő percben már a megoldáson töprengek.

Millió zárzáró bűbáj létezik, és még több védelmi, de úgy gondolom, Julian csak a legerősebbeket és a legtitkosabbakat használta, aminek kevesen ismerhetik az ellenszerét. Nem is értem, hogy gondolom, hogy képes leszek kinyitni, de aztán inkább elkezdek próbálkozni. Sok bűbájt tudok, sokezer könyvet olvastam már, és mindre emlékszem. Még néhány feketemágiás könyvbe is beleolvastam még a háború előtt, hátha úgy hozza a sors, hogy rá leszünk szorulva.

Rengeteg semmit sem érő bűbájt kipróbálok, egyre hisztérikusabban kutatva az igazi után, egyre eldugottabb emlékeimet felidézve, de az ajtó keményen le van védve, némelyik bűbájomat még vissza is küldi rám, alig van csak időm elugrani előle. Egyszer még a lépcsőn is legurulok, ami után már nem is megyek közelebb, csak biztonságos távolságból próbálkozom tovább.

Egy jó másfél óra múlva egy varázslatot sikerül feloldanom, de még így is bőven maradt. Már kezd sötétedni, mikor ráakadok a másodikra, de már belefáradtam. Fogalmam sincs, mit próbálhatnék még, így újra felsétálok az ajtóhoz, és a tenyeremmel fáradtan nekitámaszkodok, hogy lehajtott fejjel tovább gondolkodjak. A következő bűbájon, vagy azon, hogy feladjam az egészet a fenébe, nem is tudom. Még az is megfordul a fejemben, hogy beismerem, ezúttal kudarcot vallottam, ideje fogni magam, és hazamenni. Abban a pillanatban azonban felragyog az ajtó, és kattan egyet a zár.

Csodálkozón kigúvadt szemekkel kapom fel a fejem, és óvatosan rápróbálok a kilincsre, mire az ajtó feltárul. Megismert volna? Vajon ezt is Julian bűvölte bele?

Óvatosan lépek be az ajtón, ki tudja, milyen csapdák vannak még a házban. A háborúban belém ivódott az óvatosság, hisz a végén már egy lépést sem tehettünk anélkül, hogy ne kelljen csapdától tartanunk. Szétküldök néhány bűbájt a házban, de sehol nem jeleznek semmit. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs is. Julian gondolom képes volt arra, hogy tökéletesen álcázza a csapdáit.

A hátsó ajtón át a konyhával közös étkezőbe jutok. Pedáns rend van, csak a vékony porréteg ront a látványon. Elveszi a dolgok színét, még élettelenebbé varázsolja őket, mint amilyenek. Pedig az egész ház már eleve olyan élettelen… mozdulatlan, csendes, sötét.

Beljebb megyek.

A nappaliban szinte teljesen sötét van, az utca felől be vannak húzva a sötétítő függönyök. Itt már van némi jele annak, hogy nem olyan rég még élt itt valaki. Néhány könyv szanaszét, az asztalon, a kanapén, ahol egymás mellett ültünk… ahogy ez eszembe jut, könny szökik a szemembe. Felidézem azt a kedves mosolyt, amivel felém nyújtotta a kezét, ahogy átültem mellé a kanapéra. Akkor még azt kérdeztem tőle, mi a garancia, hogy reggel beadja nekem a bájital ellenszerét, most azt kérdezem, mi a fenéért adta be?

Leülök a kanapéra, és elcsodálkozom, hogy még miért nem sírok. Az elmúlt napokban szinte reggeltől estig sírtam. Hátrahajtom a fejem, és felidézem azt az estét, mikor először találkoztam Juliannal. Hogy féltem, mikor bekopogtam hozzá… hogy felháborodtam, mikor elém rakta azt a bájitalt… és mindez hogy megváltozott azóta. Egy pillanatra még az is felmerül bennem, hogy mégsem az ellenszert itatta meg velem másnap reggel, de aztán racionálisan elgondolkodva rájövök, hogy Ron ébredése után volt néhány hét, mikor nem is foglalkoztatott Julian. Eszembe sem jutott egészen addig, míg Ron ki nem húzta a gyufát, és azt a panaszos hangvételű levelet meg nem írtam. Aztán fokozatosan, a csendes letolásainak, a levélváltásainknak és a még két találkozásunknak köszönhetően szerettem bele. Akkor már bájital nélkül, őszintén.

Lassan tudatosodik bennem a hiánya, és már szivárogni kezdenek a könnyek a szemem sarkából. Hátradőlök, és lehunyom a szemem, újra átélem gondolatban azt az éjszakát, és ettől még jobban fáj, hogy egyedül vagyok ebben a nagy, és szinte ismeretlen házban. Ennek ellenére nem áll szándékomban visszamenni a kastélyba. Még nem. Arra gondolok, itt töltöm az éjszakát. Amolyan búcsúéjszakaként.

Felállok a kanapéról, és besétálok a hálószobába. Fellobbantom a kandallóban a tűzet, és körülnézek. Itt is rend van, az ágy bevetve, az éjjeliszekrényen egy nyitott könyv. Leülök az ágy szélére, és nem tudom megállni, belelapozok a könyvbe. Nem is én lennék, ha el tudnék menni egy könyv mellett, főleg, ha nyitva van. A feketemágia alapjairól szól, az időjárást befolyásoló varázslatoknál van nyitva. Átfutom, hogy lehet mennydörgést, villámlást előidézni, aztán sóhajtva leteszem a könyvet, és elfekszem az ágyon. Oldalra fordulok, végigsimítom a párnát, majd hirtelen elkapom a kezem. A takaró alatt egy hűvös és kemény, apró tárgyat tapintottam. Óvatosan felhajtom a takarót, hogy lássam, mi az. Fellobbantom a falon lévő fáklyát is, hogy jobban lássak. Egy aranylánc, rajta egy szétnyitható medál.

Óvatosan nyúlok felé, nehogy esetleg valami baj legyen, aztán, mielőtt megérinteném, visszahúzom a kezem, és ráküldök néhány felfedő bűbájt.

Semmi.

Lassan a kezembe fogom, és alaposan szemügyre veszem. Felkelek az ágyról, és odaviszem a fáklya alá, hogy pontosan lássam.

Az elején egy szépen vésett H betű van.

Belém hasít a gondolat, hogy Julian nekem hagyta itt.

De ugyan honnan tudhatta volna, hogy idejövök? Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy képes leszek bejönni? Honnan tudhatta, hogy ha sikerül is bejönnöm, bejövök a hálóba, és végigtapogatom az ágyat?

Elbizonytalanodom. Ennyi mindent nem tudhatott. Ez túl sok véletlen egybeesés.

Vagy mégis? Ő még erre is képes lehetett? Ez már sosem derül ki.

Aztán eltűnődöm. Ha nem ezért, akkor mi másért hagyta volna ezt a láncot az ágyban? Mi másért lenne rajta éppen H betű? De ha ezt nekem szánta, akkor lehet, hogy a könyvet is? Hogy nem véletlenül ez a könyv, és nem véletlenül ott van nyitva, ahol?

Visszadőlök az ágyra, még egy darabig nézegetem a medált, majd egy hirtelen elhatározással a nyakamba akasztom. Egy percig várom, hogy vajon történik-e valami szörnyűség, de egy pillanatnyi bizsergésen kívül semmit nem érzek. Gondolatban vállat vonok, és mielőtt még visszamerülnék a reménytelen gondolataimba, újra a kezembe veszem a könyvet, és olvasni kezdek. Hajnalra, mire leragad a szemem, kiokosodom az összes időjárási csapás előidézéséből, úgymint: elsöprő erejű vihar, forgószél, jégeső, hóvihar, aszály, özönvíz, valamint ezek eloszlatásából is. Remélem, sosem kell ilyesmiket használnom.

Azt még hallom, hogy hajnali hármat üt a városi toronyóra, aztán nem sokkal később kicsúszik a kezemből a könyv, és elalszom.

Nem alszom sokat, hét előtt már felpattan a szemem. Talán az idegen környezet teszi. Felkelek, és úgy döntök, még egy rövid búcsú után hazamegyek. Rendbe teszem az ágyat, végigsimítom a bútorokat a szobában, majd a nappaliban leülök még néhány percre a kanapéra. Még egyszer szemügyre veszem a medált a nyakamban, majd a blúzom alá rejtem, aztán felállok, és kisétálok a házból.

A feloldott védelmeket visszateszem a hátsó ajtóra, meg még néhány másikkal is megtoldom, bár gyanítom, rajtam kívül senki sem tudna bemenni, erről Julian gondoskodott.

Nehéz, szomorú szívvel nézem még néhány percig a házat, majd a Roxforti birtok határára hoppanálok.

A késő őszi kora reggelben köd borítja a kastélyt, de még így is gyönyörű látvány. Minden évszakban megvan a maga szépsége. Aztán a hűvös szél megborzongatja a bőröm, így elindulok befele.

Lassan feloldom a birtok kapuján lévő védelmet, amit legalább ismerek, bár az elmúlt nap után már semmiféle védelmi bűbájjal nem lehet gondom, és felfele sétálok a kastély fele.

A gondolataimba merülök, és a legnagyobb megrökönyödésemre sokkal jobban érzem magam, mint akár csak néhány órával ezelőtt. Mintha egy kicsit sikerült volna elengednem a múltat. Olyan, mintha egy kicsit könnyebben bírnék levegőt venni, és nem nyomná egy mázsás kő a mellkasomat.

A toronyórára nézek, miszerint alig pár perccel múlt hét óra. Lévén szombat, az egész kastély alszik még, így nem kell attól tartanom, hogy bárki kínos kérdéseket tesz fel arra vonatkozólag, hogy merre is jártam az éjjel. Senkinek semmi köze hozzá. Reménykedem abban, hogy néhány korán ébredőtől eltekintve, akik lejönnek reggelizni, senkivel nem fogok találkozni.

Ahogy belépek, beigazolódik a gyanúm, miszerint eléggé kihalt az épület, csak az egyik folyosóról tűnik fel Remus. Kissé még álmos, látszik rajta, hogy telihold előtt két nappal már nem igazán alszik jól. Megörülök neki, így megállok, hogy megvárjam.

- Szia Remus! - köszönök rá, aztán meglepődve nézek utána, ahogy elsétál mellettem. Mintha észre sem vett volna. - Remus! - szólok utána kicsit hangosabban, hogy esetleg, ha elmerült a gondolataiba, magához térjen, de erre sincs semmi reakció. Ez furcsa. Egy pillanatra még az is átfut rajtam, hogy esetleg megbántottam, de aztán rájövök, hogy ő még ez esetben sem úgy reagálna, hogy levegőnek néz, hanem megbeszélnénk. Most azonban anélkül, hogy akármerre nézne, besétál a Nagyterembe. Pedig rá egyáltalán nem jellemző, hogy ne fogadj az ember köszönését. De akkor mégis… mi a fene folyik itt? Egy percig nézek utána, de aztán inkább a szobám fele indulok, hogy reggeli előtt még gyorsan letusoljak és átöltözzek.

Ahogy megyek a lakosztályom fele, nem megy ki a fejemből Remus. Mi a fene lehet a baja?

Az egyik folyosón belefutok Fricsbe, aki éppen felmos. Jólnevelten köszönök neki, és bocsánatot kérek, hogy összejárom a frissen felmosott padlót, de még csak fel sem néz. Úgy takarít, mint aki nem is ezen a földön jár, és közben a gyerekekre morog, mint mindig. Eleinte fel sem veszem, sosem szokott a körülötte lévőkkel foglalkozni. Mrs. Norris fordul be az egyik sarkon, majd megtorpan, rám néz, és dühösen fújni kezd. Frics felkapja a fejét, és ránéz.

- Szervusz, kiscicám - köszönti gügyögve. - Mi a baj? Bántottak ezek az átokfajzatok?

Ahogy körülnéz, és egy pillanatra sem akad meg rajtam a tekintete, gyanút fogok, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel.

Elsietek a szobámba, és gyorsan becsukom magam mögött az ajtót, és veszek néhány nagy levegőt, csak utána lépkedek be a fürdőbe. Megtámaszkodom a mosdó peremén, de még nem merek felnézni a tükörbe.

Újra veszek néhány mély levegőt, aztán felemelem a fejem, hogy szembenézzek magammal. Illetve csak néznék… ahogy belenézek a tükörbe, nem látok semmit, csak a fürdőajtót, ami elvileg a hátam mögött kellene, hogy legyen, csak én nem vagyok sehol. Legalábbis a tükörben nem látom magam. És megértem, hogy Remus sem azért nem reagált a köszönésemre, mert valamiért megorrolt rám, hanem egyszerűen azért, mert nem látott, nem hallott. És Frics sem.

Óvatosan előbányászom a nyakamban lévő medált, és leveszem a nyakamból. Abban a pillanatban feltűnik velem szemben a tükörképem.

Hitetlenkedve nézem az apró mütyürt a tenyeremen, és csak nehezen fogom fel, mit kaptam Juliantől. Visszamegyek a nappalimba, és leroskadok a kedvenc fotelembe. Ahogy a tenyerembe szorítom a kis medált, csak csóválom a fejem. Ez egy hatalmas kincs. Merlin… ha régen ilyenünk lett volna… és nem hármunknak kell osztozni Harry köpenyén, ami alatt már gyerekként se nagyon fértünk el mind a hárman…

Jó darabig még győzködöm magam, hogy nem álmodom ezt az egészet, majd biztonságos helyet keresek az ajándékomnak, aztán, mivel egész éjjel vagy három órát aludtam, gyorsan letusolok, és ágyba teszem magam.


	7. Chapter 7

Szombaton már csak vacsorázni jutok el. Összemosolygunk Remusszal, és megnyugszik a lelkem, hogy valóban nem neheztel rám semmiért. Viszont már eléggé vacakul van, így elhatározom, hogy mielőtt visszafeküdnék aludni, még elfutok a laboromba, hogy keressek neki valami erősítő bájitalt. Sokat nem segít majd neki, a legnehezebbtől nem kímélhetem meg, de mégis, ha csak egy kicsit is könnyíthetek a szenvedésén, meg kell tennem.

A laborban kicsit elpepecselek, ha már ott vagyok, felmérem a készleteimet, összeírom, mit kell beszereznem, de végül visszaindulok a szobámba. A fejem még mindig kavarog, az elmúlt hónapok érzelmi káosza vágyakozik a pihenés után. Ennek ellenére félúton meggondolom magam, és Remus lakosztálya fele veszem az irányt.

Az ajtaja előtt még hezitálok egy kicsit. Talán már lefeküdt pihenni, én meg felzavarom. Semmi sem áll távolabb tőlem, hisz ilyenkor ráfér a pihenés. Végül aztán mégis bekopogok.

Azonnal hallok valami szöszmötölést odabentről, ami némileg megnyugtat. Ezek szerint még ébren van Mikor ajtót nyit, egy pillanatra meglepődik, de aztán egy halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

- Szia, Hermione! - nyitja szélesebbre az ajtót, de a mosolyával nem tudja leplezni a sápadtságát és a gyengeségét.

- Én… nem… nem akartalak zavarni - kezdek mentegetőzni azonnal, mire egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, majd újra felnéz rám. Tudom, hogy szégyelli magát emiatt az egész miatt. Szinte már várom, hogy mikor kezdi el megint ócsárolni és lebecsülni saját magát.

- Nem zavarsz - mondja végül. - Te sosem zavarsz. Bejössz?

- Nem… én tényleg… nem akarlak feltartani… csak oda akartam adni… ezt - mutatom neki a bájitalos fiolát. Egy pillanatra rápillant, majd újra a tekintetemet fürkészi. - Erősítő bájital - nyújtom felé.

- Tudom - bólint rá, majd átveszi tőlem az üvegcsét. - Köszönöm, Hermione - mondja sóhajtva.

- Tudom, hogy nem túl sokat segíthet, csak… én csak ennyit tehetek…

- Ez sokkal több, mint amit bárki más tesz - mondja hálásan. - Köszönöm.

- Szívesen - mosolyodom el végre én is őszintén. - Jó éjt, Remus!

- Hermione… - szól utánam. - Nem jössz be mégis egy kicsit?

- Tényleg nem zavarlak? - fürkészem. - Pihenned kellene.

- Attól semmi nem jobb - csóválja meg a fejét. - Inkább… tereljük el a gondolataimat, gyere!

Végül megadom magam, és belépek az apró kis szobájába. Már régen is itt lakott, az SVK terem mögött, mikor engem tanított, és azóta sem tartott igényt nagyobb lakosztályra. Jól érzi itt magát, és soha nem voltak nagy igényei. Így viszont, ha én a fotelba telepszem, neki már csak az ágy széle marad, mint lehetőség. Fáradtan roskad le rá, és látom, hogy szíve szerint inkább elfeküdne. Újfent bűntudatom támad, de mielőtt felvenném a nyúlcipőt, eltereli a figyelmem.

- Hiányoltalak az elmúlt napokban. Merre jártál?

- Csak… végigzarándokoltam a régi helyeket. Próbáltam… lezárni a múltam - vallom be lehajtott fejjel.

- Nehéz feladat - mondja homlokráncolva. - De az, hogy belevágtál, már fél siker. És hogy érzed magad?

- Kicsit jobban. De most inkább nekem kellene aggódnom érted, nem? - nézek rá fürkészőn.

- Azzal, hogy itt vagy, már bebizonyítottad, hogy aggódsz. Ne beszéljünk erről, kérlek! - néz rám rimánkodva. - Épp elég ez az átkozott gyengeség.

- Meg kellene innod a bájitalod - javaslom neki.

- Igen, igazad van - veszi újra kézbe a kis fiolát, majd egy hajtással kiissza a tartalmát.

- Mindjárt jobb lesz - próbálok erőt önteni bele, mire csak bólint, és maga mellé, az ágyra teszi az üvegcsét.

- Hermione… - néz rám hezitálva. - Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni… a múltkoriért.

- De hát miért? - nézek rá értetlenül.

- Amiért a nyakadba zúdítottam minden bánatom.

- Jaj, Remus, ezt már megbeszéltük - mosolygok rá. - Köszönöm, hogy bízol bennem annyira, hogy mindezt elmondtad.

- És azért is, amit utána mondtam…

- Remus! - csóválom meg a fejem, ahogy látom, egyre jobban belemerül abba az önutálatba, amibe ilyenkor szokott. Annyira tudtam, hogy ez lesz. És ez csak rosszabbodni fog. Most jön a „mentsük meg a világot a vérfarkastól" mániája.

- Nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd…

- Remus! - ezúttal már határozottabban szólok rá, de mintha meg sem hallaná.

- …, hogy ki akarom használni, hogy… szomorú vagy… hogy össze vagy törve…

Már nem mondok semmit, csak átülök mellé, és megfogom a kezét. Erre aztán elhallgat, és rám néz. Ragyog a szeme, és tudom, hogy most nem csak a közelgő holdtölte miatt.

- Remus, semmi ilyesmit nem gondolok. Sőt… nagyon jólesett, amit mondtál. Hogy számíthatok rád, hogy mellettem vagy… és az a tengernyi érzés, amit látok a szemedben. És nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, mindez butaság… hogy elfojtsd magadban, mint annyi más érzést. Csak… nekem még tényleg túlságosan frissek a sebeim… még nagyon sok mindent helyre kell tennem magamban.

- Tudom. Ezért volt butaság erről beszélni. Talán… később… jóval később… kellett volna.

- Semmi baj - karolom át a vállát, ahogy a múltkor ő tette velem. Egy mélyről jövő sóhaj után átölel, és kicsit közelebb húz magához, mire a vállára hajtom a fejem.

- Tényleg aggódtam érted a napokban - súgja. - Nem láttalak az étkezéseknél, még csak a folyosón sem futottunk össze. Amilyen állapotban otthagytalak akkor délután… fogalmam sem volt, mi van veled.

- Ne haragudj! - sandítok fel rá. Borostyánszínű szemében valóban látom a féltést. Ez kimondhatatlanul jólesik, és hirtelen elfog a bűntudat, hogy napokig kerültem. - Túlságosan lefoglaltak a problémáim.

- Semmi gond - mosolyodik el halványan. - Örülök, hogy lassan a gyógyulás útjára lépsz - szorít magához egy pillanatra még erősebben, majd ad egy puszit a hajamba. Végül aztán elenged, és erőtlenül sóhajt. Alaposan szemügyre veszem, és bár az arca kevésbé sápadt, mint amikor jöttem, ezt nem feltétlenül a bájitalnak tudom be. Sejtettem, hogy az a lötty nem sokat fog neki segíteni, majd keresnem kell valami erősebbet. És persze az is fontos, hogy amit megitatok vele, ne vesszen össze a farkasölő-főzettel, mert akkor többet ártok, mint használok.

- Most már ideje lenne ágyba kerülnöd - simogatom meg a karját. - Próbálj meg aludni.

- Nem akarom, hogy ilyen hamar elmenj! - néz rám, mire elmosolyodom.

- Átjövök máskor is, megígérem. Holnap is.

- Holnap ilyenkor már… nem lenne tanácsos - néz félre.

- Akkor korábban - mondom töretlen mosollyal, hisz szeretném elérni, hogy ne legyen bűntudata. - Vacsora után még jöhetek?

- Igen. Akkor még lesz… úgy egy órám.

- Itt leszek! - ígérem meg neki, és ezúttal én adok egy puszit az arcára. - Jó éjt, Remus! - súgom neki, majd magára hagyom.

Ahogy lesétálok az SVK terembe, továbbra is rajta gondolkodom. Fáj, hogy szenvedni látom, és elkezdem boncolgatni ezt az érzést. Tizenegy éves korom óta ismerem Remust, és csaknem ugyanennyi ideje tudom róla, hogy vérfarkas. Mindig is majd megszakadt a szívem érte, és nagyon igazságtalannak éreztem a sorstól, hogy egy ilyen jó embernek kell szenvednie, mint ő, és ezt most valahogy még erősebben érzem.

A saját érzéseimet boncolgatom, és próbálom megfejteni, mi az, amit az ő szemében látok. Valóban belém szeretett? Pont belém, egy ilyen szerencsétlenbe? És vajon lehet őszintén, igazán szerelmes alig egy évvel Tonks halála után? Én mikor lehetek újra igazán szerelmes? Lehetek egyáltalán? Hihetetlen súlyú kérdések… mégis tudnom kellene rá a választ. Tudnom kellene, hisz rengeteg minden múlik ezen. Az életünk.

Ahogy visszaérek a lakosztályomba, fellobbantom a kandalló lángját a nappaliban, bűvölök magamnak egy teát, és letelepszem a kedvenc fotelembe. Tovább töprengek azon, tudnám-e szeretni Remust… mármint igaz szerelemmel. Hisz mióta ismerem, szeretem őt, kimondhatatlanul sokat jelent a számomra. A háború vége óta pedig csak még jobban felértékelődött a kapcsolatunk. Hisz a barátságunkat mindig is örökérvényűnek tartottam, és emberként nagyon kedveltem és tiszteltem őt. És mindig is jól éreztem magam a társaságában. De aztán jönnek a további kérdések. Lehet ez több? Miért ne lehetne? - vágja rá azonnal egy kis hang a fejemben. És hogy ha majd egyszer megengedem magamnak, hogy úgy szeressem… vajon őt is arra a sorsra ítélem, amire a többieket? Korai és értelmetlen halálra? Vagy egymás mellett egy kis vigaszt találhatnánk a sanyarú múltunk után? Akár még boldogok is lehetnénk?

Végül éjféltájban arra jutok, hogy kár ezen most töprengenem. Nekem valóban le kell zárnom a múltam, össze kell kaparnom a darabjaiban heverő szívem, mielőtt egy meggondolatlan lépéssel még több bonyodalmat és fájdalmat okoznék akár magamnak, akár Remusnak. Egyikünknek sincs szüksége erre. A barátságunk, a másik támogatása mindkettőnknek többet ér… aztán, hogy mi lesz holnap, két hét múlva, vagy jövőre… nem vagyok Trelewney professzor, hogy megpróbáljam megjósolni.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggelinél még látom Remust, de később már nem mutatkozik. Ez így szokott lenni. Ebéd közben nehéz szívvel pillantok az üres helyére, és már-már azon töprengek, hogy az esti látogatást előrehoznám délutánra, mikor Madame Pomfrey elkap, hogy sürgősen kellene neki egy adag altató bájital. Csüggedten rábólintok, és délutánra bezárkózom a laboromba.

Mivel bájitalfőzés közben nem kószálhatnak másfele az ember gondolatai, hamar elszáll a délután. Nem sokkal vacsoraidő előtt futok el a gyengélkedőre a kiporciózott löttyel, aztán elsietek vacsorázni. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy Remusnak is vihetnék valamit a bájitalon kívül, amit még délután vettem magamhoz a készletemből, de aztán le is hülyézem magam. Nem gondolhatom komolyan, hogy képes lenne enni ilyenkor. Talán majd holnap ilyenkor. És akkor is elégedett lehetek. Így gyorsan befejezem az evést, és elsietek hozzá.

Lassan nyit ajtót, mikor bekopogok, de ezen nem is csodálkozom. Végtelenül sápadt, és nyilvánvaló, hogy fájdalmai vannak. Gyorsan leültetem a fotelba, és látom a megkönnyebbülést az arcán, ahogy hátradől. Felé nyújtom a bájitalt, de csak megrázza a fejét.

- Holnap reggel többet fog segíteni - mondja csüggedten.

- Holnap reggel is kapsz - nyomom a kezébe, de ahogy megfogja, nem engedi el a kezemet. Hosszasan néz a szemembe, mielőtt megszólalna.

- Hogy lehettem ilyen bolond? - hajtja le a fejét. - Hermione… bocsáss meg nekem! Felejtsd el, amit mondtam, kérlek!

- Nem akarom elfelejteni - szorítom meg a kezét.

- Kérlek! - nézz fel rám újra. - Nem kárhoztathatlak erre! Nem kérhetem tőled, hogy ezt minden holdtöltekor nézd végig!

Na, helyben vagyunk, sóhajtok. Már vártam ezt. És bármilyen hülyén hangzik, megnyugtatja a lelkem. Tonksnál is eljátszotta ugyanezt, és számomra ez valahogy azt jelzi, hogy igazán szeret. Hisz félt engem. Még saját magától is. Ennek ellenére nem akarom hagyni, hogy most belekezdjen a litániájába. Egyrészt mert úgysem lenne ereje végigmondani, másrészt tudom, hogy nem az átváltozás előtti utolsó óra hangulata a legmegfelelőbb arra, hogy leszereljem az érveit.

- Erről majd beszélünk, ha egy kicsit jobb kedved lesz. Most szépen megiszod a bájitalod, és nem butaságokon gondolkodsz!

- Igenis, professzor! - mosolyodik el halványan, amennyire az erejéből telik, és valóban engedelmeskedik. Egy perccel később kicsit könnyebben vesz levegőt, de végül mégis elküld.

- Ideje menned - néz rám bocsánatkérőn.

- Rendben leszel? - nézek a szemébe nagyot nyelve.

- Túl leszek rajta - hajtja le a fejét. - Menj! Holnap találkozunk.

- Úgy szeretnék segíteni - súgom könnybe lábadt szemmel.

- A jelenléted mindennél többet segít - szorítja meg a kezem. - De a sorsom elől nem bújhatok el. Menj! Le kell zárnom az ajtót.

- Jól van, megyek - adom meg magam sóhajtva. Felállna, hogy kikísérjen, de visszanyomom a fotelba. - Kitalálok. Tarts ki! - simogatom meg a karját, és nehéz szívvel magára hagyom.

Visszasétálok a szobámba, de továbbra sem könnyebb a lelkem. Nem megy ki a fejemből Remus gyenge hangja. Letusolok, de közben belátom, hogy úgysem leszek képes aludni, így átmegyek a laborba.

Első körben előszedem a könyveimet. Azt tervezem, hogy kiválasztom a lehető legerősebb erősítő bájitalt. Felállítok magamban egy lehetséges sorrendet, de ahogy szemügyre veszem a legígéretesebbnek tűnő választásomat, belátom, hogy a hozzávalók felével nem rendelkezem, és beszerezni is meglehetősen nehézkes lenne. Nem csak az éjszaka közepén, hanem normál körülmények között is, így áttérek a következőre. Ehhez ugyan van mindenem, de az elkészítése három nap. Ezt is félreteszem, jöhet a hármas számú variáció. Ez jóval kevésbé hatékony már, mint a másik kettő, de legalább van esélyem reggelig elkészíteni, így hozzá is fogok.

A gondolataim néha elkalandoznak, így többször is majdnem lemaradok egy-egy hozzávalóval, de mégis, nem sokkal napkelte előtt elkészül a bájital. Kisétálok a laborból, és mivel egy fél órával korábban a horizont alá bukott a telihold, minden további késlekedés nélkül Remushoz indulok.

Tudom, hogy mérges lesz majd, amiért rátöröm az ajtót. Nem most, hisz most még nem lesz ereje hozzá, majd inkább este, vagy holnap, de úgy döntök, ezzel ráérek akkor foglalkozni, mikor itt lesz az ideje. Most a legfontosabb, hogy beletraktáljam a bájitalt.

Mikor odaérek hozzá, elgondolkodom, hogy vajon mivel pecsételte le az ajtót. Ha azzal, amivel régen a főhadiszálláson szokta, nem lesz gondom. Rápróbálkozom, és ahogy hallom, hogy kattan a zár, halkan elmosolyodom. Még jó, hogy ő ragaszkodik a megszokott dolgokhoz, így ezzel nem megy el egy csomó időm.

Ahogy belépek és meglátom, összeszorul a szívem. A kandalló előtt a vékony szőnyegen fekszik összegömbölyödve… csoda, hogy ezer telihold alatt még egyszer sem fagyott halálra a hideg kövön. Nagyobbra bűvölöm a lángot a kandallójában, és szinte azonnal érzem a jótékony hatását, kellemesen langyos lesz a levegő a szobában. Aztán fogom a takaróját, és óvatosan ráterítem. Addig nem vette észre, hogy ott vagyok, de ahogy a puha meleg takaró körülöleli, lassan kinyitja a szemét.

- Aludj csak!- cirógatom meg a karját. - Hoztam neked bájitalt. Majd ha felébredtél, idd meg!

- Hermione… - suttogja a nevem alig hallhatóan.

- Igen? - nézek rá szelíden, de erőt kell gyűjtenie, hogy folytassa. - Mit szeretnél?

- Ne menj el!

- Maradjak itt veled? - mosolyodom el halványan, mire rábólint. - Jól van, de csak ha most szépen visszaalszol.

Ezt mondanom sem kellett volna. Néhány másodpercen belül lecsukódik a szeme, és már alszik is. Egy sóhajjal figyelem még egy darabig, majd idevarázsolom a szobámból a takarómat, elheveredek mellette a földön, jól betakarózóm, és mivel én sem aludtam egy szemhunyást sem, néhány percen belül követem Remust az álmok mezejére.

~~ o ~~

Kora délutánba hajlik már az idő, mire mindketten felébredünk. Én ébredek először, és egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon figyelem, ahogy Remus alszik. Békés az arca, most nem látszik rajta az elmúlt éjszaka szenvedése.


	8. Chapter 8

Még egy holdtölte telik el ebben a békés csendben, míg eljön a karácsony. A közte lévő nyugodtabb napokban sok időt töltünk együtt Remusszal, de kerülve a kínos témákat, mindenféléről kötetlenül beszélgetünk. Az iskoláról, a gyerekekről, a tanításról, néha még a régi dolgokról is. Jókat nevetünk, ahogy előadja, hogy a harmadévesei mivel futamították meg a mumust, amit kifejezetten az ő kedvükért szerzett be. Felidézem a saját példámat is, sőt még az is eszembe jut, hogy annak idején még Pitont is nevetségessé tettük hasonló helyzetben, amit persze azóta mindannyian megbántunk, de hát ha egyszer szegény Neville tőle félt a legjobban, nem tehettünk mást.

Karácsony előtt néhány nappal már bosszankodunk azon, hogy semmi kedvünk a McGalagony által kitalált gyerekes karácsonyi vacsorához. A szünetre ez alkalommal egyetlen gyerek sem maradt a kastélyban, így teljesen feleslegesnek tűnik az egész. Mindketten emlékszünk még Dumbledore infantilis bohóckodásaira, amit én gyerekként is meglehetősen rosszul viseltem, akkor el tudom képzelni, hogy a tanárok hogy reagálhattak rá, hogy a pukkanós cukorból előkerült sipkákban kell virítaniuk. Igyekeztek jó képet vágni a dologhoz, aztán amint tehették, leléptek. Remus áldott jó szíve persze azt mondatja vele, hogy legalább mi viselkedjünk normálisan, de mégis… a hátunk közepére nem kívánjuk, hogy ott kell lennünk.

McGalagony meghívta Harryt is, aki már két nappal korábban megérkezik a kastélyba. Nem igazán van más hely, ahova mehetne, legfeljebb Wesleyék, de ott sem lesz túl vidám a karácsony, így inkább a Roxfortot választja. Örömmel konstatálja, hogy némileg jobb állapotban vagyok, mint néhány héttel ezelőtt, mikor utoljára találkoztunk. Első este átjön hozzám, hogy megigyunk egy csésze teát, és persze beszámoljunk egymásnak az elmúlt időszakról.

- Hogy érzed magad? - néz rám aggódva.

- Kicsit jobban - mosolygok rá, hogy megnyugtassam, de azért őszinte lehetek.

- Elfelejtetted már azokat a butaságokat, amikkel az őrületbe akartál kergetni?

- Igyekszem másra gondolni, Harry - sóhajtok. - Sokat dolgozom, elfoglalom magam. És sokat dumálunk Remusszal. Ő segít elterelni a figyelmemet azokról a dolgokról. A múltról. Ezzel nagyon sokat segít.

- Délután összefutottam vele is, néhány szót beszélgettünk. Úgy tűnik, lassan ő is összeszedi magát. Jó hatással vagytok egymásra - mosolyodik el. - Ha ezt előbb tudom, összezártalak volna benneteket.

- Ki tudja, abból mi lett volna - nevetem el magam, mire a mosolyán túl fürkészőn néz rám.

- Mi van köztetek?

- Nem tudom, Harry - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Hermione…

- Tényleg nem tudom - vonok vállat. - Végtelen sokat jelent nekem… de nem… merem… úgy szeretni…

- Figyelj, Hermione… én nem akarok ellenetek beszélni - tűnődik el. - De Remus mellett nem fenékig tejföl az élet.

- Harry… - szakítom félbe. - Mellettem… melletted… egyikünk mellett sem lehet az, akik megéltük mindazt, amit megéltünk.

- Tudom. És mondtam, hogy nem akarok ellenetek beszélni. Csak tudd… sokat fogsz szenvedni azért, mert ő szenved. És ő szenvedni fog azért, mert te szenvedsz miatta. Ez egy öngerjesztő folyamat.

- Tudom, Harry - bólintok rá, hisz magam is gondolkodtam már ezen. - De azt hiszem, ezt egy kis szeretettel és gyengédséggel oldani lehet. Már most kicsit könnyebb neki, mint… egy hónapja. Már nem szégyelli magát olyan nagyon, és nem olyan mérges rám, ha… ha reggel megkeresem.

- Akkor mitől félsz?

- Nem akarom őt is elveszíteni - hajtom le a fejem sóhajtva.

- Hermione… Ron… halála miatt ne menekülj az örök magányba!

- Harry, ne gyere nekem ezzel! - fortyanok fel, mert fáj, hogy megint előkerült ez a téma, és persze azért, mert még mindig bűntudatom van, amiért Julian halála sokkal jobban fáj, mint Roné. És persze mindezt a bűntudatot zúdítom most Harry nyakába. - Nézz magadba, és ha rájöttél, miért vagy egyedül, majd akkor tegyél nekem szemrehányást!

Harry egy pillanatra döbbenten néz rám, mire elszégyellem magam, és végül mindketten lehajtjuk a fejünket.

- Ne haragudj! - sóhajtok némi nyugalmat erőltetve magamra. - Nem akartalak bántani.

- Semmi baj. Valahol igazad van - mondja, de még mindig elmélyülten tanulmányozza a szőnyegem mintáit. - Senkinek semmi köze ahhoz, hogyan ébredek üvöltve éjszakánként.

- Lehet, hogy rosszul gondolkodsz, Harry. Ha lenne melletted valaki, lehet, hogy elcsitulnának a rémálmaid. Ha valaki átölelne, mikor elalszol, talán nem gyötörnének még álmodban is a régi emlékek.

- Talán - von vállat. - De én még mindig olyan életet élek, ahol csak veszélynek tenném ki azt, aki mellettem van. Nem akarom, hogy valakiért állandóan rettegnem kelljen, és valaki állandóan rettegjen értem. Egyszer majd visszavonulok, és megpróbálok normális emberi életet élni. Akkor talán majd megkockáztathatom a dolgot - próbál halványan rám mosolyogni. - De te nem veszíthetsz semmit, hidd el. Te már normális életet élsz. Próbálj boldog lenni!

- Igyekszem. Csak tudod… megígértem magamnak, hogy türelmes leszek magamhoz.

- Ha ez valóban őszinte, rendben van. Csak gondold át, hogy valóban így van, vagy menekülsz.

- Szerinted lenne értelme? - nézek rá, és tényleg érdekel a véleménye. Hogy mit gondol erről az egészről.

- Nézd, Hermione… én nem tudom, mit érzel Remus iránt, hisz sosem mondtad. És azt sem tudom, ő mit érez irántad, hisz ő mindig is híres volt arról, hogy elrejtse… sőt, elfojtsa az érzelmeit, ilyen-olyan okokból. De a barátaim vagytok, és mindkettőtöket szeretlek. És ha ti tudnátok őszintén szeretni egymást… miért ne lenne értelme? Azt szeretném, ha boldogok lennétek. Megérdemlitek mindketten. Megszenvedtétek már az életet.

- Ez igaz. Hát, majd meglátjuk, mit hoz a holnap - mosolyodok el halványan.

- Vigyázz az ilyen kijelentésekkel - mosolyog Harry is. - Holnap karácsony! A végén még minden álmod valóra válik.

- Bár úgy lenne - sütöm le a szemem egy pillanatra, és ezer gondolat fut át a fejemen, de végül mégiscsak Remusnál kötök ki.

- Mondd el nekem, mit gondolsz Remusról - kéri mosolyogva Harry, mire egy halvány mosollyal elgondolkodom.

- Ezt elég nehéz lenne megfogalmazni - pirulok el, ahogy elgondolkodom a kérdésen. Hisz Remus napról napra fontosabb nekem. Ha már egy este nem futunk össze akár csak néhány szót beszélni, már roppantul hiányzik. És elmondhatatlanul jól érzem magam a társaságában. Megnyugszom, felszabadulok minden teher alól, és újra tudok mosolyogni. - Nagyon…

- Szereted - mondja ki helyettem Harry, amit én nem tudok.

- Igen. Azt hiszem, igen - ismerem be neki, és egyúttal magamnak is. - De hogy mikor… hogyan… nem tudom… észre sem vettem… - dadogom.

- Nem ez a fontos, Hermione - csóvája meg a fejét Harry. - Hanem, hogy végre beismerd az érzéseidet. Magadnak… és neki is.

- Még nem merem - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Miért? Attól félsz, hogy ő nem viszonozza az érzelmeidet?

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem határozottam. - Ő sokkal régebb óta szeret engem, mint én őt. Már akkor szeretett… már akkor mindenben támogatott, mikor mi még csak vitáztunk Ronnal. Mellettem állt… vígasztalt. Próbált segíteni, tanácsot adni, bátorítani. Önzetlenül. Sosem a saját érzései motiválták… csak nekem akart jót. Nekem akkor még fogalmam sem volt… Csak így utólag visszagondolva… világosodott meg sok minden.

- De mégis, mi tart vissza, Hermione? Remus a leg… őszintébb, legkedvesebb, legfigyelmesebb ember, akit valaha ismertem. És ha tényleg szeret… akkor a tenyerén hordozna, amíg csak él. És ha te is szereted…

- Tudom, Harry. Ismerem Remust, és tudom, hogy egy csodálatos ember. De én már annyit csalódtam az életben… - vetem ellen. - Elveszítettem olyan embereket, akiket szerettem… félek, hogy még egyszer nem bírnám ki.

- És közben megfosztod magad egy lehetőségtől, hogy boldog légy. És nem csak magadat, hanem őt is. Ezt gondold meg!

- Ha tudnád, mennyit gondolkodtam már ezen - mosolyogom el.

- Jól van, nem akartam beleszólni a dolgaidba - nevet velem ő is, és látom, hogy örül a dolgaim alakulásának.

A továbbiakban ő mesél az életéről, a lakásáról, amit Londonban vett, dolgairól a parancsnokságon, hogy milyen jó barátságba kerültek Kingsleyvel, aki a közvetlen főnöke lett. Harry szerint ezért sokáig orroltak rá a rangidősebb társai, de végül beletörődtek, főleg, miután a munkájával is bizonyított.

Végül éjfél után tápászkodtunk fel a fotelból, hogy kikísérjem Harryt.

- Tudod, azért egy kicsit fura - csóválja a fejét mosolyogva, mielőtt kinyitottam volna az ajtót.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy… Remus a tanárunk volt… meg apám barátja… de valahogy mégis… olyan természetesen el tudom képzelni melletted.

- Eleinte nekem is furcsa volt… de most már… hiányzik, ha egy kis ideig nem látom, és ez olyan rossz.

- Elraboltam az estéteket - húzza el a száját.

- Jaj, ne bomolj, Harry! - pirítok rá. - Hetek óta nem találkoztunk már. És te is hiányoztál. Ezen változtatni kell!

- Jól van, ígérem, ezen túl sűrűbben meglátogatlak - mosolyog rám. - De nem akarok zavarni.

- Harry, még egy szó, és nem állok jót magamért - teszem csípőre a kezem, mire behúzza a nyakát, és kisurran az ajtón, én pedig mosolyogva nézek utána.

Sokat segített a Harryvel való beszélgetés, ahogy régen is. Segített felismerni a saját érzéseimet, a saját gondolataimat, amikkel tudat alatt eddig is tisztában voltam, de valahogy képtelen voltam szavakba önteni. Valóban szeretem Remust, sóhajtok mosolyogva, és aznap este valahogy sokkal könnyebb szívvel fekszem le aludni, mint az elmúlt hetekben bármikor. Még akkor is, ha tudom, Remusszal ez nem lesz ennyire egyszerű. Hisz körülötte is vannak falak, még mindig, hiába kerültünk máris nagyon közel egymáshoz. De azt hiszem, sőt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy kis türelemmel áttörhetők lesznek ezek a korlátok.

~~ o ~~

A másnapi vacsora tragikomikusabbra sikerül, mint vártam. McGalagony megingathatatlan ülésrenddel készül. Azzal még nincs is bajom, hogy Harryt ülteti velem szembe, hisz a tegnap este kevés volt ahhoz, hogy mindent megbeszéljünk, amit szerettünk volna, de az, hogy Remust az asztal ellentétes végére ültette, már kiakaszt. Ennek ellenére nem tehetünk semmit, csak váltunk egy elkeseredett mosolyt, amin Harry elneveti magát, és leülünk a helyünkre.

Mielőtt nekiállnánk enni, még el kell tűrnünk az igazgatónő bohóckodását, amiben próbálja utánozni az elődjét, de nem arat nagyobb sikert, mint annak idején Dumbledore. Felettébb unjuk a pukkanós cukrokat, és egyéb gyerekeknek való édességet, főleg vacsora előtt, így az öreg boszorkány is belátja, jobb, ha nekilátunk vacsorázni. A jobb oldalamon Madame Hooch aprót sóhajt, mikor nekiláthatunk az evésnek, és ahogy elfojtok egy mosolyt, mindketten elnevetjük magunkat, majd Harry is csatlakozik hozzánk.

Mennyei a vacsora, a manók szokás szerint kitettek magukért. Ez legalább kárpótol minket az előzményekért, evés után pedig McGalagony szabadprogrammá nyilvánítja az összejövetelt.

Miután Madame Hooch diszkréten kisurran az ajtón, majd nem sokkal később Bimba professzor is követi a példáját, Remus odatelepszik mellénk. Egy ideig kellemesen eltársalgunk hármasban, majd McGalagony engem és Harryt elrángat tőle. Az öreglány még mindig nem tud attól elvonatkoztatni, hogy Harry meg én, és régen Ron is, össze voltunk nőve. Valahogy még mindig egy egységként kezel bennünket, ha egy helyen tartózkodunk, így kénytelenek vagyunk egy ideig vele jópofizni.

Mire legközelebb körülnézünk, már csak Trelawney professzor ül az asztal másik sarkán egy üveg ital társaságában, és az amúgy sem tiszta tekintete nem sok jót ígér. Zagyvál nekünk valamit egy elboruló karácsonyfáról, aztán eltántorog a tornyába. McGalagony fejcsóválva néz utána, és tudom, hogy szíve szerint elküldeni a fenébe, de Dumbledore emlékének tiszteletére megengedi neki, hogy maradjon. Az igazgatónő még elköszön tőlünk, és ő is elvonul.

- Ennyit a mai estéről - sóhajt Harry.

- Ugyan, ma karácsony van - mosolygok rá. - Ne morgolódj! Boldog karácsonyt!

- Neked is, Hermione! - ölel meg egy pillanatra. - Hoztam ám neked valamit, csak nem akartam mindenki előtt… Majd holnap átmegyek hozzád délelőtt.

- Most is átjöhetsz.

- Nem, nem - csóválja a fejét mosolyogva. - Neked most más dolgod van.

- Nekem? - nézek rá meglepődve.

- Neked bizony. Nem jössz rá?

- Mire? - nézek rá továbbra is, majd megvilágosodom, hogy mire gondolhat. - Igazad van. Meg kell keresnem Remust. Már olyan rég elment… De az is lehet, hogy már lepihent.

- Nem hinném. Keresd meg! - bíztat Harry.

- Rendben - bólintok rá, majd még egyszer boldog karácsonyt kívánunk egymásnak, és Harry visszaindul a szobájába.

A bejárati csarnokban még eltűnődöm, hogy tényleg fel kell-e ébresztenem Remust, de végül úgy döntök, megér egy karácsonyi jókívánságot, így elindulok az SVK terem fele. Kezd bűntudatom lenni, amiért az igazgatónőnek hagytam, hogy egész estére kisajátítson bennünket, és úgy érzem, ezért kárpótlással tartozom Remusnak.

Bekopogok hozzá, de mikor a harmadik kopogás után sem jön semmi reakció, elgondolkodom, hogy vajon visszajött-e. Aztán azon, hogy vajon hova mehetett. Visszasétálok a bejárati csarnokba, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kilépek a szabadba. Szörnyű hideg van, és csak egy vékony talár van rajtam. Ennek ellenére, ahogy meglátom Remust a kastély fele közeledni, elindulok le a lépcsőn.

- Hermione, meg fogsz fázni! - néz rám rosszallón, mikor odaér hozzám.

- Majd főzök magamnak egy bájitalt - vonok vállat.

- Inkább menjünk be gyorsan! - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Nem akarok bemenni - ellenkezem, és mikor látom, hogy levenné a talárját, hogy rám adja, inkább magamhoz hívom a sajátomat a szobámból. - Merre jártál? Olyan gyorsan eltűntél a vacsoráról.

- Nem szeretek színészkedni - mondja, miközben még egy rövid sétára indul velem. - És inkább egy kis levegőre vágytam.

- Bárcsak én is megszökhettem volna. Kijöttem volna veled sétálni. De az igazgatónő…

- Úgy tűnt eléggé ragaszkodott a társaságotokhoz.

- Ne haragudj! - nézek rá bocsánatkérőn

- Semmi baj - karolja át egy pillanatra a vállam. - Most itt vagy.

- De én a karácsonyfa mellett akartam Boldog Karácsonyt kívánni - sandítok rá.

- Még megtehetjük - mosolyog rám. - A fák még ott állnak a nagyteremben.

- Ez igaz - mosolyodom el én is, és egy kis ideig csendben sétálunk egymás mellett.

Néhány perccel később megáll, és felsandít a holdra. Látom, hogy megint baljós gondolatok járnak a fejében, így óvatosan megsimogatom a karját.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Csak… az jutott eszembe… hogy… milyen romantikus lehet, ahogy a szerelmesek a telihold alatt sétálgatnak. Én ezt sosem adhatnám meg neked.

- Remus, ne légy csacsi! - csóválom meg a fejem. - Semmivel sem kevésbé romantikus két nappal telihold előtt vagy után sétálgatni.

- Tényleg? - néz rám, és szomorúan csillog a szeme.

- Tényleg - mosolygok rá, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felé nyújtom a kezem. Egy pillanatig habozik, majd egy apró mosollyal megadja magát, megfogja, és tovább indulunk.

- Tudod, mit mondott Harry? - pillantok rá oldalra.

- Mit?

- Azt mondta, hogy jó hatással vagyunk egymásra.

- Tényleg ezt mondta?

- Igen. És még azt is, hogy ha ezt előbb tudja, akkor összezárt volna minket egy szobába.

- És te mit mondtál erre? - áll meg, és mivel még mindig fogja a kezem, én is megállok.

- Azt, hogy annak beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna.

- Milyen következményei? - néz rám egy valamit sejtő halvány mosollyal.

- Hogy sokkal hamarabb ilyen közel kerülünk egymáshoz - lépek egészen oda hozzá, hogy talán még egy fél lépés sincs közöttünk. Felnézek rá, és ahogy gyémántként ragyog a szeme, a szívem dupla ütemre kapcsol. Egy halvány mosoly játszik a szája sarkában, néhány másodpercig még a szemembe néz, aztán lassan odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

A csókja óvatos, és végtelenül gyengéd. Ahogy lassan átölel, szinte elolvadok a rám törő érzésektől. Szinte megroggyan a lábam, de ő észreveszi, így erősen magához szorít, és megtart. Az ajka édes, azt kívánom, bárcsak sose érne véget ez a csók, hogy sose múljon el ez az érzés. Végül mégis elszakadunk egymástól, de továbbra is szorosan ölel magához, így a vállára hajtom a fejem. Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés hozzábújni, ahogy átölel, mintha egész életemben ezt az érzést kerestem volna.

- Hát tényleg valóra vált - súgom a nyakába, de csak akkor tudatosodik bennem, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, mikor egy icipicit elhúzódik tőlem, hogy a tekintetemet keresse.

- Micsoda? - kérdezi fürkészve.

- Tudod, valaki azt jósolta nekem, hogy… némi fájdalom után boldog lehetek - sütöm le a szemem egy pillanatra.

- A férfi, akit szerettél?

- Igen - ismerem be egy sóhajjal.

- Mi történt vele? - cirógatja meg az arcom.

- Meghalt - mondom halkan. - Dementorcsókra ítélték.

- Sajnálom - ölel magához újra, és nem kérdez semmi mást. Mert ő ilyen. A fájdalmam neki is fáj, éppen ezért tudja, hogy most erről nem szabad faggatóznia.

- Azt mondta, így kellett történnie. Talán igaza volt. Minden másban igaza volt, miért pont ebben ne lett volna? Ne beszéljünk most erről! - kérem, és egy bólintással beleegyezik.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni? - simogatja meg újra az arcom.

- Rólunk… vagy a karácsonyról, vagy valami szép dologról - sandítok fel rá egy pillanatra.

- Van egy ötletem - mondja, és hangján hallom, hogy mosolyog.

- Ne ijesztgess! - nézek fel én is mosolyogva.

- Gyere! - fogja meg a kezem, és tovább indulunk, ezúttal a Tiltott Rengeteg fele.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezem értetlenül.

- Ne félj, nem megyünk be az erdőbe. Csak egészen a szélére.

- Nem félek - csóválom meg a fejem. - Megjártam már az erdőt keresztbe-kasba, éjjel-nappal. Csak nem értem, miért megyünk oda.

- Majd ha odaértünk elárulom - mondja titokzatosan, így a továbbiakban nem is faggatom.

Végül az erdő szélén megáll, és körülnéz, majd egy kisebb fenyőfához húz. Egy laza pálcaintéssel néhány díszt varázsol rá. Gyanítom a nagyteremből, mert némelyik ismerősnek tűnik. Elmosolyodom, mire mögém lép, és átölel.

- Boldog Karácsonyt szerettél volna kívánni a karácsonyfa alatt… de én még valami mást is szerettem volna mondani… már nagyon régóta. Szeretlek, Hermione!

- Én is szeretlek! - nézek rá oldalra. A meghatottságtól azt hiszem, két könnycsepp csillog a szememben. - És nagyon köszönöm neked, hogy kivezettél a pokolból. Csak te voltál erre képes - mondom, majd megfordulok az ölelésében, és megcsókolom.

Ahogy elszakadunk egymástól, ezúttal én cirógatom meg az arcát, és csak nézem. Aztán megfogja a kezem, és a két tenyere közé fogja.

- Teljesen átfagytál. Ideje visszamennünk a kastélyba.

- Ne még! - kérem, mire elmosolyodik.

- Késő van már - fogja meg a kezem, mire egy kelletlen sóhajjal elindulok mellette a kastély fele.

Szótlanul bandukolunk a Nagykapuig, felsétálunk a lépcsőn, csak a bejárati csarnokban torpanunk meg.

- Bejössz hozzám? - nézek rá, de érzem, ahogy egy kicsit belepirulok a kérdésbe. Remus csak egy halvány mosollyal megrázza a fejét. - Nem… az ágyamba hívtalak, csak a lakosztályomba - mondom, és még jobban elpirulok.

- Tudom - mosolyog továbbra is. - De nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy mindjárt az első este meg akarok kapni mindent.

- Remus, mi már… két hónapja… együtt vagyunk… még ha nem is mondtuk ki.

- Ez igaz - mosolyodik el. - De ettől még minden apró kis lépést szeretnék átélni… kiélvezni.

- Talán igazad van - látom be mosolyogva. - De olyan rossz belegondolni, hogy most elengedjelek.

- Jócskán elmúlt már éjfél. Csak alig néhány óra reggelig, és újra találkozhatunk.

- Számolom a perceket.

- Inkább próbálj aludni - neveti el magát. - Jó éjt, Kedves - húz magához még egy csókra, majd végtelen hiányérzettel a szívünkben elindulunk a lakosztályunkba.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap elég későn ébredtem, mivel éjjel még sokáig a történteken gondolkodtam. Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés volt, hogy megtört köztünk a jég, de valami mégis azt súgta a lelkem mélyén, hogy nem fogom ilyen olcsón megúszni. Remus feltűnően könnyen adta meg magát, gyanúm szerint a karácsonyi hangulat miatt engedte előtérbe a szívét az eszével szemben, és ezt a harcot még meg kell vívnom vele. Próbáltam már jó előre minden őrült és önkínzó gondolatára választ találni, amivel meggyőzhetem, hogy feleslegesen aggódik. Végül mégis egy mosollyal az arcomon aludtam el, felidézve az ölelését, és odaképzeltem magam mellé.

Már jócskán elmúlt a reggeli idő, mikor felébredtem, így úgy döntöttem, nem is fogok kapkodni, inkább kényelmesen felkelek, megfürdök, de még nincs kedvem felöltözni, így csak egy könnyű köntöst veszek magamra, és teszek-veszek a nappalimban. Egyszer-egyszer megfordul a fejemben, hogy megkeresem Remust, de aztán úgy gondolom, ő is sokáig alszik ma délelőtt, úgyhogy nem zavarom.

Bűvölök magamnak egy bögre teát, letelepedem a kedvenc fotelembe, és mosolyogva bambulok magam elé a levegőbe.

Egy fél órával később kopognak az ajtómon. Harry és Remus a két lehetséges jelöltem, bár inkább Remusra szavaznék. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy azért, mert én is úgy hiányzom neki, ahogy ő nekem, de az eszem azt súgja, inkább az aggodalmai hajtják hozzám nem sokkal ébredés után. Mikor feltápászkodok, és kinyitom az ajtót, látom, hogy nem is tévedtem. Nagyon örülök neki, de mikor a mosolya mögött látom a szeme bűntudatos csillogását, tudom, hogy miután elváltunk este, viharok dúltak a lelkében.

- Szia! - nyitom szélesebbre az ajtómat. - Gyere be!

- Szia, kislány! - lép beljebb. - Szeretnék beszélni veled.

Bezárom mögötte az ajtót, és odalépek hozzá. - Hiányoztál - mosolygok rá, majd odalépek hozzá egy puszira. Átölel, majd ad egy puszit a homlokomra is.

- Gyere, üljünk le!

Letelepszünk a kanapéra, felé fordulok, megfogom a kezét, és fürkészőn nézek rá. Lehajtja a fejét, szomorú, mint mindig. Egy pillanatra megszorítom a kezét, mire rám.

- Remus, ne vond vissza a szavad, kérlek! Szeretlek, nem akarlak néhány óra után elveszíteni!

- Hermione… én annyit gondolkodtam - néz félre. - Nem tehetem ezt veled!

- Hogy megcsillantottad előttem a boldogság lehetőségét, és most elvennéd? Nem, tényleg nem teheted meg velem.

- Hermione, kérlek, figyelj rám! Hallgass végig! Tudom, hogy minden szavamra rá tudnád vágni az ellenkezőjét, de… hallgass meg engem is!

- Rendben, meghallgatlak, de csak akkor, ha utána te is engem - mondom szelíden.

- Legyen - sóhajt. - Figyelj rám, kislány. Tudom, hogy te képes vagy elfogadni minden… problémámmal együtt… hogy elég erős vagy elfogadni… de nem akarom, hogy ezért áldozatot kelljen hoznod. Hogy megfosszalak egy olyan élettől, ahol felhőtlenül boldog lehetnél.

Közbeszólnék, de megcirógatja az arcom.

- Megígérted, hogy végighallgatsz!

Vágok egy grimaszt, mire bólint, és folytatja.

- Tudom, hogy meghoznád értem ezt az áldozatot, de nem biztos, hogy én ezt szeretném… minden nap várnám a pillanatot, hogy megbánod. Mellettem… nem is csak miattam szenvednél, hanem az emberek véleménye miatt is. Tudod, hogy bánik a világ egy vérfarkassal. Évek óta ismersz… láttad, milyen életet élek.

- De itt a kastélyban teljesen normális életet élsz! - vágok közbe, mielőtt megint megakadályoz. Viszont arra, amit mondok, csak lehajtja a fejét.

- Erről te nem tudsz kislány, de az igazgatónő több tucat szemrehányó és fenyegető levelet kapott aggódó szülőktől a jelenlétem miatt. És bár a Roxfort tanári köre csak McGalagony hatásköre, az idők végezetéig nem fog tudni kiállni mellettem. Kihúzhatom még itt ezt a félévet… vagy még egy évet… de aztán kénytelen lesz elküldeni. És akkor újra ott leszek, ahol a part szakad. Munka nélkül, pénz nélkül, otthon nélkül. Remény nélkül… Ahogy mindig.

- És ennyitől feladnád? - nézek rá értetlenül.

- Mégis mit kellene tennem? Rángassalak magammal a bizonytalanságba? Mikor azt sem tudom, hol alszom, és egyáltalán lesz-e vacsorám?

- Milyen kishitű vagy, Remus! - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Miért, szerinted mit kellene tennem?

- Optimistán, kreatívan gondolkodni. Megoldást keresni, és nem kifogásokat. Például, ha veled mehetnék, nyitnánk egy bájitalboltot. Én készíteném a bájitalokat, te pedig kiszolgálhatnád a vevőket. Ha néhány ritka és drága bájitalt is árulnánk, néhány év alatt összegyűjthetnénk annyi pénzt, hogy vehetünk egy kis házat.

Döbbenten néz rám, látom a szemén, hogy az aggodalmain túl nem gondolkodott a lehetőségeken.

- Ilyen egyszerű, Remus! - ütöm tovább a vasat. - Bár lehet, hogy elmerülni az önsajnálatba még egyszerűbb, de megoldást keresni eredményesebb.

- De ha a vevőid megtudják…

- Ha nem akarod, senkinek nem kell megtudnia. De azt hiszem, a bájitalokkal komolyan foglalkozó varázslóknak van annyi eszük, hogy nem riadnak meg tőled, főleg, ha megismernek. Annál értelmesebbek - szorítom meg a kezét. - De azt hiszem, ezen ráérnénk akkor gondolkodni. Legfeljebb bagolypostával küldjük a bájitalokat… Mit tudom én, Remus! Bármire van megoldás, csak az a lényeg, hogy ne adjuk fel! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy újra begubózz! Engem kirángattál a depresszióból, úgyhogy most itt maradsz velem a fényben, ha tetszik, ha nem!

- Forrófejű griffendéles - csóválja meg a fejét egy sóhajjal. - Képes lennél mindezt meglépni értem? Itt hagyni a kastélyt, a munkádat… szereted ezt az életet. Miért adnád fel?

- A férfiért, akit szeretek - mondom neki, mire egy apró mosoly tűnik fel az arcán. - A férfiért, akivel szeretnék együtt élni. És ez a kastélyban sehogy sem kivitelezhető. Egy éven belül szeretném letenni a bájitalmesteri vizsgát, és utána jöhet a bolt. Én élvezném azt a munkát. És te is sokat tudnál nekem segíteni, ha lenne kedved.

- Munkában már nagyon régóta nem válogatok, te is tudod. Mindig is elfogadtam mindent, ami jött. Nincs olyan munka, amit visszautasíthatnék, vagy szégyellnék. És ha közben még a közeledben is lehetek… Tökéletesnek hangzik.

- Na látod - szorítom meg a kezét.

- De…

- Nincs de!

- De igen, van! Végigszenvednél velem számtalan holdtöltét? Sokszor úgy érzem, te még nálam is jobban szenvedsz… és nekem ez fáj! Nem akarom, hogy miattam szenvedj!

- Remus, ha folyton egymás miatt szenvedünk, csak egyre lejjebb húzzuk egymást az örvénybe. Csak rajtunk múlik, hol szabunk határt ennek! Tudod, hogy azt terveztem, valami olyan bájitalt készítek vizsgamunkának, amivel segíthetek neked… és a többi vérfarkasnak? Valamit, amit a farkasölő főzet mellett is megihattok, és ad egy kis erőt… vagy csökkenti a fájdalmat, tudom is én. Én mindent megtennék, hogy segítsek… de… hogy is mondtad? Azt neked is akarnod kell.

- Annyira tudtam, hogy mindenre kész válaszod van - hajtja le a fejét mosolyogva.

- Nem hagyhatom, hogy neked legyen igazad - nevetem el magam kicsit megkönnyebbülten. - Megnyugodott a lelked? - ülök közelebb hozzá, mire átkarolja a vállam, és odahúz magához.

- Kell nekem egy kis idő - mondja, és ad egy puszit a hajamba. - Helyre kell tennem a saját kétségeimet és félelmeimet.

- Majd én helyre teszem őket - kuncogom a nyakába.

- Jól van, jól van, segíthetsz - neveti el magát ő is. - Együtt könnyebb lesz.

Néhány percig csendben, összebújva ülünk, csak élvezzük egymás közelségét, mikor újabb kopogás hallatszik az ajtó felől. Semmi kedvem mozdulni, így csak nagy nehezen emelem fel a fejem. Viszont szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry az újabb látogató, aki viszont már ma el akarja hagyni a kastélyt, így nem akarom figyelmen kívül hagyni az ő kopogását sem.

Lassan feltápászkodok, és Remus jót mosolyog rajtam, ahogy elengedi a kezem.

- Szia Harry! - mosolygok rá, mikor ajtót nyitok.

- Jó reggelt! Ajaj, rosszkor jöttem - sandít vigyorogva Remusra, majd vissza rám.

- Nem, annyira nem - tűnődöm el, ahogy eszembe jut, hogy akár hasznomra is fordíthatnám ezt a helyzetet. - A barátod kissé maga alatt van, talán te tudsz lelket önteni bele.

Hallom, ahogy Remus sóhajt a hátam mögött, de Harry veszi a lapot.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy ez téged meglep, Hermione! - csóválja meg a fejét mosolyogva. - Nem számítottál rá?

- Dehogynem - kontrázok rá én is. - Csak időnként úgy érzem, hiába jártatom a szám, falra hányt borsó. Lepereg róla. Amit mondok, az az egyik fülén bemegy, a másikon ki, és csak hajtogatja a magáét, mint egy elakadt lemezjátszó.

- Összeesküdtetek ellenem, fiatalok? - lép mögém Remus, és átkarolja a derekamat.

- Neeem - vágjuk rá egyszerre Harryvel, mire mindhármunkból kitör a nevetés.

- Komolyra fordítva a szót - vesz egy nagy levegőt Harry, majd Remusra pillant. - Beszélhetnénk néhány szót?

- Erre semmi szükség, Harry - hárítja el Remus. - Mindent megbeszéltünk Hermionéval, és nem pergett le rólam. Vagy csak egy része - mosolyodik el.

- De én tényleg beszélnék veled - erősíti Harry. - Csak egy fél óra. Ebédre már el is engedlek - vigyorog.

Remus rám pillant, de csak a kihívó tekintetemmel találkozik a pillantása. Nem szívesen engedem el, de tudom, hogy Harry, mint viszonylag független személy talán jobban bír hatni rá, mint én, akiről meg van győződve, hogy végletekig elfogult vagyok.

- Jól van, legyen - adja meg magát. - Mehetünk, Harry - csóválja meg a fejét, majd Harry mellett kilép a folyosóra.

Harry még egy pillanatra belép hozzám, és egy összezsugorított csomagot vesz elő a zsebéből.

- Ez a tiéd - súgja. - Boldog Karácsonyt! - kacsint még rám, majd Remus után megy, én pedig becsukom mögöttük az ajtót.

Jót mosolygok rajtuk, el tudom képzelni magamban, hogy Harry mivel támadja le Remust, és hogyan próbálják győzködni egymást az igazukról. Bár, ha Remus komolyan gondolta, hogy nem pergett le róla, amit mondtam neki, akkor már annyira nem kell győzködni.

Kényelmesen felöltözöm, aztán megnézem Harry ajándékát. Könyv, mint mindig, de ezúttal is örülök neki. Ritka, alig ismert bájitalokról szól, azonnal belemerülök egy órácskára, csak a gyomrom korgása figyelmeztet jóval ebédidő után, hogy ma még nem ettem semmit, így ideje megcélozni a Nagytermet.

Felsétálok, és azon mosolygok, hogy bár Harry ebédidőre el akarta engedni Remust, de szinte teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy együtt megebédeltek, aztán azóta is folytatják a társalgást. Nagyon jó barátok ők ketten, és Harry tényleg azt akarja, hogy boldogok legyünk, így gondolom eléggé alapos, és hajthatatlan. Remélem, mire legközelebb látom Remust, már tényleg könnyebb lesz a lelke, és már lát maga előtt más lehetőséget is, mint hogy elbujdosson a világ végére, és minden embert messziről elkerüljön. Ez a legfontosabb cél, hogy megláttassuk vele az életében rejlő lehetőségeket. Hisz ha lát maga előtt egy célt, amiért érdemes küzdenie, szinte teljesen más ember, mint amikor elássa magát az önutálatba. Ezt már volt szerencsénk néhányszor megtapasztalni.

Ahogy azt gyanítottam, a Nagyteremben nincs senki, ennek ellenére az ebédem pillanatokon belül ott terem az asztalon. Egy pillanatra megsajnálom a manókat, akik egész nap szolgálatra készen állnak, de most valahogy a saját problémám jobban lefoglal, így továbbra is Remuson és Harryn töprengek. Próbálom elképzelni, miről beszélgetnek, elhatározom magamban, hogy majd utólag jól kifaggatom mind a kettőt. Azon is jót mosolygok, hogy majd mennyire más szemszögből fogják visszaadni a beszélgetésüket.

Ebéd után visszamegyek a szobámba, és újra belemerülök az új könyvembe, sok olyan bájital van benne, amiről még csak alig hallottam. Ilyenkor kissé elkeseredek, hisz hogyan akarok én bájitalmesteri vizsgát tenni, mikor még egy csomó bájitalt nem is ismerek?

Késő délután nézek fel újra, és akkor már hiányolom a fiúkat. Harry erre az időre már haza akart menni. Lehet, hogy tényleg sietett, és nem volt ideje már idejönni elköszönni, de legalább Remus előkerülhetett volna. Gondolhatja, hogy kifúrja az oldalam a kíváncsiság, hogy mire jutottak. Kezdek izgulni értük.

Nem sokkal vacsora előtt elsétálok Remus szobája fele, de hiába kopogok be többször is, semmi választ nem kapok. Aztán elsietek Harry vendégszobája felé, de ott sem járok több sikerrel. Csüggedten indulok el a Nagyterem fele vacsorázni, és közben kipillantok az ablakon. Odakint szakad a hó, és süvít a szél, az ember az orráig sem látna, ha egyáltalán kimerészkedne ebben az ítéletidőben. A kastély folyosóin is kegyetlen hideg van, sietősebbre is veszem a lépteimet.

A Nagyteremben néhány tanár ott ül az asztal mellett, de Remust nem látom köztük. Vajon hol lehet? Ennyire nem hinném, hogy összekaptak Harryvel, hogy elvonult valahova távol mindenkitől. Ennél jobb kedvvel hagytak ott reggel.

Vacsora után visszamegyek még egyszer a szobájához, de ezúttal sem nyit ajtót. Eltűnődöm, aztán a könyvtár fele veszem az irányt. Tudom, hogy ez amolyan magamból indulok ki dolog, hisz én rengeteg időt töltök ott, de most nem tudok más helyet kitalálni, ahol Remust kereshetném.

Belépek, de nem látok ott senkit, csak Madame Cvikker bukkan elő a polcok közül.

- Parancsoljon, Ms. Granger! Miben segíthetek?

- Most kivételesen nem könyvet keresek, Madame Cvikker. Nem látta Lupin professzort?

- Nem, már napok óta nem volt itt. Miért? Valami baj van?

- Csak beszélnem kellene vele… de sehol nem találom. Az egész kastélyban kerestem már. Remélem nem ment ki ebben az ítéletidőben.

- Ez az átkozott vihar… - csóválja meg a fejét az öreg boszorkány is. - Olyan, mintha…

Elharapja a mondatot, de továbbra is rosszallón csóválja a fejét. Szöget üt a fejembe ez a fél mondat.

- Olyan, mintha? Mit akart mondani, Madame Cvikker?

- Ez a szél nem normális! - fortyog tovább. - Túl hirtelen jött… túl… váratlanul.

- Azt mondja, hogy ez a vihar nem természetes?

- Én nem mondok semmit, Ms. Granger. Csak egy vén rigolyás boszorkány képzelgései. Nézze meg a professzort a termében, hátha készül az óráira.

- Hát persze - bólintok rá. - Megyek, és megnézem - köszönök el az öreglánytól, és kijövök a könyvtárból. Megcsóválom a fejem, hisz ma kétszer is voltam már Remus termében, mert a szobájához az SVK termen keresztül vezet az út, és persze nem volt ott.

Az egyik ablaknál megint megállok, és kinézek. Olyan, mintha vízszintesen esne a hó, a szél embertelen erővel tombol. Egy pillanatra próbálok rákoncentrálni, és ahogy megérzem azt a hűvös fuvallatot a bőrömön, már tudom, hogy ez a vihar tényleg nem normális. És már azt is tudom, hogy ki kell mennem a tomboló szélbe, akár akarom, akár nem. Végtelenül baljós előérzetem támad, és tudom, minden elővigyázatosságomra szükségem lesz. Még magamhoz hívom a szobámból a Juliantől kapott medált, biztos, ami biztos, és ahogy megérzem a kezemben a fém hűvös érintését, lesétálok a bejárati csarnokba, és a nagykapun át kilépek a szélbe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahogy becsukódik mögöttem a ajtó, a szél elemi erővel taszít vissza. Odaprésel a nehéz nagykapuhoz, hogy szinte moccanni sem bírok. Embertelenül hideg van, még a mugli világban, a tv-ben látott Északi sarki expedíciók jutnak eszembe, ahol a bátor felfedezők dacolnak az elemekkel, és az, hogy nekem is legalább úgy be kellene öltöznöm, ha nem akarom, hogy halálra fagyjak. Magamra bűvölöm a legmelegebb taláromat, és a még otthonról hozott jó meleg kötött sapkát, és a nyakamba akasztom Julian medálját, majd teszek egy lépést. A szél újra nagyot taszít rajtam, és az arcomba fújja a havat, de megpróbálok szembeszállni vele, mert valami azt súgja, hogy ezt kell tennem. Valami erő egy láthatatlan kötélen keresztül a Tiltott Rengeteg felé húz.

Néhány lépcsőfokot le tudok menni, de aztán a vihar újult erővel támad. Még egy lépcsőfok után rájövök, ez így nem fog menni. Ha a továbbiakban is ezzel a módszerrel küzdök, a lépcső alján egyszerűen ledönt a lábamról a szél, néhány percen belül belep a hó, és reggelre megfagyok. Szép kis mentőakció lenne, húzom el a számat, majd a korlátba kapaszkodva inkább megállok, és újra a viharra próbálom összpontosítani a figyelmem. Újra érzem, még a dermesztő hidegen túl is azt a hűvös fuvallatot, már csak azért is, mert ez a széllel ellentétben nem a testemet, hanem a lelkemet fagyasztotta meg.

Újra Julian jut eszembe, és a szemembe szökött két könnycsepp azonnal jéggé fagy. Ez visszatérít a valóságba, és tudatosítja bennem, hogy a romantikus nosztalgiázás helyett ezúttal inkább a tőle, egészen pontosan a könyvében tanultakra kellene emlékeznem. Egy pillanatra még átfut rajtam, hogy erről is tudott, a viharról, és hogy szükségem lesz arra a tudásra, de a következő másodpercekben már inkább a hóviharokról tanultakon töröm a fejem, és az igézeten, amivel le lehet csillapítani a természet ezen végtelenül erős tombolását.

Némi tűnődés után úgy érzem, hogy pontosan fel tudom idézni, így némi szenvedés árán kiszabadítottam a pálcám, valahova találomra a viharra szegeztem, és végrehajtva a végtelenül bonyolultnak tűnő pálcamozdulatot, elmondtam a varázsigét.

Néhány másodpercre csitul a szél süvítése, de aztán ugyanolyan erővel tombol tovább. Mielőtt kétségbe esnék, eszembe jut, hogy a sötét varázslatokat csak szívből, igaz hittel, beleéléssel lehet végrehajtani, hátha így van ez az eloszlatásukkal is. Felidézem Remust, és arra gondolok, hogy talán az élete függ attól, hogy én most legyűrjem ezt az átkozott vihart, és máris nagyobb beleéléssel tudom végrehajtani a varázslatot. Érezhetően nagyobb erő van benne, mint az előző próbálkozásomban, és bár érzem, a másik oldalon valaki ellenem dolgozik, de úgy tűnik, az én célom erősebb, így a vihar valamelyest elviselhetőbb mértékűre csillapodik. Nem mondom, hogy a szél nem hátráltat, időnként olyan érzésem van, hogy egyet lépek előre és kettőt hátra, de már képes vagyok haladni.

Korom sötét van, nem mintha ez a látásban sokat számítana, hisz a hó olyan sűrűn esik, hogy az orromig sem látok. Inkább csak a megérzéseim alapján haladok, jó egy óra kell ahhoz, hogy elérjem a rengeteg szélét. A hó lassan térdig ér, így nagyon nehezen haladok. Fél óra után dühömben eszembe jut egy varázslat, amivel megtisztíthatom magam előtt az utat, így legalább ez nem nehezíti a dolgom. Kicsit aggaszt a dolog, hisz ha már képes vagyok láthatatlanul közlekedni, nem kellene elárulni magam egy ilyen varázslattal. De ha nem teszem, akkor az ítéletnapig sem érem el az erdőt, aminek viszont beláthatatlan következményei lesznek.

Mikor elérem az erdőt, megtorpanok. Fogalmam sincs, merre mehetnék tovább, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az erdő nem teljesen veszélytelen. Bár, józan ésszel belegondolva, nincs az az értelmes lény a világon, legyen jó vagy gonosz, aki ilyen időben nem bújik el biztonságos fedezékbe. Kivéve engem, aki továbbra is töretlenül haladok előre.

Kis ideig próbálok befele figyelni a megérzéseimre, és ahogy körülnézek, találomra elindulok egy irányba. Fától fáig haladok, és közben próbálok figyelni a környezetemre. Próbálok koncentrálni, hogy ha bármi mozgás, vagy hang van a közelben, azt észrevegyem, bár a süvítő szélben elég reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnik. Ennek ellenére nem adom fel, percenként megállok, és alaposan körülnézek. Bízom abban, hogy ha esetleg átkok röpködnek valahol, a fényüket meglátom. Eléggé elkeserítő kilátásnak tűnik, de legalább messziről látható.

Újabb egy óra múlva már mélyen benn vagyok az erdőben, de még mindig semmi. Pedig ösztönösen szembe megyek a széllel, bízva abban, hogy a vihar centrumától szeretne eltaszigálni, ahol a célom van. Így többször is irányt változtatok, attól függően, honnan fúj a szél, remélve, hogy nem fogok a végén reménytelenül eltévedni.

Újabb fél órával később meglátom, amit kerestem. Átkok fénye villan a fák között. Gyorsan arra veszem az irányt, hogy megnézzem, mi történik. Eddig is csigalassan haladtam, most azonban elmondhatatlanul dühít, hogy nem tudok rohanni, hogy azonnal beavatkozhassak. Főleg, amikor már közelebb érek, és meg kell szüntetnem az utamat szabaddá tévő varázslatot is, hogy ne vegyenek észre idő előtt.

Meglapulok a legközelebbi fa mögött, és gyorsan felmérem a terepet. Összeszorul a szívem, ahogy meglátom Remust. Több ember ellen küzd, és hősiesen tartja magát, de látom, a pajzsa már nem olyan erős, mint korábban lehetett. Ismerem a képességeit, és nagyon jól látom, hogy már nincs a maximumon. Nem késlekedhetek a beavatkozással, csak még egy másodperc, míg felmérem a terepet.

Hatan vannak ellene, plusz három, aki már fekszik. Bő talár van rajtuk, kapucni és sál a fejükön, ami a hideg ellen is védi őket, de ugyanakkor felismerhetetlenné is teszi az arcukat. Nem tudom, mióta kóstolgatják, de kemény fába vágták a fejszéjüket Remusszal. Ennek ellenére azonnal cselekednem kell, útjára is indítok egy átkot, amitől még egy kapucnis alak kiesik a sorból. Egy pillanatra érzem a döbbent bénultságot a többin, de kihasználva ezt a szemrebbenésnyi időt, kiiktatok még egyet. Ettől Remus is új erőre kap, én viszont már elvesztettem a meglepetés erejét, így óvatosabbnak kell lennem. Ideje pajzsot húznom magam köré, hisz bár igaz, hogy láthatatlan vagyok, valószínűleg az általam küldött bűbájt látták felvillanni, vagy legalábbis az irányából következtethetnek a helyzetemre. Néhány átok röppen is felém, gyorsan ki kell térnem előle, de így legalább a maradék négy ellenség megoszlik kettőnk között, így már úgymond gyerekjáték. Persze ez annyira nem igaz, hisz minden erejüket megfeszítve próbálnak legyőzni bennünket.

A következő tíz percben Remusszal vállvetve küzdünk, hisz ebben már elég nagy rutinunk van. Elég sok csatát vívtunk meg hasonló helyzetben, annyi különbséggel, hogy ott tudtuk, ki az ellenség. Most fogalmam sincs. Ebben a pillanatban nem is érdekel, csak az, hogy mindketten megússzuk egy darabban.

Végül, mikor már csak velem szemben áll egy csuklyás alak, és Remus is felé fordul, feladja a harcot, és odalépve az utolsó földön fekvő társa mellé, a többiek után hoppanál vele. Odaugrom Remushoz, aztán az utolsó pillanatban eszembe jut, hogy nem is lát, így lekapom a láncot a nyakamból.

- Remus, jól vagy? - próbálom túlkiabálni a szelet, ami még mindig elég erősen fúj, és odalépek mellé, amint a térdére támaszkodva próbálja kifújni magát.

- Hermione… - néz rám döbbenten. - Mi folyik itt? Az előbb még nem voltál sehol.

- Ez hosszú, majd később elmondom - intem le, de nem nyugszik meg.

- Mi történt? - próbál kiabálni ő is, de nekem betelik az a bizonyos pohár.

- Elegem van ebből az átkozott viharból! - fortyanok fel, majd az égre szegezem a pálcám, és minden dühömet belesűrítve újra elmondom a varázsigét.

Olyan hirtelen lesz csend, hogy szinte fáj. A szél megáll, és szinte még az utolsó földet érő hópelyhek zizegését is hallani lehet.

- Ez mi volt? - néz rám Remus még inkább döbbenten.

- Meguntam, hogy a saját hangomat sem értem! - csóválom a fejem bosszúsan. - De neked mi a fenének kellett kijönni ebben az átkozott időben? És egyáltalán… hol van Harry?

- Mi az, hogy minek kellett kijönnöm? Hisz te hívtál! - értetlenkedik.

Ezúttal rajtam a megdöbbenés sora. - Én? - nézek Remusra kigúvadt szemekkel.

Remus eltűnődik, majd megcsóválja a fejét. - Harryvel korán vacsoráztunk, mert utána már csak el akart köszönni tőled, és visszamenni a városba. Akkor jelent meg a patrónusod, mikor kiléptünk a Nagyteremből. Az unikornisról üzentél valamit, és hogy azonnal jöjjünk utánad az erdőbe.

- Én nem küldtem nektek patrónust - néztem rá elég komolyan ahhoz, hogy elhiggye.

- Ezt akkor még nem tudtuk - sóhajtott. - Azonnal elindultunk. Már csak pár percnyire voltunk az erdőtől, mikor kitört a vihar. Az orrunkig sem láttunk, és így perceken belül elszakadtunk egymástól.

- Meg kell keresnünk Harryt! Ő sem lehet könnyebb helyzetben, mint te! - esek újra pánikba.

- Menjünk! - bólint rá Remus is. Körülnézünk az erdőben, de a csend szinte földöntúli. Sehonnan nem hallani semmit, ami nyomra vezethetne bennünket, mégis, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban mutatunk majdnem ugyanabba az irányba. Csak összenézünk, és elindulunk. Teszünk egy lépést, majd elkapom Remus karját.

- Várj! - szólok rá, mire csodálkozva néz rám. Megfogom a kezét, és a másik kezemmel a nyakamba akasztom a medált. - Látsz? - kérdezem tőle.

- Persze, hogy látlak - néz rám az elmúlt öt perc folyamán már vagy századszor ledöbbenve. - Miért ne látnálak?

- Akkor te is láthatatlan vagy - bólintok elégedetten, majd újra elindulok, és magam után húzom a még mindig sóbálványt játszó Remust.

- Hermione - szorítja meg a kezem Remus, mire ránézek. - Elmondanád, mi folyik itt?

- Hogy mi folyik itt, Remus, fogalmam sincs. Annyit tudok, hogy a vihart sötét mágiával keltette valaki, valószínűleg ugyanaz, aki benneteket kicsalt a kastélyból. De hogy ki, és mi volt a célja, nem tudom.

- De honnan tudsz a viharról? És mi ez a láthatatlanság dolog?

- Remus, ez most nem fontos! Meg kell keresnünk Harryt!

- Minden apróság fontos lehet, kislány - erősködik tovább, mire újra felkapom a vizet, és tudom, hogy az elmúlt órák reménytelen küzdelme, feszültsége, és a múlt felidézéséből adódó fájdalmam mind a nyakában fognak landolni. Megállok, és mivel ő már továbblépett, visszahúzom magamhoz.

- Juliantől kaptam a medált, és tőle tanultam meg bánni az elemekkel. Most boldog vagy? Kielégítettem a kíváncsiságodat? Mehetünk tovább?

- Ő az a férfi…

- Akit szerettem, igen. Sötét varázsló volt - mondom bosszúsan. - Akarsz még valamit tudni?

- Azt mondtad, hogy ő…

- Julian meghalt, Remus.

- Biztos?

- Ha nem lenne biztos… - fortyanok fel, majd elharapom a mondatot, mielőtt még olyat mondok, amit magam is megbánok. - Akkor most valószínűleg mindketten belehaltunk volna ebbe kis kalandba - fejezem be viszonylag megnyugodva a mondatot. - Menjünk tovább!

Remus még megcsóválja a fejét, de aztán engedelmesen elindul mellettem. A térdig érő hóban elég nehezen haladunk, még így is, hogy a vihar elcsitult, pedig a fogyó hold fénye most már ezüstös derengésbe borítja a rengeteget.

Mindketten a gondolatainkba merülünk, még azt is meg merem kockáztatni, hogy mindketten Julianen gondolkodunk, éppen ezért csak későn vesszük észre a velünk szemben haladó Harryt. Ő azonban éber, mint mindig, így, ha minket nem is lát, a hóban képződő gazdátlan nyomok feltűnnek neki. Pálcát ránt, de ez a hirtelen mozdulat már nekem is feltűnik. Az utolsó pillanatban kapom le a medált a nyakamból, és rákiáltok.

- Ne, Harry, mi vagyunk!

- Hermione, a fenébe, majdnem megátkoztalak benneteket! - engedi le bosszankodva a pálcáját. - Mi folyik itt?

- Ezt én is szeretném végre tudni - dörmög mellettem Remus, és mindketten tőlem várják a magyarázatot, holott én sem tudok többet, mint ők.

Megölelem mindkettőt, és végre kicsit megnyugodva sóhajtok.

- Higgyétek el, nem tudok többet, mint amit neked elmondtam - pillantok Remusra. - Valaki a nevemben becsalt benneteket egy mesterségesen keltett viharba, de hogy ki és miért, fogalmam sincs.

- De honnan tudtad, hogy a vihar nem egyszerű vihar?

- Felhívták rá a figyelmem. És utána már éreztem is.

- Ki? - kapja fel a fejét Harry.

- Madame Cvikker - vallom be elhúzva a számat.

- És ő vajon honnan tudja?

- Harry - csóválja meg a fejét Remus. - Madame Cvikker a zárolt rész összes könyvét kívülről fújja. Sokat tud az ősi varázslatokról. És jók a megérzései. Nem kell gyanúsítanod semmivel.

- Nem is akartam - grimaszol Harry, de így megint csak ott vagyunk, ahonnan elindultunk. Vagyis nem tudunk semmit.

- Induljunk el vissza - karolok bele a két oldalamon álló két férfiba. - Még mindig elég hideg van idekint, és mindhárman több sebből vérzünk. És azt sem tudom, hol vagyunk.

- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk - sóhajt Remus, és a pálcájával betájolja a kastélyt, így viszonylag céltudatosan indulunk el a fák között.

Az ideúthoz képest viszonylag gyorsan haladunk, nem kell a viharral bajlódnunk. Újra elmerülünk a gondolatainkba, ezúttal azonban a történteken töprengünk mindhárman. Elképzelésem sincs, ki, és miért csalta el a fiúkat, ráadásul a nevemben. A legközelebbi ismerőseimen kívül senki nem tudta, milyen patrónusom van. Bár, a háborúban akárki láthatta, hisz sokszor csak a patrónusunkon keresztül tudtunk kommunikálni, ha az ellenség elzárt minket egymástól.

De a háborúnak vége… Mégis az, hogy mi hárman voltunk ennek az egésznek a célpontja… mert, hogy mindhárman azok voltunk, abban biztos vagyok… akkor mégiscsak a múltunkhoz lehet köze ennek az incidensnek.

Ahogy kiérünk az erdőből, Harry elköszön tőlünk, mert reggel jelentkeznie kell a parancsnokságon, de megígéri, hogy legkésőbb két nap múlva visszajön, és aurorként is beleveti magát az ügybe. Velünk azonban még megígérteti, hogy reggel azonnal beszámolunk az igazgatónőnek, és minden szükséges intézkedést megteszünk. Megígérjük neki, hogy így lesz, így ő a birtok kapuja felé veszi az irányt, mi pedig elcaplatunk a bejárati lépcsőig. Ott azonban Remus megáll, és végignéz a birtokon.

- Azt hittem már nem számíthatunk ilyesmire - sóhajt.

- Ne gondolj most erre - simogatom meg a karját. - Kerüljünk ágyba, és majd ha kipihentük magunkat, beszélünk róla - mondom, és megfogva a kezét behúzom a bejárati csarnokba.

- Nem maradsz velem? - nézek rá reménykedve. Szükségem lenne most a közelségére, alig néhány órával az után, hogy azt sem tudtam, látom-e még élve.

- Beszélni akarok McGalagonnyal - rázza meg a fejét.

- Most? Hajnali kettő van, Remus.

- Tudom. De ha nem lát ilyen állapotban - néz végig magán -, akkor nem fogja komolyan venni a beszámolónkat.

- Hogy te mikre nem gondolsz hajnalban - sóhajtok.

- Csak ismerem az igazgatónőt - enged meg magának egy cinikus mosolyt.

- És utána? - sandítok rá.

- Nem akarlak felébreszteni.

- Remus, már megint kifogásokat keresel! - állok elé csípőre tett kézzel, mire fáradtan elmosolyodik, és odalép hozzám, hogy átöleljen.

- Szeretnéd?

- Igen, szeretném - bólintok rá.

- Jól van, akkor utána megkereslek.

- Veled menjek? - sandítok fel rá.

- Nem, pihenj csak le, megoldom. Egy fél óra, és ott leszek nálad - nyugtat meg, majd váltunk egy puszit, és mindketten elindulunk.

Elsiettem a szobámba, és bevetettem magam a zuhany alá. A forró víz ellazított, de egyben ki is hozta a fáradtságomat. Úgy mászok ki a zuhany alól, mint egy zombi, pedig még el kell tüntetnem magamról a sérüléseimet is. Nem volt semmi komoly, bár az egyik átok keményen nekivágott egy fának, amitől van rajtam néhány lila folt és horzsolás. Ezzel elvagyok még egy darabig, csak utána mászok be az ágyba.

Mivel elég elgyötört vagyok, jó érzés vízszintesbe kerülni, és hiába akartam megvárni Remust, elnyom az álom.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később ébredek arra, hogy Remus leül mellém az ágy szélére.

- Gyere ide mellém! - nyújtom felé a kezem. Megfogja, és belecsókol a tenyerembe.

- Hermione… amit odakint mondtál… még az erdőben…

Elgondolkodom, és mikor leesik, mit mondtam, sóhajtok.

- Remus, dühös voltam, kétségbeesett, és nagyon féltem… nem gondoltam komolyan.

- Biztos?

- Igen, biztos. Szeretlek! És soha többé nem akarok a múltban élni. El akarok felejteni minden rossz dolgot, ami történt. Sajnálom, amit mondtam. Tényleg!

- Rendben, semmi baj - szorítja meg a kezem. - Csak… szeretném, ha őszinte lennél hozzám. Bármiben, rendben?

- Megígérem, Remus! De most tusolj le, és próbáljunk meg aludni.

- Jól van, megyek - egyezik bele sóhajtva, és eltűnik a fürdőben.

Elhatározom, hogy megvárom, míg Remus visszajön, de így is kis híján elnyom az álom az alatt a néhány perc alatt, míg elkészül.

Leül mellém az ágy szélére, és megcirógatja az arcom.

- Nem fogunk tudni aludni.

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid - morgom álmosan. Felhajtom a takarót, és beljebb csúszok az ágyban. Remus elmosolyodik, és bebújik mellém az ágyba, aztán felkönyököl.

- Azt hiszem, én tényleg nem fogok tudni aludni.

- Hm… talán ez nem is akkora baj - mosolyodom el én is. - Bár azt hiszem… nem egy csata utáni kipurcant hajnal a megfelelő alkalom, hogy… közelebb kerüljünk egymáshoz.

- Nem, valóban nem - látja be. - Ha csak a közelséged meg nem őrjít annyira, hogy ezt elfelejtsem.

- Szóval ilyen őrjítő hatással vagyok rád? - húzom az agyát, miközben ezúttal én cirógatom meg az ő arcát.

- Ha tudnád mennyire - mosolyodik el, majd odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

A csókja végtelenül gyengéd, mégis valahogy határozottabb, magabiztosabb, mint korábban. Mintha a kétségei elpárologtak volna. Ez elmondhatatlanul jó érzéssel tölt el, és egy boldog mosollyal átadom magam ennek a csóknak. Közelebb simulok hozzá, ő pedig lassan átölel.

Lassacskán felébred bennünk a vágy, egészen addig, míg Remus egy fájó pontra nem talál a hátamon, amitől csók közben felszisszenek.

- Mi a baj? - néz rám fürkészőn.

- Semmi - próbálom eloszlatni az aggodalmait. - Csak… a hátam... Ezek szerint nem tűntettem el minden lila foltot.

- Nekem is van pár - bólint rá megértőn.

- Nem csodálom. Te sokkal tovább küzdöttél, mint én. Meg kellene nézzelek…

- Nem szeretem túlságosan, ha nézegetnek - grimaszol.

- Pedig én szeretlek nézegetni is - ugratom.

- Furcsa ízlésed van - neveti el magát. - Egye fene, reggel megvizsgálhatsz.

- Szavadon foglak - mondom elnyomva egy ásítást, mire Remus megcsóválja a fejét.

- Alvás, kisasszony!

- De én nem akarok még!

- Még? Lassan kel a nap. Hogy is szoktad mondani? Nincs kifogás! Gyere! - fekszik el mellettem, és odahúz magához.

- Jól van, jól van - adom meg magam, és a vállára hajtom a fejem. Remus szorosan magához ölel, és valahogy megnyugvást, biztonságot találok az ölelésében. Ebben a békében végül mégis erőt vesz rajtam a fáradtság, és néhány perccel később álomba merülök.


	11. Chapter 11

Reggel arra ébredek, hogy a nappaliban csilingel a kandallóm. Egy másodpercig azt sem tudom, hogy mi van, és hol vagyok, de aztán kelletlenül kibontakozom Remus karjaiból, aki még csak most ébredezik, gyorsan magamra rántom a jó meleg köntösöm, és mezítláb kislattyogok a nappaliba. Hálát adok az égnek, hogy nem a hálószobámban van a kandalló, mert akkor most igen csak nagyot buknánk.

A kandallóban persze McGalagony feje tűnik fel, nem is számítottam másra.

- Jó reggelt, Ms. Granger! - köszön, ahogy meglát.

- Önnek is igazgatónő! - nyomok el egy ásítást.

- Hogy érzi magát? - néz rám aggódva.

- Pompásan - húzom el a számat. - Leszámítva, hogy alig három órát aludtam, sajog minden porcikám, alig pár órája még halálra voltam rémülve, és…

- Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettem - szakít félbe McGalagony. - De kilencre összehívtam a tanári kart, hogy megbeszéljük az önöket ért atrocitást.

- Nem lehetett volna tízre? - morgok, de azért elég hangosan, hogy ő is meghallja. Nem reagál rá, inkább másra tereli a szót.

- Nem tudja, hol van a professzor úr? Kerestem a szobájában, de nincs ott.

- Biztos már elindult hozzám - húzom el a számat, és igyekszem nem lebuktatni mindkettőnket. - A történtek után úgy hiszem, aggódik értem.

- Remek. Akkor, ha megtenné, hogy őt is értesíti, és idefáradnak…

- Természetesen, igazgatónő, mindketten ott leszünk.

Még bólint, majd eltűnik a feje a kandallómból, én pedig egy csüggedt sóhajjal felállok, és visszasétálok a hálószobámba.

Remus felül az ágyban, majd felém nyújtja a kezét, amit megfogok, és leülök az ágy szélére.

- Mennyi időnk van még? - kérdezi fintorogva.

- Egy fél óra - pillantok az órára. - McGalagony ugyanúgy nincs tekintettel senkire és semmire, mint az elődje.

- Nyugodj meg, kislány! - húz magához Remus, de nem igazán bírok engedelmeskedni.

- Nem akarok megnyugodni! Álmos vagyok, fáradt vagyok, nyűgös vagyok, és veled akarok lenni, nem az egész tanári karral! És… szerettem volna előbb veled és Harryvel megbeszélni, ami történt.

- Tudom. De Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beavassuk az igazgatónőt.

- Gondolod, hogy attól tart, hogy megismétlődhet a dolog? - nézek Remusra fürkészve.

- Nem tudom - csóválja meg a fejét. - Amíg nem tudjuk, mi volt ez az egész, nem tudhatjuk, hogy számíthatunk-e hasonlóra.

- Remus, mondj el nekem mindent, ami tegnap történt!

- Kicsim, nem tudok többet mondani, mint tegnap.

- Akkor mond el újra! - kérem, hátha rájövünk valamire, amire eddig nem.

Megadja magát, és eltűnődik a történteken.

- Ahogy már mondtam, korán mentünk vacsorázni Harryvel - kezd mesélni, de nekem pontosan kell látnom.

- Mikor?

- Még hat óra sem volt. Abban sem voltunk biztosak, hogy már kaphatunk vacsorát.

- Találkoztatok valakivel?

- Nem, de ez nem jelenti, hogy nem is látott minket senki. Bárki meglapulhatott egy szobor vagy páncél mögött úgy, hogy ne vegyük észre.

- Ez igaz - húzom el a szám. - És utána?

- Mikor végeztünk, kijöttünk a Nagyteremből. A bejárati csarnok közepén járhattunk, mikor beszáguldott a patrónusod.

- Biztos, hogy az enyém?

- Hermione… nem tudom - csóválja meg a fejét csüggedten. - Vidra volt, és a te hangodon szólalt meg. De ilyen helyzetben az ember nem elsősorban a patrónus valódiságát vonja kétségbe. Akár valamilyen illúzióbűbáj is lehetett, nem vizsgálgattuk, időnk sem volt rá.

- Elhiszem. Mit mondott?

- Valami olyasmit, hogy az unikornis megsebesült, és szükséged van a segítségünkre.

- Aztán elindultatok kifele. Akkor milyen idő volt?

- Akkor még nem volt semmi. Jeges hideg volt, de se hó, se szél. És nem láttunk senkit a birtokon, de ez sem jelent semmit, hisz téged sem láttalak megérkezni, mégis ott voltál - húzza el a száját, és látom, hogy még mindig nem tetszenek neki a dolgok, amiket Juliantól kaptam, vagy tanultam. Aztán mégis folytatja. - A rengeteg felé indultunk, a lehető legrövidebb úton. Úgy húsz méterre lehettünk az első fáktól, mikor lecsapott ránk a vihar. Néhány percig még szemmel tudtuk tartani egymást, de később már az orrunkig sem láttunk, és elszakadtunk egymástól. Egy darabig próbáltam kiabálni Harrynek, és gyanítom ő is, de reménytelen volt. A végén már fogalmam sem volt, merre megyek, teljesen elvesztettem az irányérzékemet. Egy jó fél óra bóklászás után támadtak rám. Se szó, se beszéd. Az első átkot be is kaptam, annyira meglepetésszerűen jött a hóesésből. Igazából azt sem tudtam, hányan vannak, és honnan támadnak. Csak próbáltam kitartani.

- Tényleg nem mondtak semmit? Nem volt ismerős a hangjuk?

- Egy szót sem szóltak. Nonverbális varázslatot használtak.

- Akkor ezzel nem jutunk előbbre. Mi lehet az indok?

- Két verziót tudok elképzelni… - tűnődik el Remus. - Az egyik a múlt… a háború… ami úgy tűnik utánunk fog nyúlni, ameddig csak élünk. A másik… még ha neked nem is tetszik… hogy ellenem irányult az egész, hogy eltávolítsanak az iskolából.

- Remus, ki kockáztatna ennyit azért, hogy téged kirúgasson? A kettő nincs arányban egymással.

- Elég felhergelni néhány szülőt, Kicsim, akik pusztán a gyerekek iránti aggodalmuktól vezetve bármire képesek. Bármire. Gondold csak magad a helyükbe! Te nem tennél meg mindent, hogy megvédd a gyermekedet?

- De…

- Nincs de, kicsim! Te ismersz engem, így bízol bennem. De egy ismeretlen vérfarkas esetén is így gondolkodnál?

- Nem tudom, Remus - látom be. - Lehet, hogy nem.

- Látod. Ha néhány család összefog… simán összehozhattak egy ilyen akciót. Vagy, akár a kettőt össze is köthették. Valaki bosszút akar állni rajtad és Harryn, én esetleg csak hab lennék a tortán. Vagy, van egy ember, aki bosszút akar állni a háborús dolgok miatt, de egyedül képtelen, ezért felhúz néhány családot, ellenem, így mintegy felhasználva őket a saját érdekeire, beleértve a ti kiiktatásotokat.

- Ez szánalmas - csóválom a fejem.

- Az. De most ideje felkelnünk. Maradt úgy öt percünk, hogy odaérjünk a megbeszélésre. Gyorsan kimegyek mosakodni, és mehetünk is - mosolygott rám, és el is tűnt a fürdő fele. Mosolyogva, hálásan néztem utána, és gyorsan fel is öltöztem. Néhány percen belül összekaptuk magunkat, és nem túl jó hangulatban elindultunk az igazgatói iroda fele.

Mikor belépünk, bezsebelhetünk McGalagonytól egy szemrehányó pillantást a késésért. Mintha bizony mi tehetnénk mindenről.

- Néhány szóban már beszámoltam a tanári karnak a történtekről - néz végig rajtunk az igazgatónő. - Mindannyiunkat mélységes felháborodással tölt el a dolog.

Ki vagyunk vele segítve, gondolom magamban, de ahogy Remus vesz egy nagy levegőt mellettem, valahogy engem is türelemre int. Aztán mielőtt reagálhatnék, valaki nagyot tüsszent a sarokban. Odanézek, és látom, hogy Bimba professzor elég ramaty állapotban van. Az orra tiszta vörös, és valószínűleg lázas is. Mondjuk nem csoda ilyen időben megfázni. Nagyot trombitál a zsebkendőjébe, aztán utána is csak szipog. Szerintem már rég a gyengélkedőn lenne, ha nem itt kéne ücsörögnie az igazgatóiban.

- Professzor - nézek rá -, ha végeztünk jöjjön be hozzám, adok önnek egy bájitalt. Ebédre már kutya baja sem lesz.

- Nadon közödöb, Herbiode… - mondja levegő után kapkodva, mire csak bólintok, és visszafordulok McGalagony felé.

- Rengeteg a megválaszolatlan kérdés, Ms. Granger - néz rám a boszorkány. - Egyáltalán nem fér a fejembe, hogy a támadóik hogyan jutottak be a birtokra. Hisz a Tiltott Rengeteg ugyanúgy védelem alatt áll, mint a Roxfort többi része.

- Fogalmam sincs, igazgatónő - vonok vállat. Ezt a témát még mi sem boncolgattuk. - Figyelembe kell vennünk a lehetőséget, hogy valaki belülről segítette őket.

- Na de Hermione! - háborodik fel a boszorkány. - Csak nem gondolja komolyan…

- Hermionénak igaza van - áll mellém Madame Hooch, és miközben cinkosan összevillan a szemünk, Remus is helyesel.

- Így van. A védelmi vonalon kívülről nem lehet áttörni. Legfeljebb olyannak, aki pontosan ismeri a birtokot védő varázslatokat.

- És mégis melyikünket gyanúsítják? - puffog tovább McGalagony. - Különben is, értesítenünk kell az aurorparancsnokságot! Ők majd…

- Harry már tudja, tekintve, hogy ott volt velünk. A saját bőrén tapasztalta a történteket - hűtöm le a lelkesedését. - Azt mondta, hogy ma, legkésőbb holnap visszajön. Gondolom, mindenkit ki fog kérdezni, hogy képbe kerüljön.

- Ez igaz - látja be. - És gondolom, addig nem is tehetünk semmit. A szakértőkre kell bíznunk a dolgot. Akkor nem is tartanám fel tovább önöket. Talán csak önt, Hermione, és a professzor urat - pillant Remusra.

- Hát persze, igazgatónő - bólintunk rá nem túl lelkesen.

Megvárja, míg a többiek elvonulnak, és ahogy azt vártuk, ránk is ront.

- Elmondanák, hogy mi történt?

- Mindent elmondtam az éjjel, igazgatónő - sóhajt mellettem Remus, akinek semmi kedve ötödször is végigmondani a történteket. - Mi sem tudunk többet. Talán majd Harrynek sikerül valamit kiderítenie.

- Azért mi sem fogunk tétlenül ülni - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Mire készülsz? - néz rám Remus.

- Kihasználom a lehetőségeimet - vonok vállat, és lassan kezd a terv kialakulni a fejemben.

- Hermione, bízza ezt Harryre - mondja szigorúan McGalagony.

- Hát persze - húzom el a számat, mire Remus elneveti magát mellettem. Tudja, hogy eszemben sincs tétlenül ülni a fenekemen. Nem is lennék igazi griffendéles.

- Ha Harry ideér többet fogunk tudni, igazgatónő - mondja Remus. - De most fáradtak vagyunk, és megviseltek. Még pihennénk egy kicsit.

- Hát persze, menjenek csak - int nagyvonalúan a boszorkány, mire kiiszkolunk az irodából.

- Mire készülsz? - sandít rám Remus, mikor leérünk a mozgólépcsővel.

- Hallgatózásra. Tudod, a nők szeretik az ilyesmit. Belekagylózni olyan dolgokba, amikhez semmi közük.

- Azért légy óvatos, rendben? Inkább… veled mennék.

- Felejtsd el! Magamra még csak-csak tudok vigyázni…

- Azért én is vigyázok magamra - sóhajt. - És hol akarsz hallgatózni?

- Bárhol. A tanárok között, a gyerekek között… a folyosón, a tanáriban, a Nagyteremben, a bagolyházban, a klubhelyiségekben. Akárhol.

- Tényleg úgy hiszed, hogy valakinek köze van hozzá? A tanárok közül?

- Remélem nem. De akár Imperiusszal is rávehettek valakit a dologra. Apropó, ki járt kinn mostanában a kastélyból? Bárkit megátkozhattak, aki akár csak lenn volt a faluban, vagy az Abszol úton.

- Ez is igaz. De ezt majd Harry kikérdezi mindenkitől, és kiderül. Ránk elég furcsán néznének, ha kérdésekkel bombáznánk mindenkit. És most?

- Viszek Bimbának egy bájitalt, mielőtt megfullad - forgatom meg a szemem. - Aztán alszom még egy kicsit. Velem tartasz?

- Csábító a lehetőség, de ha te a saját szakálladra nyomozol, akkor én is - néz rám kihívóan. - Valaminek utána akarok nézni.

- Rendben. Légy nagyon óvatos! - fogom meg a kezét egy pillanatra. - Szerintem az ebédet átalszom, de vacsoránál találkozunk?

- Persze - mosolyog rám, majd mindketten elindulunk a saját utunkra.

Elsietek a laboromba, ahol gyorsan magamhoz veszek egy megfázás elleni és egy erősítő bájitalt, majd Bimbához indulok. Gyorsan túl akarok lenni rajta, hisz nagyon vonz az ágyam. Az a három óra, amit aludtam, édeskevés volt azok után, amin keresztülmentünk.

Bekopogok a boszorkányhoz, de csak lassan vánszorog oda, hogy kinyissa az ajtót.

- Hoztam önnek bájitalt - nyújtom át neki. - Igya meg gyorsan.

Hálásan bólint, átveszi az üvegcséket, és kiissza a tartalmát. Már ahogy visszanyújtja a fiolákat látszik, hogy jobban van, és tudom, pár percen belül kutya baja sem lesz. Egy jól elkészített bájital csodákra képes.

- Hol sikerült így megfáznia, professzor? - nézek rá sajnálkozva.

- Fogalmam sincs, Hermione - csóválja meg a fejét, de már megkönnyebbült, hogy újra kap levegőt. - Igaz, hogy néhány napja voltam a faluban, de Madame Rosmertánál ittam egy jó kis forraltbort, úgyhogy akkor biztosan nem fázhattam meg. Talán, amikor az üvegházakhoz mentem ki. Biztosan nem öltöztem fel eléggé - mérgelődik, nekem azonban inkább azon akad meg a figyelmem, hogy pár napja kint járt a faluban. És abban szinte biztos vagyok, hogy nem a melegházban fázott meg, hisz olyan az éghajlat benne, mint egy esőerdőben. Viszont az biztos, hogy nem emlékszik semmire. De hát, ha esetleg tényleg Imperius alatt áll, akkor nem is emlékezhet. Ezt jó lenne kideríteni. Még jobbulást kívánok neki, és a gondolataimba merülve visszaballagok a szobámba.

Még iszok egy teát, aztán eldőlök az ágyamon, és ahogy azt vártam is, szinte perceken belül elalszom.

Nem sokkal vacsora előtt ébredek, és bár nem sok kedvem van most a többiekhez, elsétálok a Nagyteremhez. Remus már ott van, csak összemosolygunk, és leülök enni. Megvárom, míg végez, és kimegy a teremből, és csak egy perccel később megyek utána. Valahogy érzem, hogy két folyosóval arrébb úgyis megvár.

Az egyik eldugott ablaknál találok rá, fázósan összehúzza magán a talárját. Odalépek hozzá, és hátulról átölelem.

- Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned - szorítja meg egy pillanatra a kezem, majd elhúzódik tőlem.

- Senki nem jár erre - fintorgok. - Hozzám?

- Mehetünk - bólint rá, és elindulunk. - Kipihented magad?

- Átaludtam az egész délutánt - bólintok.

- Jól tetted.

- És te merre jártál? - nézek rá kíváncsian, mert szemernyit sem tűnik kipihentebbnek, mint reggel.

- A könyvtárban. Utána olvasgattam egy-két dolognak, és beszéltem Madame Cvikkerrel.

- De azt mondtad, hogy ő gyanún felül áll.

- Még mindig így gondolom. Csak kíváncsi voltam, honnan sejtette meg.

- Gondolom, megborzongatta a lelkét, ahogy nekem is - vonok vállat, miközben belépünk a lakosztályomba, és letelepszünk a kanapéra.

- Igen, valami hasonlót mondott ő is. Hermione…

- Igen? - nézek rá kérdőn, ahogy félbehagyja az elkezdett mondatot.

- Semmi, nem fontos.

- Dehogynem. Mit akartál kérdezni?

- Nem akarlak felbosszantani.

- Most nem vagyok könnyen felbosszantható állapotban. Szóval?

- Te mennyit tudsz ezekről a dolgokról? - néz rám óvatosan.

- A sötét varázslatokról? - tűnődöm el. - Nem sokat. Egyetlen könyvet kaptam Juliantől, azt, amelyikben az időjárást befolyásoló bűbájokról van szó. És gondolom ezt is csak azért, mert tudta, hogy szükségem lesz rá.

- Tudta?

- Remus, ő mindent tudott előre. Ron halálát, Téged, a vihart, hogy szükségem lesz a medáljára… mindent. Nem tanított nekem sötét varázslatokat, ezt a néhányat is azért, hogy életben maradhassak. Hogy… életben maradhassunk. Nem kell aggódnod miatta. Nem akart…semmi rosszat.

- Azért egy kicsit aggódom - néz rám bocsánatkérőn, és bár egy kicsit bosszant a bizalmatlansága, az, hogy tényleg aggódik, jólesik.

- Tudom. Nem baj. Inkább beszéljünk másról, úgyis akartam valamit kérdezni a legjobb SVK tanártól.

- Te most hízelegsz nekem? - mosolyodik el.

- Igen - mosolygok vele én is. - De amúgy ez az igazság.

- És mit szeretnél tudni?

- Meg lehet tudni valakiről, hogy Imperius alatt áll, vagy állt nem olyan rég?

- Igen, van rá egy bűbáj, majd megmutatom - ráncolja a homlokát. - De… gyanakszol valamire? Vagy valakire?

- Igen - bólintok rá. - De ha tényleg átok alatt áll, nem tehet semmiről. Pont ezért szeretném kimutatni, hogy felmentsem a felelősség alól.

- Ki az?

- Ezt még inkább nem mondanám meg. De néhány napja kint járt a faluban, és minden további nélkül megátkozhatták, még csak észre sem vette. Aztán tegnap este szépen kiment, kinyitotta a kaput, beengedte a támadóinkat, aztán visszajött a szobájába. Lehet, hogy nem is emlékszik semmire.

- És közben jól megfázott, hisz a visszaúton őt is elkaphatta a vihar - nézett rám összehúzott szemmel Remus, aki persze rájött, kiről beszélek.

- Igen - bólintottam rá. - Bimbának halvány fogalma sincs, hogy hol fázott meg, és szerintem, ha megkérdeznénk tőle, mit csinált tegnap este, fogalma sem lenne. Hacsak el nem ültettek valami emléket a fejében. Bár ehhez már túlzott alaposság kéne.

- Igen, ilyesmi csak a te fejedben fordul meg. Te mindig minden apró részletre gondolsz. De az ilyen bosszúhadjáratok soha nincsenek átgondolva. Jut eszembe… beszéltem Harryvel. Holnap délután itt van. Ő is alaposan körül akar nézni.

- Az jó. Tudod, mit? Ne mondjuk el neki előre, mit sejtettem meg, és ha ő is ugyanarra jut, akkor leellenőrizhetjük a professzort.

- Rendben, akkor holnap délelőtt megtanítom neked a bűbájt. De igazából, azzal, hogy bebizonyítjuk, hogy Bimbát megátkozták, sokkal nem leszünk előbbre.

- Tudom. Ettől nem tudjuk, ki tette és miért. Valószínűleg lesből küldték rá az átkot, és nem látott semmit - sóhajtok. - A hallgatózás projekt ettől még él. Ugyanúgy a tanárokra, mint a diákokra. Ahogy visszajönnek a gyerekek, belevetem magam a dolgokba.

- Nem tudom, miben reménykedsz a diákok kapcsán. Ha ők is benne vannak…

- Remus, a háborúban is benne voltak, nyakig. Velünk együtt.

- Jól van, ha így látod jónak, csak hallgatózz. De… féltelek.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, vigyázok magamra!

- Remélem is! - húz magához, és ad egy puszit a hajamba.

- Nem kell aggódnod - ölelem át én is. - Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy.

- Ha nem lennék itt, talán bele sem keveredtél volna ebbe az őrületbe - sóhajt.

- Ha nem keveredtem volna bele, lehet, hogy most itt se lehetnél. Inkább fogd be! - rázom meg a fejem.

- Jól van, befogom - mondja, és hallom, hogy mosolyog. - De én is örülök, hogy itt lehetek.

Ennyiben maradtunk, és egy kis ideig csendben ültünk. Remus lelassuló légzéséből éreztem, hogy lassan elalszik, de úgy gondoltam, hogy ágyban talán kényelmesebben pihenhetne.

Lassan felemelem a fejem, és megvárom, amíg kinyitja a szemét, és rám néz.

- Itt alszol velem?

- Igen… ha nem bánod.

- Örülök neki. De akkor gyorsan kerüljünk ágyba.

Egy mosollyal rábólint, és elzavar fürödni, ami persze nem jó ötlet, mert a zuhany alatt huncut gondolataim támadnak. Ez még akkor is látható lehet, mikor előkerülök, legalábbis Remus szemvillanásából ezt olvasom ki, ahogy odalép hozzám, ad egy puszit, és eltűnik a fürdőben.

Gyorsan bebújok az ágyba, de a korábbi gondolataim csak nem akarnak békén hagyni. Még akkor sem, ha tudom, hagynom kéne Remust pihenni. Elvégre lehet, hogy én kialudtam magam délután, de ő még most sem lehet jobb állapotban, mint én voltam reggel.

Tíz perccel később Remus is bebújik mellém az ágyba, felkönyököl, és megcirógatja az arcom.

- Miben töröd a fejed? - kérdezi mosolyogva.

- Szeretném elcsábítani a világ legjobb pasiját.

- Hát, akkor elég rossz helyen kereskedsz - neveti el magát.

- Ne mondd ezt! - húzom magamhoz egy puszira. - Igenis jó pasi vagy.

- Hát, ha te mondod - hagyja rám, majd megcsókol. Az önbizalomhiánya azonnal eltűnik, ahogy átölel, és tudom, hogy a felébredő vágy lassan minden kétségét porrá fogja égetni.


	12. Chapter 12

A következő nap délelőtt sokat gyakoroljuk az ominózus bűbájt, sőt, egymást is ellenőrizzük, csak, hogy megnyugodjon a lelkünk. Aztán némi rábeszélés után Remus hagyja, hogy eltűntessem a már gyógyulófélben lévő sérüléseit, majd várjuk, hogy délután megérkezzen Harry.

Ebéd után nem sokkal kopog be a lakosztályomba.

- Szia! Gyere be! - invitálom beljebb. Egy komisz mosollyal konstatálja Remus jelenlétét, aztán letelepszik az egyik fotelba.

- Beszéltetek McGalagonnyal? - néz végig rajtunk.

- Beszéltünk - bólintok rá, de Harry leolvashatja az arcomról a lelkesedést.

- Megint homokba dugja a fejét, igaz? Sebaj, eddig is boldogultunk egyedül, most sem lesz másként. Megtudtatok valamit?

- Sejtünk ezt-azt - bólint rá Remus. - De nem akarunk befolyásolni.

- Igazatok van - ért egyet Harry. - Akkor még ma beszélnék mindenkivel, aki itt volt a kastélyban a szünetben, és este egyeztetünk. Holnap pedig kimennék az erdőbe, és végigjárnám a helyszínt, és a birtok kapujának környékét. Velem tartotok?

- Persze - bólintottam rá. - Járj végig mindenkit. Az összes tanár itt van, senki nem utazott el az ünnepekre, aztán holnap bóklászhatunk az erdőben.

- El fognak kívánni a fenébe. Mármint a tanárok - csóválja meg a fejét Harry. - Hogy jövök én ahhoz, hogy faggassam őket? Nekik még mindig az a kölyök vagyok, aki voltam.

- Dehogy, Harry - nyugtatja meg Remus. - Dolgozol. Ez a munkád. Senki nem fog ferde szemmel nézni rád. Főleg, mert jópáran megijedtek.

- Hát, remélem, belátják, hogy segíteni akarok.

- Ebben biztos vagyok - mosolygok rá bíztatón, mire vesz egy nagy levegőt, és útjára indul.

- És mi? Mivel töltjük a délutánt? - nézek Remusra.

- Lennének ötleteim - neveti el magát. - De el kellene mennem az Abszol útra, beszerezni néhány dolgot. Néhány nap, és újra kezdődik a tanítás, még akkor is, ha a történtek ezt kiverték a fejünkből.

- Veled tarthatok?

- Hermione… nem fogok elveszni. És a nyílt utcán megtámadni sem fognak - néz rám, de mikor látja a csalódott ábrázatomat, megcsóválja a fejét és elmosolyodik. - Jól van, gyere! De előbb-utóbb valakinek feltűnik, hogy sokat vagyunk együtt.

- Erre csak annyit mondok, ha velem csaltak ki a kastélyból, akkor valakinek már rég feltűnt.

- Ebben van valami - ismeri be kelletlenül. - De ettől még az igazgatónőnek nem kéne felhívni a figyelmét…

- A kapcsolatunkra? - nézek rá értetlenül. - Miért is?

- Kicsim… - ölel magához. - Így sem maradhatok itt már túl sokáig, de ha McGalagony megtudja, hogy együtt vagyunk, nagyon hamar kipaterol minket innen. Téged is.

- De miért van ez így?

- Nem tudom, Hermione, de amennyire csak vissza tudok emlékezni, mindig is egyedülálló tanárok tanítottak a Roxfortban. És nem hinném, hogy McGalagony változtatna ezen a hagyományon. Talán azt hiszik, hogy ha nincs családod… nagyobb odafigyelést tudsz nyújtani a gyerekeknek. Nem tudom, én sem értem a megfontolást, de így van.

- Ez kiszúrás - háborgok. - Ha valakinek rendezett, harmonikus családi élete van, akkor sokkal több energiával tud dolgozni.

- Igen, valóban. De a Roxfortban a hagyományok jobban kőbe vannak vésve, mint bárhol máshol a világon. Úgyhogy… még egy kicsit tarts ki!

- Amíg levizsgázom - kacsintok rá. - Ha már bájitalmester leszek, úgy elhúzzuk a csíkot, hogy csak na!

- Erről majd még beszélünk. Indulhatunk?

- Adj nekem egy órát, Remus! Ha már ott vagyunk, én is feltölteném a készleteimet. Körülnézek a laborban és a termemben.

- Rendben. Akkor találkozzunk a bejárati csarnokban egy óra múlva.

- Ott leszek - bólintok rá, majd egy búcsúcsók után elindulok a laboromba.

Végül végtelen hosszú listát írok, hisz, végiggondolva a januári óráimat, elég sok hozzávalót kell beszereznem. És persze futva érek csak oda a megbeszélt találkozóra, ahol Remus már vár.

- Kegyetlenül hideg van - borzong meg Remus, ahogy kilépünk a szabadba.

- Szeretnél egy kis tavaszi napsütést? - ugratom, és be is jön a számításom. Csúnyán néz rám, mire elnevetem magam.

- Hermione, ez nem vicces!

- Te mondtad, hogy fázol - vonok vállat, ami csak még jobban bosszantja.

- Fázom is. De azért van tél, hogy hideg legyen. Minden időjárásnak megvan a maga ideje.

- Jól van, na, csak vicceltem - karolok bele, és mikor megforgatja a szemét, megint elnevetem magam.

- Túlságosan lazán veszed ezt a témát.

- Hát persze, Remus. És nem is fogom komolyabban, amíg nincs semmi baj. Csak te csinálsz ebből problémát.

- Mert számomra ijesztő, hogy képes voltál megérezni…

- Remus - torpanok meg hirtelen. - Tudom, hogy azt képzeled, hogy ezt is Juliantől tanultam. De jobb, ha tőlem tudod, hogy ez a képesség már akkor megvolt bennem, amikor először találkoztam Juliannel. Már amikor először megláttam őt, éreztem azt a hideg fuvallatot a lelkemben. És az, hogy megérzem a gonosz varázslatok jelenlétét, egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy én magam is élnék velük. Sosem tettem, és nem is áll szándékomban.

- Tudom, tudom… ne haragudj! Eszembe se jutott, hogy bármivel gyanúsítsalak.

- Tudom. De mint SVK tanár te magad is képben vagy a sötét varázslatokkal. Akkor miért zavar, hogy én is ismerek néhány dolgot?

Lesüti a szemét, és nem válaszol a kérdésemre.

- Nem ez a baj, igaz? - teszem csípőre a kezem. - Féltékeny vagy Julianre.

- Nem - kapja fel a fejét. - Jó, talán egy kicsit…

- Jaj, te bolond - sóhajtok. - Menjünk tovább, mielőtt még kiakadok.

Csendben ballag mellettem, majd ahogy elhagyjuk a birtokot, az Abszol útra hoppanálunk.

- Nagyon haragszol? - néz rám Remus bűntudatosan.

- Nem - sóhajtok. - Csak jó lenne, ha nem aggódnál butaságokon.

- Én már csak ilyen vagyok - hajtja le a fejét. - De ha kárpótlásul meghívlak egy sütire, megbocsátasz?

- Mondtam, hogy nem haragszom - mosolyodom el engedékenyen. - Semmi szükség arra, hogy költsd a pénzed.

- De én szeretném - néz rám kihívóan, mire fejcsóválva megadom magam. - Váljunk szét, úgy hamarabb végzünk, és egy óra múlva találkozzunk ugyanitt - ajánlja, mire gyorsan körülnézek, és adok neki egy puszit. - Na menj szépen, mielőtt még lebukunk - neveti el magát, majd ő is ad egy puszit, és elindul a dolgára.

Mosolyogva nézek utána, majd amikor eltűnik a kanyarban, én is elindulok a beszerzőkörutamra. Még szerencse, hogy mindent egy helyen megkapok, így is az egy óra jó része elmegy, mire összeszedünk minden bájitalhozzávalót. Mikor minden megvan, egy laza pálcamozdulattal elküldök mindent a raktáramba, elköszönök a patikustól, és visszaindulok Remushoz.

Még így is én voltam a gyorsabb, de még egy percet sem kell várnom, hogy feltűnjön az utcán.

- Mindent elintéztél? - kérdezi, mikor odaér hozzám.

- Igen. És te?

- Én is - bólint, majd valahonnan egy szál vörös rózsát kerít elő valahonnan, pedig az előbb még nem volt a kezében semmi. - Ez a tiéd - nyújtja át.

- Köszönöm, Remus - mosolyodom el. - Most úgy adnék egy puszit.

- Este behajtom rajtad - fojt el ő is egy mosolyt. - Most ideje a beígért süti után nézni.

- Remus…

- Nincs kifogás! - próbál szigorúan nézni rám, mire kitör belőlem a nevetés.

- Menjünk!

Beülünk egy cukrászdába, ahol szerencsére nincsenek túl sokan, így eléggé meghitt hangulatban beszélgetünk az egyik eldugott asztalnál.

- Tényleg féltékeny vagy? - sandítok Remusra.

- Egy kicsit igen - von vállat. - Majd elmúlik. Egyelőre olyan hihetetlen ez az egész. Alig pár napja még úgy hittem… hogy sosem lehet köztünk… a barátságnál több. Ami már úgyis végtelen sokat jelentett nekem.

- Nekem is - teszem a kezére a kezem, mire rám mosolyog. - De én tudtam, hogy ha le tudlak beszélni a butaságaidról, és persze elég időt adok magamnak is… akkor egyszer lehetünk boldogok együtt.

- Megkérdezhetem… hogy mikortól nézel rám másként?

- Tudod… - tűnődöm el. - Mindig is kedveltelek… mindig is fontos voltál nekem. Már gyerekként is. És az, hogy mindig mellettem voltál… a háború alatt… közben és utána is… amíg Ron kómában volt, aztán, mikor veszekedtünk és szakítottunk… és akkor is, amikor meghalt… rád mindig számíthattam. És Julian halála után is… De azt hiszem, akkor néztem rád először férfiként, mikor azt mondtad, segítesz kitalálni abból a pokolból. Akkor kezdtem el azon töprengeni, hogy miért ne lehetne több… Akkor jöttem rá arra, hogy a közelséged, az ölelésed… úgy kell nekem, mint az éltető levegő. És arra is, hogy szeretném ezt a szomorú csillogást eltüntetni a szemedből, és mosolyt csalni az arcodra. Olyan jól áll neked, mikor mosolyogsz - simogattam meg a kezét.

Egy halvány mosollyal lehajtja a fejét, de aztán újra rám néz. Egy sóhajjal konstatálom, hogy még mindig vannak kétségei, így várakozón nézek rá.

- És nem zavar… ez a húsz év, ami köztünk van? Hisz még egészen kislány voltál, mikor már tanítottalak.

- Nem, nem zavar - próbálom megnyugtatni. - Azt hiszem, az, hogy összeillünk vagy sem, hogy boldogok leszünk együtt vagy sem… a legkevésbé azon múlik, hogy melyikünk hány éves. De Remus… sok ilyen buta kérdés jár még a fejedben?

- Hát, akad még néhány - neveti el magát. - De azt hiszem, mára elég belőlük.

- Én is azt hiszem - csóválom meg a fejem, így egy időre felhagy az akadékoskodással. Megesszük a sütinket, ami után még egy habos kakaóra is rábeszél, így biztosítom, hogy a mai vacsorát ki fogom hagyni. Közben egészen kötetlenül beszélgetünk, míg szóba nem kerül Harry és az elmúlt két nap történései. Ez alaposan betesz a hangulatunknak, így inkább fogjuk magunkat, és hazamegyünk.

Remus megígéri, hogy mire Harry előkerül, ő is ott lesz nálam, és egy kis időre magamra hagy. Nekem is kapóra jön ez a kis idő, hisz el kell rendeznem a vásárolt dolgokat, így inkább a laboromba megyek, hogy rendet csináljak, és csak utána térek vissza a szobámba.

Remus vacsoraidő alatt kerül elő, Harry pedig vacsora után. Együtt vacsorázott a tanárokkal, még ezt az időt is kihasználva arra, hogy még egyszer, együtt is kifaggassa őket.

- Jutottál valamire? - kérdezem, mikor leroskad az egyik fotelembe.

- Ha adsz egy fejfájás elleni bájitalt, elmondom - ereszt meg felém egy elkínzott vigyort. - Fél óra Trelawneyból több volt, mint sok. Ennyiféle halálomat még sosem jósolt egyszerre. De azért nem szeretnék egy tesztrál hátáról lezúgva palacsintává lapulni.

- Inkább kapsz egy bögre teát - nevetem el magam, és mindhármunknak varázsolok egy pohárral.

- Szóval, mire jutottál?

- Megmondom őszintén, túl sokra nem. Senki nem tud semmit… látszólag senkinek semmi köze az eseményekhez. Vagy tényleg így van, vagy valaki bűbáj hatása alatt cselekedett.

Összenézünk Remusszal, ami nem kerüli el Harry figyelmét. Néhány másodpercig összehúzott szemmel méreget minket, de aztán folytatja.

- Ha ebből indulunk ki, márpedig más lehetőségünk nem nagyon van, akkor az a kérdés, hogy kit mikor átkozhattak meg.

- Vagyis, ki mikor hagyta el a kastélyt utoljára - kotyogok közbe, de Harry rábólint.

- Igen. Vagy… esetleg még tanítási időben történhetett, és akkor a gyerekek is benne vannak.

- Ne lássunk feleslegesen rémeket, fiatalok! - csitít bennünket Remus.

- Ez is egy lehetőség - csóválja a fejét Harry. - A kastélyt Bimba professzor hagyta el utoljára, négy nappal ezelőtt, előtte Madame Hooch egy hete, és kilenc napja az igazgatónő. A többiek mind két hétnél régebben, amikor még bőven tanítás volt.

- Vagyis Bimba a leggyanúsabb. Mondtam én - csapok elégedetten a kanapé karfájára. - És Madame Rosmertánál simán megátkozhatták.

- Amíg nem ellenőriztük le a professzort, addig nem gyanúsíthatjuk semmivel - próbál lehűteni Remus.

- Azon nem múlik - vonok vállat, és felállok a kanapéról. - Negyed óra múlva itt vagyok.

- Hova mész? - szólnak utánam kórusban.

- Bizonyítékot szerezni - szólok vissza a vállam fölött, miközben kivadászom Julian medálját a rejtekhelyéül szolgáló kis dobozkából, és mielőtt még megakadályozhattak volna, kiiszkolok a szobából.

Ahogy kilépek a folyosóra, a nyakamba akasztom a medált, és elindulok Bimba lakosztálya fele. Elég nagy távolságok vannak a kastélyban, így kell egy kis idő, míg odaérek, de aztán habozás nélkül bekopogok.

Nem sokkal később Bimba kinyitja az ajtót, majd értetlenül körülnéz. Kilép a folyosóra, de a csodálkozás továbbra is ott az arcán, hisz nem lát senkit. Ráküldöm a jól begyakorolt bűbájt, és meg sem lepődök, mikor igazolja a gyanúmat.

- Hóborc, te átokfajzat, tudod, kivel szórakozz! Elárullak a Bárónak, aztán megnézheted magad! - dünnyög Bimba, majd bevonul a szobájába, és jól becsapja maga mögött az ajtót.

Sóhajtok, megcsóválom a fejem, és visszaballagok a lakosztályomba. Az ajtó előtt lekapom a medált a nyakamból, semmi kedvem hozzá, hogy Harry is három napig az eredetéről faggasson.

- Pozitív - huppanok vissza Remus mellé. - Bimba a mai napig Imperius alatt áll.

- Meg kell szüntetnünk a bűbájt, mielőtt még újabb baj történik - csóválja meg a fejét Harry.

- Ezt bízzátok rám - mondja határozottan Remus. - Holnap reggeli előtt megoldom.

- Remek - bólint rá Harry. - Én viszont délelőtt lemegyek a faluba, és megpróbálok kérdezősködni. Talán látták Bimbát idegennel beszélgetni.

- Légy óvatos, Harry! - inti Remus. - Aki akkor ott volt, most is ott lehet.

- Majd igyekszem feltűnés nélkül dolgozni. Aztán délután kimehetünk a Rengetegbe. De most megyek, hagylak benneteket - vigyorodik el. - Reggelinél találkozunk.

Miután Harry magunkra hagy minket, Remus rám sandít.

- Igen?

- Tartozol nekem valamivel - somolyog.

- Mivel is? - csúszok közelebb hozzá.

- Egy puszival… egy öleléssel… egy forró csókkal…

- Hé, nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok?

- Sok? Ez még csak a kezdet - neveti el magát, majd átölel, és magához húz egy csókra. Egy perc alatt veszünk el egymás érintésében, és már én sem vitatkozom a tartozásom mértékén.

~~ o ~~

Mikor reggel felkelünk, Remus rosszalló pillantásától kísérve a zsebembe süllyesztem Julian medálját, mivel úgy tervezem, hogy gyorsan megreggelizem, aztán valahogy visszalopózom a Nagyterembe. Már korán felmegyünk, de a bejárati csarnok előtti kanyarban megállunk. Elköszönök Remustól, aki úgy tervezi, hogy megvárja Bimba felbukkanását, és feloldja a nőt sújtó átkot.

Már majdnem végzek a reggelimmel, mikor ők ketten belépnek, és letelepednek az asztalhoz. Remus csak bólint, és tudom, hogy minden rendben van. Nem sokkal később felállok és kijövök, majd a bejárati csarnokban a nyakamba akasztom a medált. Tíz perccel később Remus kilép az ajtón, lehetőséget hagyva nekem, hogy beosonjak mellette.

A tanárok az asztal mellett zavartalanul folytatták a fecsegést. Untam magam, hisz semmi érdekesről nem esik szó, de nem akartam mindjárt az elején feladni. Harry a gondolataiba merülve ül az asztal végén, és úgy látom, azzal sincs tisztában, mit eszik, annyira máshol jár lélekben.

Nem sokkal később szétszéled a társaság. Egy darabig még követem a Madame Hooch-sal távozó Bimbát, de mikor ők is elköszönnek, visszamegyek a szobámba.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok hasonló akciókkal teltek, és hasonló eredménnyel zárultak. Vagyis semmivel nem jutottunk előbbre. Úgy tűnt, a tanároknak tényleg semmi közük az ellenünk elkövetett merénylethez.

Harryvel végigjártuk az erdőt, de ha voltak is nyomok, a vihar alaposan eltűntetett mindent, nem beszélve az azóta olvadásnak indult hóról, és a faluban sem jutottunk előbbre. Harry csak csóválta a fejét, de a legjobb szándékkal sem tudott észrevétlen maradni, és a világból kifutott volna az emberek rajongásától, ami jelen helyzetben csak hátráltatta a munkáját.

Szilveszter után visszajönnek a gyerekek is. Úgy tervezem, hogy néhány estét eltöltök minden ház klubhelyiségében, hátha abban a biztonságérzetben valaki elárulja magát. Úgy hajnal fele, mikor már azt hiszik, senki illetéktelen nem tartózkodik a közelükben.

A Griffendéllel kezdtem, hisz legelőször a saját házamat szerettem volna tisztázni. Négy éjszakát töltök ott, amiért reggelente Remus morgolódását tehetem zsebre, de úgy döntöttem, nem veszem a lelkemre.

A következő legesélytelenebbnek a Hugrabugot tartotom, hisz mindig a szelídségükről voltak híresek. A háborúba se keveredtek bele, ahogy a Hollóhát nagy része sem.

Mire idáig eljutottam, már eltelt a januárból két hét. Remus egyre feleslegesebbnek látta az akcióimat, bár az is lehet, hogy csak a kialvatlanságom és a fáradtságom zavarta. Nekem viszont nem állt szándékomban feladni a dolgot, főleg az előtt, hogy a Mardekár körmére néztem volna. És közben persze megtartottam az óráimat, és minden üres percemben házi feladatot javítottam, hogy esténként legyen időm nyomozni. Ennek nyomai lassan meglátszódnak rajtam, hisz sötét karikák húzódnak a szemem alatt, és amúgy is egyre morcosabb leszem a fáradtságtól.

Azon estén, mikor a Mardekárhoz indulok, Remus még jobban aggódik értem, mint korábban bármikor. És bár még van három nap, már érezni lehet rajta a közeledő holdtölte előszelét.

- Nagyon vigyázz a Mardekárral, Kicsim! - kéri - Ismered őket…

- Igen, ismerem. És nagyon fogok vigyázni - próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Megvárlak.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! - nézek rá csúnyán. - Hajnalban fogok csak visszajönni, elég, ha én zombi leszek holnap, nem kell még neked is. Különben is, neked lesz első órád, úgyhogy feküdj le időben.

- Igenis, tanárnő, időben le fogok feküdni - vigyorog. - De még beszélek Harryvel.

- Gondolod, hogy rájött valamire?

- Nem tudom. De nem szokott ártani, ha összedugjuk a fejünket. Mindig észrevehetünk valamit, amit a másik nem.

- Jól van, törjétek csak a fejeteket. De én megyek, mert később esélyem sem lesz észrevétlenül bejutni.

- Rendben. Légy óvatos! - ölel meg egy sóhajjal, és végül elenged. Kisétálok a lakosztályomból, a nyakamba akasztom a medált, és elindulok a Mardekár klubhelyisége fele.


	13. Chapter 13

Éppen szerencsém van, két tanuló között be tudok surranni a Mardekár pincebeli klubhelyiségének portréján, anélkül, hogy bárkinek feltűnne. Első pillantásra ez a hely semmiben nem különbözik a másik három háztól. Gyerekek nyüzsögnek, tanulnak, játszanak, élik a mindennapi életüket. Ha az ember nem tudja, hogy mardekárosok, talán semmi rosszat nem gondolna róluk. De az az igazság, bármennyire is szeretném letagadni, azért van bennem egy kis előítélet a régi dolgok miatt a kígyós házzal szemben. Elég sok bajunk volt velük, legalábbis néhányukkal.

Meglapulok egy sarokban, hisz tudom, amíg ilyen nyüzsgés van, addig úgysem hangzik el semmi olyan, amiről hallani szeretnék. Figyelem a gyerekeket, egyiket-másikat jobban megnézem magamnak, de tudom, ebben is csak az előítéleteim működnek, így inkább elhajtom magamtól ezeket a gondolatokat. Hogy ne unatkozzak, figyelem a sakkpartit, ami két végzős fiú játszik, és bár sosem kötött le a játék, megszoktam már, hogy hosszú partikat ücsörögjek végig, mikor Ron és Harry játszottak.

Tíz fele kezd csak egy kicsit ürülni a klubhelyiség, a korán fekvők lassan elmennek aludni. Tudom, hogy a következő hullám csak úgy éjfél fele várható, de most már tudok úgy mozogni, hogy nem kell attól félnem, hogy lépten-nyomon beleütközöm valakibe, így tudok a kisebb csoportosulások között váltogatni. Sokan szimplán tanulnak, vagy házit írnak, néhányan morognak a tanárok miatt, de ezt nem veszem magamra. Emlékszem, alig egy éve még mi is ugyanígy háborogtunk, mikor valamelyik tanár levonta a pontjainkat. Bár, a mardekárnak most nehezebb, hisz már nincs itt velük Piton, aki mindig, minden helyzetben kiállt mellettük, és megvédte őket, így nem csak nálam, másoknál is szembe kell nézniük az előítéletekkel. Hát, ez talán idővel engedni fog, de ha a gyanúm beigazolódik, miszerint ők is nyakig benne vannak a velünk történtekben, ez nem most fog bekövetkezni.

Éjfélkor már csak kevesen maradtak kint. Egy fiú olvas a kandalló mellett, bár időnként felnéz, és a szeme végigsiklik a társaságon. Mintha azt várná, mikor húznak el a fenébe. Kitartónak tűnik, úgy érzem, meg fogja várni, míg mindenki eltűnik. Néhányan még a holnapi bűbájtan órára gyakorolnak, de már fogy az erejük és a lelkesedésük, tudom, legfeljebb egy fél óra múlva elmennek aludni. A terem másik sarkában két végzős lány a fiúkról pusmog, látszik, hogy fülig szerelmesek. Egy másik végzősnek tűnő lány pedig még mindig sakkozik egy jóval fiatalabb társával.

Az utolsó csapat egy jó fél órával később tűnik el, a sakkpartit a lány nyeri, mire a fiatalabb fiú grimaszolva elvonul a hálótermek irányában, így már csak ketten vannak.

- Frank… - szól a lány a még mindig a kandalló mellett ülő fiúhoz.

- Várj még! - mondja amaz fel sem pillantva a könyvből, mire a lány vállat von, visszaül a helyére, és a sakkfigurákat rendezgeti a táblán.

Újfent megérint egy hűvös fuvallat, bár ez közel sem olyan erős, mint a múltkori, azzal pedig nem is lehet egy lapon emlegetni, amit Julian mellett éreztem. Ez inkább csak amolyan baljós előérzet féle. Magamban hálát rebegek Merlinnek, hogy valószínűleg jókor küldött jó helyre, de a továbbiakban inkább minden idegszálamat megfeszítve figyelek.

Mikor egyet üt a toronyóra, a Franknek nevezett fiú félredobja a könyvet, és a kandallóhoz sétál, majd a lány is csatlakozik hozzá.

Megállok közvetlenül mögöttük, és bár átfut rajtam, hogy a Roxfort kandallói is le vannak védve, de némi ügyességgel és elszántsággal fel lehet törni. Főleg, mióta nem Dumbledore vigyáz rájuk. Egy perc múlva fel is tűnik egy ismeretlen fej a lángok között.

- Egyedül vagytok? - kérdezi a férfi a gyerekeket.

- Igen, apa - bólint rá a lány. - Már mindenki alszik.

- Helyes. Hallottatok valamit?

- Semmi visszhangja a történteknek - rázta meg a fejét a fiú. - Bár Potter folyton itt lebzsel azóta. Gondolom, próbálja kideríteni mi történt.

- Ez megkönnyíti a dolgunkat. Két legyet üthetünk egy csapásra. Még egyszer nem hibázhatunk. Ha egy helyen van mind a három, nem kell megosztanunk az erőinket.

- Mikor? - kérdezi a fiú.

- Nem késlekedhetünk sokat. Főleg, mert a többieknek csökken a lelkesedése. Kezdi nem érdekelni őket a dolog.

- Még a vérfarkas-história sem tartja fenn az érdeklődésüket?

- Valaki tömi a fejüket, hogy ha Dumbledore eltűrte azt a korcsot, akkor biztos nem veszélyes. Addig kell cselekednünk, amíg még el nem hiszik.

Bosszúsan sóhajtok, de aztán inkább tovább figyelek a történésekre.

- Figyeljetek rám, gyerekek! Egy helyre kell csalnotok mind a hármat. Lehetőleg a kastélyon kívül. Használjátok azt a gügye boszorkányt. Vagy játsszátok ki őket egymás mellett.

- Azt már próbáltuk, még egyszer nem fog menni. Már óvatosabbak.

- A drága griffendélesek akkor is fejjel rohannak a falnak, ha már néhányszor beverték a fejüket. Az idióta lojalitásukat ki lehet használni, amíg élnek. Mikor lesz a következő Roxmortsi hétvége?

- Az még egy hónap - tűnődött el a lány.

- Ha előbb nem megy, várnunk kell addig. Addig tudom szítani a feszültséget. Majd kitalálok valamit. Várjatok csak… pár nap múlva holdtölte, igaz?

- Igen.

- Találjatok ki valamit! Keverjétek valami zűrbe a farkast. Kell valami, ami tovább hergeli a szülőket.

- Megoldjuk! - bólintott rá határozottan a fiú.

Kezd elönteni a harci méreg, de tudom, itt és most nem tehetek semmit, így csak ökölbe szorítva a kezem, próbálok nem nekiugrani a kölyköknek.

- Remek. Majd számoljatok be. Egy hét múlva pontban ilyenkor beszélünk!

- Úgy lesz, apa! - mondta a lány, majd még elköszöntek, és a fej eltűnt a kandallóból.

- Mit csináljunk? - nézett a lány a fiúra.

- Van egy ötletem… - tűnt fel egy vérszomjas mosoly a fiú arcán. - Bár néhány napot a gyengélkedőn kell majd töltenem, úgy hiszem. Apáddal neked kell majd beszélni.

- Annyi baj legyen - vont vállat a lány. - De most menjünk aludni, leragad a szemem.

- Rendben. Holnap pontosítunk - hagyta rá Frank, majd se szó, se beszéd elvonult a szobájába.

Mikor a lány is eltűnt, egy percre leroskadok az egyik fotelbe. Számítottam valami ilyesmire, de akkor is szíven ütött a dolog. Aztán felpattanok, és lélekszakadva visszarohanok a szobámba.

Remus mit sem sejtve alszik, de ahogy berontok, azonnal felébred.

- Hermione, mi történt? - néz rám aggódva. Én viszont érte aggódom kegyetlenül, így azonnal tenni akarok valamit.

- Öltözz fel! Azonnal beszülnünk kell Harryvel és McGalagonnyal.

- Mi történt? Mennyi az idő?

- Hajnali kettő, de ez most rohadtul nem számít! Mozdulj már meg!

- Jól van, jövök már - kel fel az ágyból, és egy percen belül már el is indulunk.

Felzörgetjük Harryt is, és alig öt perccel később már McGalagony ajtaján dörömbölök.

- Mi történt? - néz ránk döbbenten a boszorkány, mikor ajtót nyit.

- Mutatnom kell valamit igazgatónő. Hol van Dumbledore merengője?

- Mi ilyen sürgős? Nem ér rá reggelig?

- Nem! - mondom, és félretolom az ajtóból. Hápogva néz utánam, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Harry csendre inti. Az ő arcán látom azt a régi, hideg elszántságot, és minden idegszálával figyel rám. Kilebegtetem a szekrényből a merengőt, és leteszem az asztalra, majd a pálcámmal kihúzom a nem olyan rég látott emléket a fejemből, és a tálba ejtem. Aztán eszembe jut valami, és odalépek Remushoz.

- Neked ez nem lesz könnyű…

- Ne aggódj, kislány - fogja meg a kezem. - Kaptam én már eleget életemben, nem hiszem, hogy bármi újat tudnak mondani.

Továbbra is aggódva nézek rá, és tudom, hogy valóban eleget bántották már, éppen ezért nem akarok még én is tenni rá egy lapáttal. Sóhajt, és küld felém egy halvány mosolyt.

- Gyere, essünk túl rajta! - mondja, és a merengőhöz húz.

Mikor mind a négyen körbeálljuk, egyszerre hajolunk fölé, hogy belezuhanjunk az emlékbe.

Én undorral, a többiek, akik most látják először, döbbenten nézik végig azt a néhány percet. Remus rezzenéstelen arccal áll mellettem, de azért érzem, hogy szenved. Pedig ez alkalommal csak eszköz volt, és nem a támadás célpontja. Vagy legalábbis nem elsődleges célpontja.

Mikor visszatérünk a valóságba, McGalagony nem találja a hangját.

- Ezt nem gondoltam volna… - roskad le a székébe.

Harry azonban nem foglalkozik vele, inkább ránk néz.

- Remus, a lehető legnagyobb feltűnés mellett el kell hagynod a kastélyt holnap, legalább egy hétre. Csak néhány nappal telihold után jöhetsz vissza. És lehetőleg nyilvános helyen legyél, végig lássanak az utcán, üzletben, könyvtárban, postán, mindenhol. Csak aznap éjszakára tűnj el, és tudom, hogy nehéz, de próbálj már másnap dél körül előkerülni.

- Úgy lesz Harry.

Már nyitottam volna a szám, hogy vele megyek, de szigorúan rám nézett.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Kislány. Inkább gondolkodjuk a továbbiakon. Ez nem csak rólam szól, hanem mindhármunkról.

- Tőrbe kell csalnunk őket - forognak a fogaskerekek Harry fejében. - El kell hitetnünk velük, hogy nem tudunk semmiről. És be kell avatnunk Bimbát. Bár már nincs rajt az átok, talán még segítségünkre lehet. Ha kivárják a Roxmortsi hétvégét… márpedig nem lesz más választásuk… csapdát állíthatunk, és elkaphatjuk az egész kompániát. Bár a főbűnöst már a te bizonyítékaid alapján is lecsukathatnám - sandított rám.

- Nem elégedhetünk meg ennyivel - nézek rá.

- Tudom - bólint. - Nem is akartam. De ezt majd megbeszéljük, ha Remus visszajött. Addig úgysem tehetnek semmit. Most pihenjünk - néz végig rajtunk Harry.

- Holnap még beszélnék önnel, Harry - talál végre magára az igazgatónő.

- Természetesen, állok rendelkezésére - bólint Harry, majd otthagytuk a még mindig döbbent nőt.

Ahogy megyünk le a lépcsővel, Harry tovább gondolkodik.

- Remus, légy nagyon óvatos! Szem előtt kell lenned, hisz be kell tudnunk bizonyítani, hogy nem voltál a kastélyban telihold idején, de ugyanakkor ezzel veszélynek teszünk ki.

- Ne aggódj, Harry… ha velem befolyásolják a szülőket, nem fognak idő előtt kiiktatni a játékból. Szükségük van rám.

- Remus, kérlek! - nézek rá, de Harry leállít.

- Igaza van. De azért legyünk óvatosak.

- Úgy lesz, Harry - ígértük neki, aztán elköszöntünk, és visszamentünk a lakosztályomba.

- Remus, annyira sajnálom! - fordulok oda hozzá, mikor becsukom mögöttünk az ajtómat.

- Ugyan mit? Hogy egy lépéssel közelebb vagyunk az igazsághoz?

- Azt, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neked.

- Te? Ugyan, dehogy - cirógatja meg az arcom. - Tudod, hányszor hallottam már ugyanezeket a szavakat? Végtelen sokszor. Minden alkalommal, mikor kirúgtak egy állásból. Tehát, úgy átlagosan havonta egyszer, de volt, hogy többször is. Nem számít, hidd el! Eleinte még bántott, de már… lepereg rólam. És… ennyivel többet tudunk. Minden rendben lesz!

- Azért én aggódom - bújok oda hozzá, mire átölel, és ad egy puszit a hajamba.

- Vigyázok magamra, megígérem! És mind a hárman vigyázunk egymásra. Erről szól a barátságunk. És most gyere szépen, és kerülj ágyba. Holnap dolgoznod kell.

- Mikor mész el? - nézek rá továbbra is aggódva.

- Ebédszünetben. Mikor a legtöbben vannak a bejárati csarnokban és a parkban.

- Hiányozni fogsz.

- Te is nekem - mondja, de már húz a hálószoba fele. Tudom, hogy semmit nem fogok tudni aludni, de azért engedelmeskedem. Elfekszünk, de azonnal hozzá bújok, ő pedig szorosan magához ölel.

- Azt hittem, végre nyugodtan élhetünk - csóválom meg a fejem. - Hogy egy kicsit lesz időnk csak magunkra figyelni.

- Majd, ha túl leszünk ezen - cirógatja meg a hátam.

- Te és a töretlen optimizmusod - sandítok fel rá. - Ezt irigylem tőled, tudod?

- Kell valami, ami tartja bennem a lelket. De most tényleg aludj! - mondja, és ad egy puszit a hajamba. Veszek egy nagy levegőt, hogy tiltakozzak, de végül inkább nem mondok semmit. Szorosan átölelem, és sokáig hallgatom a légzését, és már előre félek a következő éjszakától, amit ugyanúgy ébren, érte aggódva fogok tölteni.

Mivel csak nekem lesz első órám, reggel félig kómásan kimászom az ágyból, és felöltözöm, aztán visszaülök Remus mellé.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nagyon fogsz vigyázni magadra! - kérem, mire elmosolyodik.

- Már megígértem - cirógatja meg az arcom. - Néhány nap, és újra itt vagyok veled.

Látja a reménytelenséget az arcomon, így felül, és magához ölel.

- Kicsim, ennél nehezebb dolgokat is túléltünk már!

- Tudom. Ezt is túl fogjuk élni, csak… rossz lesz nélküled ez a pár nap.

- Nem tehetünk mást. És… ne csinálj semmi butaságot, míg nem vagyok itt, rendben?

- Ugyan mit csinálhatnék?

- Ismerlek kislány… elég heves tudsz lenni, ha az indulataid vezérelnek. De most nem szabad. Nem sejthetik meg, hogy tudjuk.

Eltűnődöm a szavain, és persze azon, hogy holnap a végzős mardekárosokkal lesz bájitaltanom. Valóban nehéz lesz megállnom, hogy bármivel, egy-egy csípős beszólással, vagy pontlevonással el ne áruljam magam. Pedig most muszáj lesz megállnom, mindannyiunk érdekében.

- Óvatos leszek, Remus, nem kell aggódnod.

- Rendben. És most menj reggelizni!

Adok neki egy puszit, majd fejcsóválva kimegyek a szobából, és elindulok reggelizni.

Ebédszünetben épp látom még Remust, ahogy egy kisebb kofferral jön le a lépcsőn. Összenézünk, de ennyire nyíltan már nem tudunk elköszönni, így csak összevillant a szemünk, és Remus kisétált az ajtón.

Az utolsó órám után Harry átjön hozzám, gyanítom, hogy egyrészt a figyelmemet szeretné elterelni Remus hiányáról, és közben persze árgus szemekkel figyel, hátha észrevesz valamit, vagy a gyerekek valami meggondolatlanságra szánják el magukat, így, hogy keresztülhúztuk a terveiket.

Vacsora után csavargunk a folyosókon, és figyelünk, de közben nem beszélhetünk semmi lényegesről, hisz, ahogy mondani szokás, a falnak is füle van. Mikor tizet üt a toronyóra, bemegyünk hozzám.

- Kibírod Remus nélkül? - sandít rám vigyorogva.

- Igen, kibírom. Bár hiányozni fog… de ez az ő érdeke. Vigyáznunk kell rá. Ő nagyon sebezhető. Főleg ezen a felületen.

- Igen, neki ez a gyenge pontja - ért egyet Harry is. - Bármikor felhasználhatják ellene. Pedig a legkevésbé sem érdemli meg, hogy bántsák.

- Ezt nem nekem kell bizonygatnod, Harry. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy jobban ismerem, mint bárki más.

- Ebben biztos vagyok - mosolyodik el újra Harry. - Boldog vagy vele?

- Igen - mosolyodom el én is. - Remus egy csodálatos ember… és jó pasi.

- A részletekre nem vagyok kíváncsi - vigyorog Harry.

- Nem is kötném az orrodra - mondom, majd ahogy tovább vigyorog, hozzávágok egy kispárnát.

- Megadom magam! - emeli fel a kezét.

- Na, csak azért. Amúgy… kösz, hogy beszéltél vele.

- Ugyan - von vállat. - Ha ezzel segíthettem… Túl nagy kétségei nem voltak már. Úgy értem saját magával szemben.

- Persze, mert akkor már egy ideje beszéltem a lelkére - idézem fel azt a reggelt.

- Gondolom - bólint rá Harry. - De tényleg itt hagynád a kastélyt, hogy vele élhess?

- Nincs az kőbe vésve, hogy itt kell leélnem az életem - gondolkodom el. - És… talán vágyom is arra, hogy éljek… igazán… odakint a világban. Itt a kastélyban áll az idő. Ez egy másfajta élet.

- Ez igaz. Egy darabig engem is csábított a lehetőség, hogy itt maradjak…

- SVK-t tanítani - fejezem be helyette a mondatot, amit félbehagy.

- Igen. De valahogy mégsem tudtam rászánni magam.

- Remus miatt?

- Nem, róla akkor még nem volt szó. Valahogy én sem akartam bezárni magam ide. És amúgy is… a parancsnokságon nagyobb szükség van rám.

- Igaz. Hát, Remus szerint már mi sem sokáig maradhatunk itt. Aztán majd kiderül, hogy álljuk meg a helyünket a világban.

- Profin, mint eddig bárhol, bármikor - bátorít Harry, majd feláll, és elköszön azzal, hogy holnap este is sétálhatnánk egyet, hátha a szemünkbe tűnik valami.

Mikor magamra maradok tudatosodik bennem igazán Remus hiánya. Még csak nem olyan régóta vagyunk együtt, mégis megszoktam már, hogy éjszakánként itt van velem. Most valahogy hideg és kemény az ágyam ahogy belefekszem. Ahogy bámulom a plafont, csak aggódom Remuszért. Vajon hol lehet? Tud normális körülmények között aludni? Vajon ő is rám gondol? Bízom abban, hogy igen. Végül aztán nagy nehezen elalszom, és azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy már egy nappal kevesebb, amit ki kell bírnom egyedül.


	14. Chapter 14

A következő napok végtelenül lassan telnek Remus nélkül. Nap közben a munka még csak-csak elterelte a figyelmem, de az esték szörnyűek voltak. Ahogy bebújok a hideg ágyba, kimondhatatlanul hiányzik Remus ölelése, és persze aggódom is érte.

Harryvel időnként elvegyülünk a tömegben, de nem hallunk semmi újat, így nem tehetünk mást, csak várjuk a fejleményeket.

Telihold hajnalán Frank megjelenik a gyengélkedőn néhány sebbel, amit felületes szemlélő akár farkaskarmok nyomának is vélhetne, de Madame Pomfrey sosem volt felületes, így bár morogva, de ellátja a kölyök átkok által keletkezett sebeit, aztán alaposan elbeszélget a fejével. És bár nem avattuk be, csak egészen felületesen, sosem szerette, ha megpróbálnak hülyét csinálni belőle, főleg a diákok, így nem irigylem Franket azért a beszélgetésért. Hisz jaj annak a szimulánsnak, aki lógni akar az órákról, és az öreg javasasszony kezébe kerül. Frank is valószínűleg fülét-farkát behúzva hallgatja a dörgedelmeit.

McGalagonyt csak erővel tudjuk visszatartani, hogy megtegye ugyanezt, de Harry is, és én is ragaszkodunk ahhoz, hogy egyelőre senki ne tudja, hogy rájöttünk, mi folyik körülöttünk.

Két nappal később Remus is visszatér, már egészen jó állapotban, némileg kipihenve a gyötrelmeit. Szerencsére arról még meg tudtam győzni indulás előtt, hogy vigyen magával egy kosár bájitalt, ha már többet nem tehettem érte.

Már aznap megtartja az óráit, így csak este tudunk kettesben maradni, ebéd közben csak távolról fürkészem, és nem nyugtat meg az a halvány mosoly, amit felém küld.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezem, miután este a lakosztályomban kiszabadul a fojtogató ölelésemből.

- Persze, Kicsim, mondtam, hogy nem kell aggódnod - cirógatja meg az arcom. Fene se tudja miért, én azért aggódtam érte. - Megtudtatok valamit?

- Nem - rázom meg a fejem csüggedten. - De arra azért kíváncsi leszek, hogy az az idióta kölyök holnap hogy adja elő a történteket. Alaposan melléfogtak, de ezt nem lesz könnyű beismernie. Ha a hierarchia a régi, alaposan megbüntetik érte.

- Hermione… nem kellene odamenned.

- Te is tudod, hogy hat lóval sem tudsz visszatartani - nézek rá bosszúsan.

- Tudom - húzza el a száját. - De ma este szeretnék egy kis nyugalmat, jó? - néz rám kérlelőn. - Gyere, telepedjünk le a kandallóhoz!

- Jaj, te romantikus bolond - mosolyodom el. - Téged semmi sem zökkent ki a nyugalmadból.

- Dehogynem - von vállat. - Most sem vagyok nyugodt. De egyrészt a közelséged mindig megnyugtatóan hatott a lelkemre, másrészt nem vagyok még kirobbanó formában, úgyhogy jó lenne leülni, harmadrészt, napok óta nem láttalak, úgyhogy szeretnélek magamhoz ölelni.

- Na, gyere! - csóválom meg a fejem mosolyogva, majd letelepszünk a kanapéra, és odabújok hozzá. Nekem is jólesik a közelsége, hisz mintha egy örökkévalóság óta nem érezhettem volna az ölelését. A vállára hajtom a fejem, és ebben a napok óta hiányolt békében el is szenderedem.

Másnap este Remus minden tiltakozása ellenére újra belopózom a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe. Újra csak meg kell várnom a hajnali kettőt, míg mindenki nyugovóra tér, csak akkor bukkan fel a már jól ismert fej a kandalló lángjai között.

Frank csak lesütött szemmel mer beszámolni a történtekről, meg is kapta az alapos letolását az elhibázott akcióért. A férfi jó darabig dühöngött, persze csak fojtott hangon, hisz nem akarták az egész mardekárt felverni, csak aztán kezdett el logikusan gondolkodni.

Mivel már nem maradt más választásuk, eltervezték a csapdába csalásunkat a rohamosan közeledő roxmortsi hétvége alkalmával, amire Bimba professzort akarták elsődlegesen felhasználni, de végül a mi Imperiusszal való megátkozásunk is felmerült, majd elköszöntek.

Még végignézek egy jelenetet, amiben a bűntudattól gyötört Franket észvesztő hülyeségekkel próbálja vigasztalni a barátnője, majd visszasétálok a lakosztályomba.

Ez alkalommal nem verem ki az ágyból Remust, sem a többieket, csak néhány szóban elmondom neki az eseményeket, és megpróbálunk aludni. Tudjuk, van még majdnem három hetünk, hogy felkészüljünk a támadásra, és igazából Harrynek lesz lehetősége valamit tenni, hogy a csapda ne nekünk, hanem az ellenségnek álljon fel.

Pár nappal később beavatjuk a dolgokba Bimba professzort. Nem vagyok kitörően lelkes az ötlettől, hogy rajta múlik az akció egy része. Kedvelem az öreglányt, és tudom, hogy a szakmájában igazi szaktekintély, de attól a hideg futkos a hátamon, hogy a kezébe tegyem az életem. Remus látja rajtam ezt, és csúnyán néz rám, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és tovább hallgatom, ahogy a boszorkány döbbenten és bűntudatosan sápítozik, és csak McGalagony szigorú hangjára hajlandó abbahagyni. Mindannyian megnyugtattuk, hogy nem hibáztatjuk semmiért, elvégre nem jószántából cselekedett, csupán átok hatása alatt, de ettől nem lett könnyebb a lelke, egészen addig, míg rá nem mutattunk, hogy a közeljövőben a segítségünkre lehet. Remus megígérte, hogy megmutat neki egy módszert arra, hogy bár már megszüntettük rajta az átok hatását, mégis megérezhesse, hogy mit kívánnak tőle azok, akik kimondták rá. Erre már sokkal szimpatikusabb elszántság költözött a szemébe, és keményen bele is vetette magát a tanulásba. Remus elégedett volt vele, állítása szerint néhány nappal később már profin kezeli az adott bűbájt.

Két nappal a kirándulás előtt bukkan fel újra Harry. A lakosztályomban gyűlünk össze mi hárman, és még Bimba professzort hívtuk meg.

- Valószínűleg valami félreeső helyre fognak csalni mindhármunkat - töpreng Harry. - Valahova kívül a falun.

- A Szellemszállásra - szúrja közbe szemlesütve Remus, mire megfogom, és megszorítom a kezét. A szemem sarkából látom a meglepődést Bimba arcán, de nem érdekel. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy ne hagyjuk Remust belezuhanni a szokásos gödörbe.

- Igen, az a legesélyesebb - ért egyet Harry is. - De számos más hely is van, ahol nem lennénk szem előtt. Valószínűleg önnek kell odacsalnia bennünket, professzor. Legyen óvatos! Tegye azt, amit kérnek magától. Az utolsó pillanatig nem sejthetnek semmit.

- Úgy lesz, Harry! - bólint rá a boszorkány. - De mit akar tenni?

- Hozok még magammal néhány embert a parancsnokságról. Kiábrándító bűbáj alatt ott lesznek a közelünkben, de csak akkor fedik fel magukat, ha itt az ideje. És persze mi sem leszünk tétlenek. De ezt most lehetetlen előre megtervezni… - csóválja a fejét. - Csak improvizálni tudunk.

- Abban jók vagyunk - fut át egy cinikus mosoly az arcomon.

- Ez igaz - néz rám Harry, majd elnyomva egy ásítás, elköszön tőlünk, majd néhány perc kínos beszélgetés után Bimba professzor is lelépett.

Nem túl jókedvűen kerülünk ágyba, és hiába próbál Remus lelket önteni belém, nyugtalan marad az álmom. Szeretnék már egy kis ideig nyugalomban élni, amikor nem kell a saját, vagy a szeretteim életét féltenem.

Másnap délután, mivel van egy lyukasórám, és nem szeretnék beleőrülni az aggodalomba, a laboromba zárkózom, és teljesen feleslegesen sebhegesztő bájitalt főzök, pedig tudom, hogy tele vannak Madame Pomfrey készletei. Már majdnem végzek, mikor Bimba professzor kopog rám.

- Megengedi, hogy bejöjjek, Hermione?

- Persze, professzor, jöjjön, foglaljon helyet! Történt valami?

Megköszörüli a torkát, és még egy kicsit grimaszol, mielőtt belekezdene. - Írnom kellett egy levelet Harrynek, miszerint holnap egykor várom a Három seprűben. Minden egyéb magyarázat nélkül.

- És megírta? - nézem fürkészőn.

- Igen, már el is küldtem - sóhajt.

- Rendben, remélem, nem fogtak gyanút.

- Dehogy. Szó szerint azt tettem, amit akartak.

- Remek. Akkor holnap legkésőbb egykor kezdődik.

- Hermione…

- Ne aggódjon, professzor, nem lesz semmi baj. Ott lesz Harry, és egy csomó auror is - próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Tudom… Én csak… szóval még mindig szégyellem magam.

- Ugyan, professzor! Ha nem ön, akkor találnak valaki mást. Akár egy diákot, vagy olyan hivatalos embert, akinek bejárása van a kastélyba. Emiatt ne aggodalmaskodjon. Készüljünk inkább a holnapra lelkiekben.

- Úgy lesz - sóhajt egy hatalmasat, és feláll. - Akkor holnap kettőkor - biccent még felém, majd kioldalog a laborból. Sajnálkozva nézek utána, nem kellett volna belekeverednie ebbe az egészbe. A sors furcsa fintora, hogy épp őt szúrták ki erre a feladatra.

Este még megosztom Remusszal a történteket, és az egész estét azzal töltjük, hogy találgatjuk, mit hoz a holnap. Végül Remus elégeli meg a dolgot, és elzavar fürödni, de nekem a jó forró zuhany sem tereli el a figyelmem.

- És vajon nekünk mit kellene csinálnunk? - nézek rá kérdőn, mikor kilépek.

- Nem tudom, Kicsim! - csóválja meg fáradtan a fejét. - Lemegyünk a faluba, és sétálgatunk. Meg fognak találni bennünket, ne aggódj!

- De ha mi is Imperiust kapunk…

- Délelőtt megtanítom neked azt a bűbájt, amit Pomonának. Le kell küzdenünk az Imperiust, de utána is azt kell tennünk, amit ők akarnak.

- Nem lehetne inkább most? Lehet, hogy egy délelőtt nem lesz elég… - kezdek aggodalmaskodni, mire Remus magához húz egy puszira.

- Te vagy a világ legtehetségesebb boszorkánya. Negyed óra alatt meg fogod tanulni.

- Jaj, Remus, dehogy! Én…

- Hermione! - szól rám. - Most azonnal befekszel az ágyba, és mire letusolok, alszol! Ez tanári utasítás!

- De már én is tanár vagyok! - nézek rá morcosan.

- És ez engem hol érdekel?

- Jaj, milyen vagy! - csóválom meg a fejem.

- Milyen? Figyelmes? Aggódó? Szerelmes? - mosolyodik el, mire egy sóhajjal megadom magam.

- Jól van, menj már fürödni!

Remus elneveti magát, és bevonul a fürdőbe, engem pedig tovább esz az idegesség.

Remusnak igaza van, tényleg hamar megtanulom a bűbáját, még reggeli előtt túl vagyok rajta. Még szeretném vagy húszszor ellenőrizni, hogy tényleg jól megy-e, mikor Remus besokall, és elzavar reggelizni. Evés után pedig felügyeljük a diákokat, hogy minden rendben zajlódjon a kiruccanás körül. Ez elég sokáig eltart, így mi csak jóval tíz után tudunk elindulni le, a faluba. Rém ideges vagyok, Remus nem győz csitítani, végül elkapja a kezem, és megállít.

- Hermione, ha ezt nem fejezed be, visszazavarlak a kastélyba!

- De…

- Nincs de! Ezzel csak ártasz mindannyiunknak. Higgadj le! A tudásodra van szükségünk!

Veszek néhány mély levegőt, és belátom, hogy igaza van. Láthatja a szememben a változást, mert bólint.

- Ez az, kislány. És most irány a falu. Légy résen, bármikor, bárhonnan támadhatnak. És figyelj az Imperiusra.

- Figyelni fogok, Remus - mondom immár határozottan, és higgadtan. Ez már neki is jobban tetszhet, mert bólint, és elindulunk.

Besétálunk a faluba, ahol egyelőre semmi feltűnőt nem tapasztalunk. Az utcák tele vannak gyerekekkel, csivitelnek, rohannak az egyik üzlettől a másikig. Mi is úgy teszünk, mintha semmi különleges nem lenne a mai napban. Érdektelen dolgokról fecsegünk, be-betérünk egy üzletbe, jobbára csak nézelődni, és közben minden idegszálunkkal a környezetünkre figyelünk.

Nem sokkal egy óra előtt mi is a Három Seprű felé vesszük az irányt, mintha csak véletlenül futnánk össze Harryvel.

- Nini, Harry! - torpanok meg egy művigyort erőltetve a képemre, mikor meglátom közeledni. Közben igyekszem nagy csodálkozó szemeket mereszteni, hogy hiteles legyen. - Hogy kerülsz te ide?  
- Randim van - sandít Harry titokzatosan a kocsma fele, majd megölel. - És ti?  
- Csak örülünk, hogy kiszabadultunk a kastélyból - mondja Remus, ahogy kezet ráznak. - De ha randid van, akkor nem zavarunk - néz rá kihívóan.  
- Ugyan - rázza meg a fejét Harry. - Szerintem ti is jöhettek - folyt el egy vigyort. - Menjünk be!

Elindulunk a bejárat fele, de aztán, mielőtt elérnénk odáig, valamiért mégsem megyünk be. Egy pillanatra még elgondolkodom, hogy nem erről volt szó még néhány perccel korábban, de aztán már csak az utca vége fele akarok menni, mintha nagyon meg akarnék ott nézni valamit.  
Vagy egy percig gyalogolunk magunk elé meredve, mikor valahonnan mérföldekről hallom Harry hangját.

- Imperius - szűri a fogai között, hogy nehogy észrevegyék, hogy beszél. - Remus?  
Mintha a világ végéről hallanám a hangjukat. Remus is így lehet ezzel, mert csak egy újabb perc múlva reagál.

- Rendben vagyok - súgja halkan.

Mindeközben én is túráztatom az agyam, hogy miért is akarok én arra menni, amerre megyek. A többiek hangja valamennyit segít, de az értelme még nem jut el hozzám. Keményen kell küzdenem, hogy lerázzam magamról a kényszert, és jóval több időre van szükségem, mint a fiúknak, ennek ellenére néhány perccel később érzem a felszabadulást. Könnyebben veszek levegőt, de néhány másodperccel később már végre is hajtom a Remustól tanult bűbájt, és pontosan érzem, merre vezetnek minket, de mindezt a korábbi kényszer nélkül.

- Hermione?  
- Minden oké, Harry - súgom, és továbbra is üveges szemmel megyünk tovább, ahogy azt Remus megjósolta, a Szellemszállás fele.

Kisétálunk a falu szélére, és célba vesszük a Szellemszállás düledezőnek látszó épületét. Besétálunk az épületbe, és lopva körülnézünk, majd az utasításnak megfelelően megállunk az egyik földszinti helyiség közepén. Néhány percig téblábolunk, mikor a másik tábor is felfedi magát. Egyelőre csak öt ember, köztük a már ismerősnek mondható férfi. Most is ő köztük a főkolompos, a többiek lesik a szavát.

- Nocsak, nocsak… a varázsvilág megmentői - szólal meg csöpögő gúnnyal a hangjában. - Mint a birkák, besétáltak a vágóhídra. Szánalmas! És ezek győzték le a Sötét Nagyurat… Én nem tudom, milyen szerencsés csillagzat támogatott benneteket…

- Lance, ne húzzuk az időt! - szólt rá az egyik férfi, aki le nem vette a szemét Remusról, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tőle fél a legjobban. A Lance-nek szólított férfi alaposan beetethette őket azzal, milyen veszélyes lehet egy vérfarkas. - Ha mesedélutánt tartasz, le fogunk bukni!

- Ugyan, miért buknánk? Senki nem tudja, hol ez a három jómadár! - húzódott egy kegyetlen mosolyra a férfi szája. Azt hiszem, régóta tervezte már, hogy mit fog beolvasni nekünk. - Most megtanítjuk őket kesztyűbe dudálni.

- Lance… - szólította meg az egyik nő, kissé félénkebben. - Mit akarsz most tenni? Azért Harry Potter erős varázsló hírében áll… Bármikor…

- Ez? - mérte végig Harryt a férfi. Láttam, hogy Harry szeme megvillan, de egyébként egy rezzenéssel sem reagált. - Azt csinálja, amit mondok neki - nézett kihívóan a nőre, de a következő pillanatban alig tudtam megállni, hogy eláruljam magunkat, ahogy Harry hirtelen fél lábon kezdett körbe ugrálni a szobában. - Ha azt akarnám, kiugrana az ablakon. De mi abban az élvezet? - bökött a pálcájával Harry fele, aki abban a pillanatban megtorpant.

- Kipróbáljuk a többivel is? - mért végig bennünket, és nem sok választott el attól, hogy tíz körömmel nekiugorjak, de végül legyőztem az indulataimat, és bemásztam az asztal alá.

- Lance, hagyd már a baromságot, intézzük el őket, és lépjünk le! - dühöngött a másik férfi, akinek eddig egy szavát sem hallottuk. - A vérfarkas az enyém! Megígérted!

- A tiéd lehet! - bólintott rá nagyvonalúan. - De csak miután kiszórakoztam magam.

Magamban megforgattam a szemem, előbújtam, felmásztam az asztalra, és ugrálni kezdtem rajta. Tudtam, még két ugrás, és összetörik a rozoga tákolmány, de nem tehettem semmit. Ahogy nagy csattanássál földet értem az asztal romjaival együtt, már a kezemben volt a pálcám, de Harry megelőzött.

- Azt hiszem, maga már eleget szórakozott - mondta jéghideg hangon, miközben pálcát fogott a Lance nevű férfira. - Most mi jövünk! - húzta össze a szemét, majd egy tarolóátkot küldött rá. A férfi döbbenete leírhatatlan volt, de többinek azonban ez a néhány másodperc elég volt ahhoz, hogy észhez térjen, fedezékbe vonuljon, és útjára indítson néhány átkot. Mi is fedezékbe vonultunk, én jobb híján az asztal maradványai mögé ugrottam, ami sovány vigasznak tűnt, így egy elég erős pajzsot is vontam magam köré.

A következő percekről nem sok fogalmam van. Minden egyszerre történt, és ráadásul Lance még néhány embere is felfedte magát, ami elég ok volt Harry aurorjainak is, hogy becsatlakozzanak a harcba. Jó néhány percig mást sem láttam, csak színes átkokat röpködni körülöttem, és persze jómagam is becsatlakoztam a színkavalkádba. Néha Remus fele pillantottam, de keményen állta a sarat, így volt lehetőségem az éppen rám támadókkal foglalkozni.

Végül olyan hirtelen lett csend, hogy szinte bántotta a fülem. Éppen a kandalló takarásába húzódtam az utolsó még úton lévő átok elől, mikor meghallottam Harry hangját.  
- Én meglehetősen jól szórakoztam. Hát maga?

Előbújtam, és láttam, hogy Harry a jó néhány sebből vérző Lance mellett guggol, majd egy laza intéssel átadja a kollégáinak.

- Jól vagy? - lép oda hozzám Remus.

- Persze - fintorgok. - Leszámítva, hogy teljes súllyal fenékre estem…

- Hm… majd eltűntetem a lila foltjaidat - kacsint rám, mire végigömlik rajtam a megkönnyebbülés, és halványan elmosolyodom.  
Megvárjuk, míg az aurorok begyűjtik a teljes kompániát, és elviszik őket a parancsnokságra, Harry csak akkor jön oda hozzánk.

- Gyertek, menjünk innen a fenébe - sóhajt fáradtan, mire rábólintunk, és kifele indulunk a házból.

Ahogy kilépünk a valamikori nappaliból az előszobába, egy kék átok indul felém. A látszólagos győzelem elaltatta a figyelmünket, így olyan váratlanul ér, hogy képtelen vagyok kivédeni. Még érzem a fájdalmat, ahogy eltalál, aztán rám zuhan a sötétség.


	15. Chapter 15

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később ébredek, és ahogy nagy nehezen kinyitom a szemem, felmérem, hogy a gyengélkedőn vagyok, és késő éjszaka lehet. Az ablakok sötétek, csak egy halovány fáklya fénye világítja meg a helyiséget. Eléggé nehezemre esne megmozdulni, így inkább csak veszek egy nagy levegőt.  
Remus, aki eddig lehajtott fejjel ült mellettem, és a kezemet fogva valószínűleg szundikált, felemeli a fejét.

- Szia, Kicsim! - ül át mellém az ágy szélére. - Hogy érzed magad?  
- Remekül - szólalok meg kissé nehezen. A hangom is elég rekedt, fogalmam sincs, hány napig nem használtam a hangszálaimat. - Mi történt?  
- Most még pihenj, majd később elmesélem - mosolyog rám Remus, de nem hagyom magam leszerelni.  
- Most - nézek rá annyi határozottsággal, amennyit csak össze bírok kaparni.  
- Jól van, rendben - adja meg magát. - Voltak még néhányan a házban… hárman az előszobában, és hárman az emeleten. És az aurorok még az alagútban is találtak néhány embert, kiábrándító bűbáj alatt. Alaposan felkészültek, semerre sem volt esélyünk meglépni. De végül mi voltunk a jobbak - mosolyog rám.ű

- Harry?  
- A parancsnokságon ül, és jelentéseket körmöl a történtekről. És gondolom továbbra is morgolódik, hogy hasznosabban is el tudná tölteni az idejét. Amúgy rég láttam olyan dühösnek, mint miután téged eltaláltak. Kemény volt, és ha a társai nem fogják vissza, csak Merlin a megmondhatója, mit tett volna. Jól van, nem kell aggódnod miatta. És most pihenj!

- Itt leszel? - nézek rá ijedten.  
- Persze. Két napja itt vagyok veled, bár Madame Pomfrey időnként megpróbált kidobni, de… elég makacs típus vagyok.  
- Az jó - mosolyodom el halványan, majd lassan lecsukódik a szemem. Még érzem, hogy Remus ad egy puszit a homlokomra, és abban a pillanatban el is alszom.

Másnap már magasan jár a nap az égen, mikor felébredek. Madame Pomfrey sertepertél körülöttem, de a pillantásom Remust keresi. Némileg morcosan áll az ablaknál, karba tett kézzel figyeli az öreg javasasszonyt, és a testtartásában benne van, hogy csak hosszas unszolásra volt hajlandó fél méternél messzebb menni tőlem.  
Ahogy észreveszi, hogy felébredtem, halványan összemosolygunk, de a boszorkány szólal meg.

- Jó reggelt, Hermione! Hogy érzi magát?  
- Pompásan - fintorgok. - Mikor mehetek haza?  
- Csak lassan a testtel! Három nap alvás után ne akarjon ugrálni sehova! Majd ha jobban lesz, hazamehet. De még akkor is legalább egy hétig ne is álmodjon munkáról!

Hát persze, forgatom meg a szemem, de inkább nem tiltakozom, tudom, az öreglánnyal szemben semmi esélyem. Neki teljesen mindegy, hogy egy diák, vagy egy tanár kerül a kezei közé, a gyengélkedőn az van, amit ő mond. Csak kerüljek már ki innen…

Néhány perccel később Madame Pomfrey magunkra hagy minket, és Remus újra visszajön mellém.  
- Jobban vagy? - cirógatja meg az arcom.  
- Valamivel jobb - sóhajtok. - De tényleg szeretnék már hazamenni.  
- Csak néhány napot bírj ki, aztán megszöktetlek - mosolyog rám.  
- Egye fene. De csak ha itt leszel velem - adom meg magam fáradtan.  
- Itt leszek… csak egy kis időre hagylak magadra… Beszélnem kellene az igazgatónővel - néz rám bocsánatkérőn.  
- Valami baj van?  
- Dehogy - próbál megnyugtatni, de nem hiszek neki  
- Remus, mondd el, hogy mi a baj! - kérem.  
- Nincs semmi baj, nyugodj meg! - fogja meg a kezem, de a szemében látható szomorúság még mindig ellentmond a szavainak. Azt viszont feladom, hogy megtudok tőle valamit. Inkább úgy teszek, mintha beletörődnék, és megadnám magam a fáradtságnak.  
Egy kis ideig még vár, majd amikor azt hiszi, hogy elaludtam, ad egy puszit a homlokomra, és magamra hagy.

Kinyitom a szemem, és sóhajtok. Tudom, hogy Madame Pomfrey-nak igaza van, és még nem nagyon kéne ugrálnom, de azt is tudom, hogy Remus után kell mennem, ha nem akarom, hogy valami butaságot csináljon elkeseredettségében. Mert azt láttam a szemében… a szokásos önvádat, és bűntudatot. Tudom, hogy megviselte ez az egész, ami történt, és hogy magára vette mindazt, amit mondtak rá, de azt is tudtam, nagyon nehéz lesz meggyőznöm az igazamról, ha egyáltalán sikerül.

Sokadszori próbálkozásra sikerül csak magamhoz hívni Julian medálját a szobámban lévő dobozkából, és már ebben alaposan elfáradok, hát még, mikor kiülök az ágyam szélére. Gondolok egy merészet, és bár fogalmam sincs, hogy Madame Pomfrey miket itatott velem, míg nem voltam magamnál, de idehívok még egy erősítő bájitalt a laboromból, és gyorsan megiszom. Még Remusnak főztem a múltkori holdtöltekor, és maradt belőle néhány fiolával. Ahogy megiszom, érzem, hogy hat, bár abban korán sem vagyok biztos, hogy kitart az igazgatói irodáig.

Nagy nehezen elindulok, és szerencsére nem futok össze az öreg javasasszonnyal a folyosón. Mert bár igaz, hogy nem lát, de egy magától kinyílódó és becsukódó ajtó eléggé árulkodó lehetne még az ő számára is.

Elég messze van McGalagony irodája a gyengélkedőtől, így jó időbe kerül, míg elvergődök odáig. A kőszörny előtt egy pillanatra lekapom a láncot a nyakamból, de ahogy már a lépcsőn döcögök felfele, újra visszaakasztom, majd kopogás nélkül próbálok belógni a szobába. Remus a kandallónak támaszkodva karba tett kézzel áll, és elég elszántan néz az igazgatónőre. A szeme sarkából azonban észreveszi, hogy nyílik az ajtó, így sóhajt, és felém fordul. Egyből kapcsol, tudja, hogy csak én lehetek, akit nem lát bejönni.

- Neked még nem lett volna szabad felkelni - csóválja meg a fejét.  
- Akkor most lebuktam, na és? - veszem le a medált a nyakamból, mire McGalagony döbbenten néz rám, de nem foglalkozom vele. - Nem hagyhatom, hogy valami hülyeséget csinálj. Mire készül? - nézek az igazgatónőre.

- Fel akar mondani… Kérem, Hermione, beszéljen a lelkére! Talán magára hallgat.  
- El ne higgye! Ha valamit a fejébe vesz, nem hallgat senkire. Főleg rám nem.  
- Hermione, kérlek, legalább te érts meg! - néz rám könyörögve Remus.  
- Mit? - nézek rá kicsit dühösen. - Hogy le akarsz lépni? Hogy itt akarsz hagyni? Mit kellene ezen megértenem? Legalább mondtad volna el, hogy mire készülsz!  
- Nem engedtél volna el - hajtja le a fejét.  
- Persze, hogy nem engedtelek volna el. Egyáltalán… tényleg képes lennél csak így itt hagyni? Egy szó nélkül?  
- Szóltam volna.  
- Igen? És?  
- Hermione, értsd meg, nem maradhatok tovább! Mindenkinek csak ártok vele! A gyerekeknek, az iskola hírnevének… és leginkább neked!

Néhány könnycsepp elszabadul a szememből, és megcsóválom a fejem.

- Ha tényleg így gondolod, menj isten hírével! - vágom hozzá tehetetlen dühvel, és ott akarom hagyni, de odalép hozzám, és elkapja a karom.  
- Most hova mész?  
- Vissza a gyengélkedőre - mondom, de nem nézek rá. - Vagy talán kavicsokat hajigálni a tópartra. Talán ezúttal is jön valaki, aki elkapja a kezem, mielőtt beleugrom.  
- Kislány… kérlek! Ne tedd ezt velem! Tudod, hogy enélkül is milyen nehéz!  
- Neked? - nézek rá dühösen. - Te pontosan tudod, hogy min mentem keresztül… mégis… azok után is képes lennél eldobni? Tudod, hogy harmadszorra nem élném túl! És főleg… megállapodtunk valamiben… Vagy az sem számít?  
- De igen, számít… Olyan szép lenne, ha velem jöhetnél. De hova, Hermione? Magam sem tudom, hogy hova megyek.  
- Már megint kifogást keresel! Mert az a legkönnyebb. Pedig te soha semmitől nem szoktál megfutamodni.  
- Ha magamról van szó soha nem is fogok. Ha csak a saját életemet kockáztatom, az nem érdekel. De értsd meg, hogy téged féltelek! Most is miattam vagy ilyen állapotban. Ha én nem vagyok, nem keveredsz bele ebbe az egészbe. Bele is halhattál volna, arra nem gondolsz? Miattam… szerinted mit éreznék akkor? Lehet, hogy nekem te csak a második lennél, akit elveszítek, de azt hiszem, belehalnék.  
- És attól nem féltesz, hogy mi lesz velem, ha elmész? Miattad.  
- De igen - ismerte be újra lehajtva a fejét.  
- És mi lesz a boltunkkal?  
- Egyedül is képes vagy megcsinálni - néz rám határozottan. - Én csak elriasztanám a vevőidet.

- Remus, ne legyen bolond! - szólal meg váratlanul McGalagony szigorú hangja. - Tényleg képes lenne egy ilyen lehetőséget eldobni? Ilyen alkalom nem sokszor kínálkozik az ember életében.  
- Ne esküdjenek össze ellenem! - néz rá Remus.  
- Maga ellen? Hát úgy érzi, rosszat akarunk magának? - néz rá kérdőn a boszorkány.  
- Tudom, hogy nem, csak…

Ebben a pillanatban meg kell kapaszkodnom a kandalló szélében, hogy össze ne essek. Remus odaugrik hozzám, majd gyorsan leültet az egyik fotelbe.

- Veled akarok menni! - nézek fel rá erőtlenül.  
- Hova, Kicsim? - cirógatja meg az arcom.  
- Mondtam… veszek egy kis lakást, és… majd később…  
- És engem meg eltartasz… - néz rám sértett önérzettel. Mindig is ilyen volt, büszke és konok.  
- Meg fogsz dolgozni érte - sandítok rá.  
- De…  
- Remus, ha még egy mondattal ellenkezik, én olyat teszek, amit magam is megbánok - lép oda hozzánk McGalagony, és összemosolygunk.  
- És hogy akar egyszerre pótolni mindkettőnket? - néz rá Remus.  
- Emiatt had fájjon az én fejem - néz rá szigorúan az igazgatónő, mire Remus sóhajtva megcsóválja a fejét. Kezdi feladni a reményt, hogy kettőnk ellen nyerhet. - Adja már fel, Remus, ezt a kislányt minél előbb ágyba kell tenni, mielőtt összeesik! Amíg maga itt csökönyösködik, a végén még elájul. És akkor Madame Pomfrey a maga fejét szedi le!

- Ezért még számolunk! - néz rám Remus, majd felsegít a fotelból. - Gyere, visszaviszlek a gyengélkedőre.  
- Haza akarok menni - nyöszörgöm, mert elég gyenge vagyok ahhoz, hogy határozottan jelentsem ki.  
- Majd ha fagy - mondja morcosan Remus.  
- Erről igazán könnyen tehetünk - sandítok fel rá, és úgy teszek, mintha a pálcámért nyúlnék.  
- Meg ne merd próbálni! - fogja meg a kezem. - Kössünk egyezséget, rendben?  
- Rendben - sóhajtok. - Te megígéred, hogy többször nem versz át, és akkor hajlandó leszek visszamenni a gyengélkedőre.

Remus már nyitná a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de McGalagony megköszörüli a torkát mögötte.  
- Jól van, jól van, megígérem, csak menjünk már! - csóválja meg a fejét, és végre hajlandó vagyok elindulni mellette.

- Most nagyon haragszol? - nézek rá durcásan, mikor leérünk a lépcsővel.  
- Igen - húzza el a száját.  
- Mert keresztülhúztam a számításaidat?  
- Mert nem tudlak megvédeni - csattan fel tőle szokatlanul hangosan.  
- Nem azt akarom, hogy megvédj! Azt akarom, hogy maradj velem! - kérem. - A többit bízd rám! Azt a marhaságot meg verd ki a fejedből, hogy ami történt, miattad van! Rajtunk akartak bosszút állni, téged csak felhasználtak ellenünk. Ha te nem vagy itt, megteszik máshogy. És most… menjünk… - kérem, mert megint megszédülök, és félek, az erőm már nem tart ki a gyengélkedőig.

Mire odaérünk, már alig állok a lábamon. Azt még hallom, hogy Madame Pomfrey zsörtölődik, de ahogy belezuhanok az ágyamba, már rám zuhan a sötétség.

Mikor legközelebb felébredek, Harry ül mellettem. Halványan rámosolygok, de a pillantásom Remust keresi.  
- Elzavartam aludni - válaszol Harry a ki nem mondott kérdésemre. - Olyan volt, mint a felmosórongy.  
- Nem lett volna szabad látótávolságon kívül engedned - sóhajtok.  
- Ne aggódj, előtte elbeszélgettem a fejével. Nem tetszett, ahogy kinéz, sugárzott belőle, hogy valami nem oké - somolyog. - Néhány dolgot máshogy látott… de egy idő után hallgatott a szép szóra. De inkább mesélj te! Hogy érzed magad?  
- Nem hiányzott még ez a kiruccanás… de muszáj volt.  
- Hát persze… De azért mostantól inkább pihenj és gyógyulj, mielőtt Remus megint hülyeséget vesz a fejébe. Az segítene neki a legtöbbet, ha gyorsan rendbe jönnél.  
- Majd igyekszem - bólintottam rá, mire egyetértően rám mosolygott, elköszönt, és hagyott pihenni.

Estére már Remus is visszatér. Az ablaknál áll, és üveges szemekkel bambul kifele.  
- Hol jártál? - kérdezem tőle, mire felém fordul, odasétál hozzám.  
- Aludtam egyet - ül le mellém sóhajtva. - És beszéltem McGalagonnyal. Ezt a pár hónapot még kihúzzuk itt a tanév végéig, aztán, ha még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy beleugrasz velem az ismeretlenbe, akkor nyáron búcsút veszünk a kastélytól.  
- Tökéletesen hangzik - mosolyodom el halványan. - Már alig várom.  
- Egyelőre gyógyulj meg, aztán vizsgáztassuk le a srácokat… - csóválja meg a fejét, és látom rajta, hogy nem érti, miért lelkesedem ennyire - Majd aztán meglátjuk, merre tovább. Jöhet a boltod… bár fogalmam sincs, mit tudnék neked segíteni.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj - mosolyodtam el, és az járt a fejemben, hogy bárcsak már ott tartanánk. - Most először is szeretnék kikerülni innen.  
- Valóban ez a legfontosabb. Madame Pomfrey szerint még néhány nap, és hazajöhetsz. Aztán még egy hét, és megtarthatod az óráidat.  
- Merlin… két heti anyagot bepótolni… De neked nem kéne ennyit lógnod… most már jól vagyok, nyugodtan itt hagyhatsz, amíg órád van.  
- Majd holnap - bólint rá, majd kis időre csend borul ránk.  
- Örülök, hogy legalább Harryre hallgattál - csóválom meg a fejem.  
- Alaposan kikaptam tőle - mosolyodik el végre. - Harry mindig tudja, hogy érje el, amit akar.  
- Tőlem is kikaptál, mégsem hatott meg - húzom el a számat.  
- Ne haragudj, Kislány - sandít rám bűntudatosan. - Csak neked akartam jót.  
- Máskor inkább ne - rázom meg a fejem mosolyogva. - Vagy legalább együtt döntsük el, mi a jó.  
- Rendben, de most pihenj! - egyezik bele, és nekem nem esik nehezemre engedelmeskedni. A reggeli kis kirándulásom elég sok erőmet elszívta, idő kell még, míg visszadolgozom, így lassan újra álomba merülök.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később Madame Pomfrey valóban hazaenged, de Remus úgy vigyáz rám, mintha még mindig a gyengélkedőn lennék. Alig enged felkelni, és ágyba hozza a reggelimet. Végtelenül jólesik a gondoskodása, de egy idő után már nagyon fel akarok kelni. Kicsit össze is kapunk ezen, de végül enged a szelíd erőszaknak, csak a szemében látom az aggódást.

Aztán újra elkezdek dolgozni, és lassan minden visszazökken a rendes kerékvágásba. A napjainkat az órák, a dolgozatjavítás, a gyerekek vizsgára való felkészítése tölti ki. Csak esténként tűnődöm azon, hogy vajon mi lesz, ha véget ér a tanév. Úgy tervezem, hogy már egy hónappal korábban nekiállok lakást keresni, és mielőtt még Remus újra tiltakozni kezdene, igazából félig kész tények elé állítom.

Ahogy közeledik a félév vége, egyre nagyobb a hajtás, hisz valóban közelednek a vizsgák. Nem sok időnk van, még egymásra is alig jut Remusszal. Lopva bogarászom a próféta apróhirdetéseit, és kihasználva a közelgő teliholdat, hogy lelépjek, néhány lakást megnézek. Vidéki kisvárosokban keresgélek, hisz nekem nem sok kedvem lenne, és gyanítom Remusnak sem a nyüzsgő Londonban, vagy más hasonló metropoliszban élni. Csendre és békére vágyunk.

Mikor már van néhány kiszemeltem, egyik este, lefekvés előtt felvetem Remusnak, hogy megnézhetné ő is. Látom a szemén, hogy újra kezdene aggodalmaskodni, de ezúttal nem hagyom neki, hogy elkezdje, így végül beleegyezik, hogy hétvégén végigjárjuk őket együtt.

A helyszínen nagyon nehezen tudok belőle valami véleményt kicsikarni, így inkább arra hagyatkozom, amit a szemében látok. Így az első kapásból kilőve, de a másik kettő úgy látom, tetszene neki.

- Melyiket tudnád elképzelni otthonunknak? - sandítok rá mosolyogva, ahogy este felfele sétálunk a Roxforthoz vezető domboldalon.  
Sóhajt, megállít, és magához ölel. - Kicsim, nekem az a fontos, hogy velem legyél. Hogy hol… teljesen mindegy. Bármilyen helyet otthonossá lehet varázsolni, ha akarjuk. Nem csillogó-villogó luxus kérdése, hanem meghittségé.  
- Örülök, hogy így érzed… majd, ha kételkednél magadban, emlékeztetlek erre a mondatra. De ez nem válasz a kérdésemre.  
- Leginkább az utolsót tudnám elképzelni - tűnődik el, miközben újra elindul.  
- Nekem is az tetszik a legjobban - idézem vissza az utolsó helyet, ahol jártunk. - Látod, még ebben is egyezik az ízlésünk. Akkor ezt eldöntöttük.

Remus megint sóhajt, és megáll. - Hermione…  
- Ugye nem kezdesz el megint lelkizni? - forgatom meg a szemem.  
- Ez így nem tisztességes! - néz rám morcosan. - Nekem is be kell szállnom az árába.  
- Ha ezt nem fejezed be, megint rád uszítom Harryt! Azt szeretnéd?  
- Nem, csak azt, hogy osszuk meg a költségeinket.  
- Majd eljön annak is az ideje. És most menjünk tovább, mert így is a fél éjszakám rámegy a végzősök házi feladataira.  
Látom, hogy továbbra sem nyugodt a lelke, de azért jön velem. Tudom, hogy szavakkal úgysem tudom meggyőzni, csak az idő bizonyíthatja be neki, hogy ha elhagyjuk a kastélyt és a saját lábunkra állunk, akkor minden nehézséget, és minden terhet meg fogunk osztani.

A következő hétvégén lebonyolítom a lakásvásárlást, és este Remust kész tények elé állítom. Még szerencse, hogy a háború utáni szenzációhajhász újságcikkekért kaptunk egy halom pénzt, így különösebb gondot nem okoz, bőven marad még arra is, hogy helyet keressek az üzletnek.

Remus kicsit kiakad, de egy órával később már lelkesen tervezget velem, és egy időre elfeledkezik minden aggodalmáról. Ha csak ennyit értem el, hogy láthatom ezt a boldog csillogást a szemében, már megérte.

Az ezt követő időszak lázas munkával telik, azt sem tudjuk, hol áll a fejünk. Plusz vizsgafelkészítő csoportok indulnak, és még több házi feladatot kell feladnunk, mint eddig. Esténként holt fáradtan estünk bele az ágyba, és már alig várjuk, hogy vége legyen ennek a hajtásnak.  
Ahogy elkezdődik a vizsga hete, már valamivel könnyebb, hisz nem kell éjszakába nyúlóan fennmaradnunk. A gyerekeknek ebben a hétben csúcsosodik ki a stresszes időszak, de nekünk már valamivel lazább a dolog.

Mi ketten viszont egyre jobban érezzük, hogy kifele áll a szekerünk rúdja a kastélyból. Néhány nappal az évzáró előtt felkeressük McGalagonyt, aki bár sajnálkozik, hogy elveszít két jó tanárját, azért ott a cinkos szikra a szemében, és tulajdonképpen örül a dolgok alakulásának.  
Az évzáró vacsora ez alkalommal nem csak a diákoknak szól, hanem egy kicsit nekünk is. Ez egy kicsit elszomorít, de ahogy Remusszal sétálok vissza a lakosztályomba, már újra mosolygok, a végzősökhöz hasonlóan tele vagyok tervekkel az új életünkre nézve. A holmink nagy része már össze van csomagolva, és szinte útra készen állunk.

- Mivel szeretnéd tölteni az utolsó estét? - sandít rám mosolyogva Remus, ahogy bezárul mögöttünk a lakosztályom ajtaja.  
- Hm… lennének ötleteim - lépek oda hozzá, és megölelem.

Rám mosolyog, és megcirógatja az arcom. - Nem hiszem el, hogy ez velem történik.  
- Itt az ideje, hogy jóra forduljon az életünk - bíztatom. - Holnaptól tényleg azt csináljuk, amit mi szeretnénk. Senki és semmi nem fog beleszólni. Tökéletes lesz.  
- Köszönöm, Hermione! - súgja, és megcsókol.  
- Ideje, hogy boldog legyél - mosolygok rá, ahogy egy pillanatra elenged, majd magam után húzom a hálószobába, hogy az utolsó kastélyban töltött éjszakánkat valami felettébb élvezetes dologgal töltsük el.

~~ o ~~

Másnap délelőtt még felügyeltük a gyerekek indulását, aztán még gyorsan elköszöntünk az igazgatónőtől, és visszasiettünk a szobánkba. A ládáinkat összezsugorítottuk, és elindultunk kifele.  
A birtok közepén még visszafordultunk, hogy búcsút mondjuk a kastélynak.  
- Hiányozni fog - sóhajtott Remus.  
Nem mertem azt mondani, hogy nekem is, mert megint elönti a bűntudat, így csak átöleltem a derekát. - Jól döntöttünk, Remus. Itt továbbra is bujkálnunk kéne, és én már nagyon untam, hogy csak a szobánk falai között lehetek veled.  
- Látod, azt én is - mosolyodott el. - Gyere, menjünk! - nyújtotta felém a kezét, mire megfogtam, és kisétáltunk a birtokról.  
Ahogy visszatettük a védelmet a birtok kapujára, egy sóhajjal a lakásunkba küldtük a holminkat, majd utána hoppanáltunk.

- Bőven lesz munkánk - néztem körül, és lehuppantam a ládámra.  
- Akkor ideje nekilátni - nézett rám kihívóan Remus.- Hogy is tervezted? Barackszínű lesz a nappali, és bézs a hálószoba?  
- Igen - bólintottam rá. - Ha neked is megfelel.  
- Tökéletes - mosolygott. - Lássunk neki a takarításnak.  
- Te biztos sokkal jobb bűbájokat tudsz - húztam el a szám.  
- Azon nem múlik, Kicsim! - nevette el magát. - Megtaníthatok néhányat.

Az egész napunk ráment a takarításra, de estére ragyogott a lakás, és valóban barack lett a nappali, és bézs a hálószoba. Igaz, hogy aludni még csak egy matracon tudtunk, de mégis úgy éreztem magam, mintha a paradicsomban lennék.

Kimerülten visszacsücsültünk a ládánkra, majd Remus kihívóan nézett rám.

- Mi a terved? Felfedezzük a környéket?  
- Az bőven ráér holnap. Legalább világosban kereshetünk valami üzlethelyiségnek valót is. Mostanra van egy sokkal-sokkal jobb ötletem.  
- Éspedig? - vizslatott mosolyogva.  
- Kipróbálhatnánk, mennyire nyikorog a baldachinos ágyunk - biccentettem a matrac fele.  
- Megérte ez neked, Hermione? - karolta át a derekam sóhajtva Remus.  
- Nem is tudom - tűnődtem el. - Feladni egy pihe-puha ágyat a férfiért, akit szeretek? Igen - mosolyogtam rá. - Határozottan megérte.  
- Szeretlek! - ölelt magához szorosan, és a következő pillanatban felkapott, és odavitt a matrachoz, majd óvatosan letett rá, és elfeküdt mellettem.  
- Ugye te is látod a baldahint felettünk?  
- Hát persze - mondta, majd adott egy puszit. - Sötétbordó a függönye - tette még hozzá egy újabb puszi kíséretében, aztán a harmadik után már nem engedtem el, hanem visszahúztam magamhoz egy szenvedélyes csókra. Alig egy perccel később teljesen beleszédültünk ebbe a csókba, és bár aznap éjjel alaposan meggyötörtük az elképzelt baldachinos ágyunkat, egyetlen aprócska nyikordulást sem hallottunk, amiből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy ez a tökéletes éjszaka egy tökéletes új élet kezdete.


End file.
